


Creating history

by slothosauruss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fashion Designer! Magnus, Fluffy, M/M, Malec, Mild Angst, Teacher!Alec, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothosauruss/pseuds/slothosauruss
Summary: Magnus is a fashion designer and Alec is a history teacher, both from completely different worlds. and then they meet at a strip club





	1. Chapter 1

“No! I am not doing that with you!” Alec shouted 

 

“Come on! No one else is gonna go with me!” Jace pouted

 

“Ok so let me get this straight. You want your gay brother to go to a straight strip club with you?”

 

“Yeah? What’s the issue?” Jace asked confused.”

 

“I AM GAY JACE.”

 

“Yeah man, I know you don’t exactly hide it. And at least you won’t steal my stripper away from me.” Jace smirked.

 

“Take Max instead!” Alec practically begged

 

“Max has got a girlfriend.”

 

“Ok how about Izzy?”

 

“Dude! I’m not going to be with my sister when I get a fucking erection. That’s someone no one can un see.” Jace said

 

“I’m not going Jace!” Alec tried again.

 

“Come on big bro! Just come along. You don’t even have to watch.”

 

“Then what’s the point of me going in the first place!” Alec scrunched up his eyes and put his hands up

 

“I need someone to drive me back because I’m getting hella drunk.” Jace said quietly.

 

“You have got to be kidding me? You are dragging me along just so I can be your designated driver? Can’t you just ring me and I will come and pick you up?” Alec cried

 

“No can do mi Hermano. I’m gonna be too wasted to do that. And I know that you would want me home safely.”

 

Alec thought for a moment. As much as he didn’t want to go to a strip club with his brother, he could just go to see if Jace was behaving himself. Well he won’t be because he’s at a strip club but he needed to watch Jace and make sure he was safe. He was okay doing that. He would just have to ignore all the women who were basically naked all around him.

 

“Fine! I will go! But we are going to Izzys to see if someone else can go so I dont have to!”

 

 

“Fine!”

 

Well it was a bit of a stupid deal, because Alec didn’t want to go to a gay strip club. He didn’t want to go to any club at all. Jace would probably enjoy it to be honest with wasn’t really the intention.

 

 

___________

 

 

When Jace and Alec told Izzy and Max, (and Max’s girlfriend Madzie) about their plans for the next evening they just started laughing at both of them.

 

“It’s not funny! I might die!” Alec protested.

 

“im sorry Alec it really isn’t that funny.” Izzy said between laughs.

 

“Why did you ask Alec? Out of everyone?” MAx asked.

 

“Well I needed someone to drive me there, you have a girlfriend and cant drive, and I dont want my little sister watch me get a lap dance!”

 

“Don’t you have friends?”

 

“I am a personal trainer, I dont work with anyone except my clients.”

 

“You can go to the strip club with Jace. I know you wont do anything and I can drive you there and back, I dont mind.” Madzie whispered to Max while he cuddled her.

 

“Mmm I kinda wanna see how Alec deals with this.” Max whispered back not meaning for Alec and the rest of them to hear.

 

“You are such a dick.” Alec grumbled making everyone laugh.

 

“so Alec get ready to see nearly naked women trying to hump you.”

 

“You are not helping! Ive gone 30 years without seeing boobs I am really shitting myself.” Alec nearly shouted.

 

“Seriously Alec? You haven’t even seen boobs?” Jace asked with a judging look

 

“Not that I can remember no.”

 

“Maybe Jace does need to take you to strip club.” Madzie said quietly but made everyone laugh. Except from Alec, he just gave her a death stare.

 

“You know what Madzie? I liked you. You were a nice girl, and now you are ganging up on me too?” Alec said breathlessly.

 

“She’s learning.” Max beamed and high fives his girlfriend.

 

“Is anyone going to feel sorry for me?! I am being made to see naked women!”

 

“why would we feel sorry for you? You are basically living every mans dream right now.”

 

“I do not need to see naked women right now! I am gay not one of those single heteros that need to pay to get off!”

 

“Hey!” Jace said offended

 

“He has a point jace-“

 

“Thank you Izzy”

 

“-but you are still going to the strip club with Jace.”

 

“What? Why?” Alec moaned.

 

“Jace is irresponsible when hes drunk. We need someone responsible to look after him. And we can count on you for not going off with other women.” Izzy explained.

 

Before Alec could moan Jace interrupted.

 

“So it’s settled. We will go tomorrow, because its Saturday and all the fit women are there, and I will meet Alec at his house so he can drive me.”

 

Alec couldn’t get out of it now.

 

 

 

___________

 

 

“Why are you so adamant about going toa trip club anyway?” Alec asked the next day, hoping to stall jace. He had arrived about half an hour earlier and stood in Alec’s rooms s he got ready.

 

“Well i’ve been single for a while now and it gets a bit lonely and-“

 

“Bullshit.” Alec interrupted.

 

“Yeah you right. Im just very frustrated and need some action.” Jace smirked.

 

“You are a bad excuse for a man you know that right.” Alec said looking through his closet.

 

“You’re a bad excuse for a man.” Jace murmured in defence.

 

“how long does it take you to find a jumper without holes in it.” Jace said loudly.

 

“A while because I don’t own one.” Alec smiled to himself.

 

“Then what are you doing?!”

 

“Stalling so we might not be able to go.” Alec said simply.

 

“Stop being a dick and just wear a jumper before all the hot ladies are gone.”

“That would be great Karma. I would pay for that to happen.”

 

“Shut up and put on some clothes.”

 

 

___________

 

 

They arrived at the strip club at 6 pm and as soon as Jace opened the door all Alec could hear was loud noises over club music. It smelt a mixture of alcohol and testosterone and everywhere he looked there were women dressed in next to nothing.

 

“I am going to the Bar.” Alec shouted to Jace.

 

“Cool. I will be… somewhere.” Jace smiled and was gone within a blink of an eye.

 

Alec huffed and trudged over to the bar ignoring all the women that tried to touch him.

 

Luckily, the bar woman was actually properly dressed and didn’t seem to want to be there as much as Alec did.

 

“What would you like to drink?” She smiled to him.

 

“ah nothing thanks im just sitting here thank you.”

 

“Did someone you know drag you along to a strip club?” The bartender laughed

 

“Am I that obvious?”

 

“We get a few guys in here like you come in.”

 

“Well my brother, who is someone in here, dragged me along so he can get wasted and I can drive him home. He said im “responsible” because im gay and wont run off with any women.”

 

The bartender laughed before quickly making a drink and turning back to Alec. “Well lucky for you I have lemonade on tap. On the house.”

 

“Thank you. Im Alec by the way.”

 

“I’m Maia.”

 

The two talked for a while about nothing im particular until 5 strippers surrounded Alec giggling. Maia didn’t help the situation and started laughing at Alec’s uncomfortable face.

 

“Escuse me, i am going to the bathroom.” He said to no one in particular and basically ran to the bathroom.

 

He stood in the corner of the bathroom with his head in his hands. He stood there for a while wanting to be in a bathroom rather than a room full of naked girls.

 

And then he heard the toilet flush and out walked a beautiful man. He had golden skin and golden green eyes and was wearing a shit that showed off his muscular chest. Alec tried not to stare but then he realised it was embarrassing enough that he was in the corner of the bathroom.

 

The beautiful man washed his hands and laughed softly when he noticed Alec.

 

“Are you ok?” He asked and his voice was so soft it made Alec swoon.

 

“Uh yeah. Strip Clubs aren’t really my scene."

 

“Strip Clubs are usually every mans “scene” as you say.”

 

“Well i’m sorry i’m gay and don’t want to see naked women everywhere.” Alec said defensively.

 

The other man just laughed and screw him for having the hottest laugh in the history of man.

 

“Why are you here then? Come to explore your sexuality?” The man joked

 

“My brother needs someone to drive him home and apparently im the best person to do this.” He grumbled.

 

“Because you wont end up going off with any of the strippers.” The beautiful man finished.

 

“Exactly!”

 

The man laughed and then lifted himself onto the sink.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You are alone in here so I am going to stay with you because I am a nice person.” The man smiled.

 

“Don’t you have other people to be with?”

 

“My friend just had a bad break up and whenever he becomes single again he goes to strip clubs and I am the one to look after him. He will be okay for 10 minutes.”

 

“Ah so we are both babysitters. But I assume you are more happy about it than I am?”

 

The other man laughed. “I don’t mind strip clubs. I also don’t mind gay strip clubs.” Magnus smirked when Alec’s eyes widened.

 

“So you are…”

 

“Bisexual. Yes.”

 

God, how Alec wanted to rip the man’s clothes off right now. He knew he couldn’t though.

 

“Well I for one hate any form of strip club.” Alec said and cleared his throat.

 

“Say that again when you have a naked man giving you a lap dance

“I rather have a lap dance in private rather than a room full of horny people.”

 

“I will keep that in mind.” The other man winked

 

God was Alec so turned on right now.

 

“I better get back in there and find my brother.”

 

“I will follow you.”

 

Alec nodded and turned to the door. He was instantly faced with loud music and women trying to touch him. He heard the man laugh behind me which was weirdly comforting.

 

Magnus watched the tall attractive brown eyed boy basically run off to the bar. The man was beautiful and so… different from anyone he had ever met. But sadly he had to go back to Ragnor who seemed to be crying in a corner.

 

Alec reached the bar where Jace was currently downing shot after shot. Maia looked at him with a “Help me” expression.

 

“He came over here as you left for the bathroom and has been drinking since.”

 

“AlEc! I found you! Ive been loooooking forrr you.”

 

“Okay Jace lets get you home.”

 

“Dont want to go home.”

 

“Well tough.”Alec helped Jace up and turned to Maia.

 

“Thank you Maia.” Maia just nodded back at Alec.

 

Alec helped a very intoxicated Jace out of the club. And before they walked out the door he looked back hoping to see the attractive man but he wasn’t there. He hoped to see him one last time since he would never get to see the man again. He sure as hell wasn’t going back to the strip club.

 

What Alec didn’t know was that he would see Magnus again, sooner than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes for Coffee with Izzy.
> 
> Guess who shows up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bois im back! 
> 
> if you'd like to live tweet use the hashtag #creatinghistoryfic

The next day Izzy called Alec too early for his liking. She forced him to take him to lunch because she wanted to know every detail of the night before.

 

So Alec met her at Java Jones at 11 which is a coffee shop that they always went to. Izzy being Izzy knew something was immediately up and told him to tell her everything. So thats what Alec did because he couldn’t hide anything from his little sister.

 

“So you were in the bathroom because you didn’t want to be with naked women, and then a beautiful man, who turned out to be bisexual, walked out and started talking to you.” Izzy repeated.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you didn’t ask for his name.”

 

“No, I told you that-“ Alec started but was interrupted but Izzy hitting him on the head.

 

“You stupid stupid man.”

 

“What!?”

 

“that man could’ve been the love of your life but you missed the opportunity because you didn’t get his damn name and number.”

 

“I dont think so Izzy.”

 

“Well you found him attractive, he obviously found you attractive. He could’ve been the love of your life but you didn’t get his number. You just let him get away.” Izzy said with a raised eyebrow.

 

Luckily, he didn’t get to reply because a waitress approached their table.

 

“Hello, I’m Clary I will be your waitress today what would you like to eat?”

 

They ordered their food and ate in silence. And then mid way through their meal Alec realised it was Monday tomorrow.

 

“Its Monday tomorrow and I hate work.” Alec grumbled banging his head on the table.

 

“You sound like a high school student.” Izzy laughed.

 

“And I am the one who has to teach those students.”

 

“If you hate your job so much why don’t you quit?”

 

Alec waited a moment as the waitress came back an took their empty plates

 

 

“No I mean I enjoy teaching about Adolf Hitler and why America is such a bad and racist country, its just high school students are the worst.”

 

“That’s most of your job though. You have to deal with teenagers.”

“It’s worth it though when I get a student who is very passionate about history or someone finally understands it.” Alec yawned.

 

“anyway how are you getting on with your new job?”

 

“I love it! I love being a hairdresser. Not only do I get to style other peoples hair they tell me all their gossip and the people I work with are awesome.” Izzy said excitedly.

 

“Thats great.”

 

And as Alec said that the door to the coffee shop jingled as it did when someone entered. Alec instinctively looked over and in walked in the same attractive man that he saw yesterday. And although he wore sunglasses and different clothes from the night before Alec instantly knew it was the same man. He felt the same aura as he did when he saw the man for the first time and you definitely couldn’t misplace the muscular build of the man. Alec watched him strut over to the till and started to have a deep conversation with Clary. Izzy noticed Alec was staring at something and followed his gaze, gasping a bit too loudly.

 

“Is that him?” She whispered.

 

Alec turned back to Izzy with wide eyes and biting his bottom lip.

 

“Oh my god it is!” Izzy shouted.

 

“Keep it down.”

 

“We have to call him over.” Izzy whispered.

 

“No! He came to eat in peace. He's probably waiting for someone.”

 

“Well,” Izzy smiled looking around Alec’s shoulder, “He’s just sat down on the table next to us and there is only one seat, so I think he’s alone.”

 

Alec groaned a little too loudly but luckily Magnus didn’t notice.

 

“Alec you have to talk to him.” 

 

“No, he wants ti be alone so I will leave him alone.”

 

“He seems lonely and a bit sad, maybe hes upset he didn’t get your name and number.”

 

“Izzy,” Alec grumbled giving her a death stare, “Stop staring at him.”

 

“Come on at least let me ask him his name.”

 

“No because then he will notice me.”

 

“Don’t you want him to notice you?” Izzy smirked with a knowing expression.”

 

“NO! I dont know what id say.”

 

“luckily, you have me for that.”

 

“Still not happening Izzy,” Alec said gritting his teeth.

 

And then Izzy pulled a face she did when she was up to something and then before Alec could question it Izzy leaned forward and flicked his head harder than necessary.

 

“Ow Izzy! What was that for?” Alec shouted and then realised what he had done.

 

Izzy looked over and watched as Magnus turned around toward the noise. She watched his expression change as he realised who it was that just made the noise.

 

“You are such a dick.” Alec mouthed and Izzy had to cover her mouth to stop her from laughing.

 

“Well if it isn’t mystery man from the strip club.” The attractive man cooed.

 

“Well if it isn’t the person who seems to be stalking me.” Alec said as he turned around. He took a moment to properly drink in the other man. He was wearing a tight shirt showing off his biceps and tight red pants showing off his…. Well you know. He wasn’t wearing as much makeup as yesterday and his head was poofier than before. It made Alec want to reach out and stroke his hair… maybe pull it a bit? Alec didn’t care really.

 

“Well if it isn’t the man who appears to be stalking me.” Alec teased turning around

 

“see, how was I supposed to know you were here. I don’t even know your name.”

 

“Alec. His name is Alec.” Izzy interrupted and smiled when Magnus looked at her confused.

 

“I’m Isabelle. Alec’s sister.”

 

“Ah makes sense. You both are very attractive.”

 

Izzy giggled and Alec tried to hide his blush.

 

“Would you like to sit with us?” Izzy asked and Alec kicked her leg from under the table.

 

“I wouldn’t want to bother you.”

 

“Don’t be silly we weren’t really talking about anything,” Izzy said smugly knowing that they were talking about something: Magnus.

 

Magnus sat for a second debating what he should do. He wanted to get to know the man. Hell, he’d been thinking about the man all night and day. But his sister was there with him and it would probably get a bit awkward.

 

“Why not?” Magnus shrugged and stood up dragging his chair to the table next to him. He dragged his chair purposely right next to Alec and then rushed back to get his coffee and waffle. He then sat down and made sure he was so close to Alec their shoulders were touching

 

“So,” Izzy smiled biting a chunk off her chips, “how Is Alec at a strip club?”

 

Magnus laughed, “he was a mess.”

 

“Hey! I wasn’t that bad.” Alec moaned.

 

“Okay I may have only met you for 10 minutes but I don’t think normal for you is standing in the corner looking like you were about to have a breakdown.”

 

Magnus and Alec paused for a moment. It seemed weird to think they had only met once. It seemed to feel much longer than that.

 

“by the way you two look and talk to each other you seem to know each other much longer.” Izzy whispered under her breath but Alec and Magnus heard anyway.

 

“Im sorry, we don’t even know your name.” Izzy laughed followed by a little chuckle by Magnus.

 

“I’m Magnus.” He greeted

 

“what do you do for work?” Izzy asked another question

 

“Izzy stop asking him questions.”

 

“Don’t worry darling last least she is talking to me.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Alec scoffed.

 

“Well yesterday I was blatantly flirting with you and all I got out of you was a blush, kinda like how you are now, and then you leave.” Magnus announced.

 

Alec tried a find an answer to that but he couldn’t think of anything to say. And luckily, Izzy was there to help.

 

“Alec is oblivious to everything and misses all the signs to flirting you kind of have to tell him directly. And even then hes not good with words.” Izzy whispered but made sure Alec heard.

 

“Ah so I have to ask him out directly?” Magnus whispered back playing Izzy’s little game.

 

“Yes. But dont do it now because I think he would die from embarrassment.” Izzy whispered back in between giggles.

 

“I am right here you know that right?” Alec moaned.

 

“I dont know what you are talking about Alec me and Magnus didn’t see anything.” Izzy raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes darling I think you are just imagining things.” Magnus winked.

 

Alec rolled his eyes as the other two giggled and whispered like 5 year olds.

Alec sat back as Magnus and Izzy enthusiastically chatted about fashion and makeup. Alec just sipped on his coffee while they chatted for what seemed like forever. Alec didn’t mind though, it gave him a chance to properly look at Magnus. How his eyes crinkled when he laughed or how is hands move around when he is talking about something passionately. yes, he learned a lot just by watching him and his sister have a conversation.

 

They had been there for a little over an hour and even though Alec wanted to spend more time with Magnus there was so much beauty talk he could withstand. And although he loved spending time with his sister he did see her a lot and their coffee talks only lasted 45 minutes at most.

 

“I better get going i’ve got papers to mark.” Alec cleared his throat as he stood up. Izzy looked at him confused.

 

“It’s not even 1pm. Don’t you still have time?”

 

Shit. She was onto him.

 

“Well I need to also plan all my lessons for tomorrow which takes forever.” Alec said which wasn’t exactly a lie.

 

Izzy raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything which Alec didn’t expect to happen. He also didn’t expect Magnus too get up out of his chair so he was facing Alec a bit too close together.

 

“I am going to walk you to your car.” Magnus announced.

 

“No you dont have to-“

 

“I insist darling.” Magnus soothed and winked to Izzy who had to hide her laugh.

 

“Ok sure. Bye Izzy I will see you soon.” Alec smiled walking over to Izzy and hugging her.

 

“Bye big bro.” She smiled into the hug. Alec smiled back at her and walked over to the door and waited for Magnus who seemed to be saying bye to the people who worked there.

 

“Bye Isabelle, it was lovely meeting you.” Magnus called.

 

“You too, I hope to see you soon.”

 

They smiled each other and then Magnus turned to Alec and gave him a small smile as if to say he was ready.

 

They walked out of the shop and headed to Alec’s car. They walked in comfortable silence shoulder to shoulder so they knew each other were there but both didn’t act upon it.

 

Alec tried to think about something to say but honestly he much rather the silence instead of having an awkward conversation because he still barely knew they guy.

 

“This is me.” Alec said awkwardly stopping at his car turning back to Magnus.

 

“cool car.” Was all Magnus replied with. And lets be real here, a plain back Toyota wasn’t that interesting, which made Alec chuckle a bit.

 

“Yeah it does the job.” He replied quietly.

 

And then they were once again in silence staring at each other, both trying to figure out what to say.

 

“So I really be getting back.” Alec said breaking the silence and turning to open the door.

 

“Alec,” Magnus called making Alec turn around, “Can I have your phone number?”

 

That surprised Alec.

 

“What?” Alec asked confused making Magnus softly chuckle.

 

“Can I have your phone number?” He repeated.

 

“Why?”

 

“Darling, by now you know I must be interested. After all the flirting yesterday and today and that conversation with your sister.”

 

“I wasn’t part of that conversation remember.” Alec challenged.

 

Magnus practically giggled, “Oh yes, I remember,” he said moving closer to Alec, Alec didn’t have the strength to move away, “Well I little birdie told me I have to be straight with you and tell you upfront that I in fact think you are very attractive and sexy. And I would like you to pass me your phone so I can put your number in it.”

 

Alec just raised an eyebrow but didn’t hesitate to get his phone out and pass it to Magnus.

 

“I did know you were interested. It was kinda hard not to.” Alec said as Magnus put his number in his phone. Magnus hummed.

 

“And. And im interested too. Just so you know.”

 

Magnus looked up this time handing Alec back his phone.

 

“That is excellent darling, I am glad he agree on something.” Magnus said as he started to back away.

 

“You better text me Magnus.” He called walking backward away from Alec.

 

“Bye Magnus.” Alec laughed.

 

And when he was gone he looked down at his phone and his smile widened when he realised Magnus had set his name as: Magnus <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I have had so much fun wiring this fic so far. I have just finished chapter 6 all is cool.
> 
> feel free to leave a kudos and comment on anything
> 
> add me on twitter @cryingovermalec 
> 
> see you all next week


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna live tweet use the hashtag #creatinghistoryfic

Alec didn’t end up texting Magnus. honestly, he wanted to but he had been so busy all week that when he was about to something else came up. If it wasn’t doing detentions all week after school, it was marking papers, being in meetings or Max calling to complain over something.

 

It had been a week and still not mention of Magnus. Of course there wouldn’t be, Alec was stupid really, Magnus didn’t have his number, didn’t know where he lived, or worked or basically anything about him. And yes he tried going to Java Jones to see if Magnus was there and yet he never was. He hadn’t even seen that new waitress that had waited on him because Magnus and her seemed to know each other.

 

“Sir.” A voice interrupted Alec from his thoughts. He looked up from his computer to. See it was Charlie, the class bully.

 

“Who would you rather bang. Joseph Stallin or Adolf Hitler?” He giggled.

 

Alec was a respected teacher at Idris High and was a very good teacher, he got on with most of his colleagues and most students wanted him teaching them history and some students even went to talk to him about his problems. Everyone knew he was gay so some closeted students would come to him for advice which made him happy. But sometimes, in moments like these, he really hated his job.

 

“Be quiet and do your work.” Alec ordered and luckily he listened. Alec looked back onto his computer, where he had been trying to find Magnus on any type of social media. Okay, so maybe that was a bit stalkerish and he could easily text him but Alec was sulking at this current time.

 

There was a partof him that didn’t want to text him, because he lowkey thought this was all a prank and Magnus didn’t like him at all. Because have you met Magnus?

 

 

______________

 

 

He got home at 4 from school and once he had marked a couple of books he kept staring back at his phone. He wanted to text Magnus but he really didn’t know what to say. So instead, without realising what he was doing he was ringing Magnus which was the stupidest idea because Alec wasn’t very good at words. But before he could back out Magnus had already answered.

 

“Hello? He heard the other man say almost flatly.

 

“Magnus,” he answered without hesitation, “It’s Alec. From the strip club?” Alec cringed.

 

There was a pause on the other line but Alec knew he was there from the light breathing he heard.

 

“Ah Alexander, it’s about time you called me.” Magnus said without sounding malicious but Alec felt like he immediately needed to explain himself.

 

“I’m really sorry for not calling you sooner, i’ve had a busy week and i’ve had t-“ 

 

“Alec,” Magnus interrupted, “I understand and I was only joking. Im quite happy you called i’ve had a busy day.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Was all that he said.

 

“ah don’t worry about me, I am not the one dealing with pubescent teens all day.” Magnus chuckled.

 

“What exactly do you do? You never ended up telling us at coffee.”

 

Magnus laughed again, “Aha, you can find out when we have a date.”

 

“W-what?” Alec stuttered

 

“Alec.” Magnus huffed, “Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?”

 

“I would love to magnus but-“

 

  * “Let me guess, you have work to mark?” 



 

“I am really sorry Magnus but I do.” Alec practically pleased

 

“Look Alec, we don’t have to go out anywhere, I could come to yours with takeout and you could always still mark papers. I just want to see you.” Magnus said with a hint of vulnerability

 

He realised it was going to get difficult saying no to the man.

 

“Okay, sure I will text you my address.”

 

“Great! I will look forward to it!” Magnus chirped.

 

They both said their goodbyes and hung up

 

 

____________

 

 

 

About an hour later Alec heard a knock on the door. He looked into the mirror, not that he cared how he looked or anything but he did it anyway.

 

He opened the door and his jaw opened. Magnus was standing there grinning widely looking like an actual God. He was wearing a tight red shirt and some very tight pants which he had to look way from very quickly. His hair was flatter than the last time he saw him but still a bit spiked up.

 

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus smirked and blatantly checked out Alec.

 

“Uh Hey. Come in.” Alec said awkwardly widening the door for Magnus. Magnus gracefully walked into the house. He looked around Alec’s house Drinking it all in.

 

“Nice place.” Magnus whispered and before Alec could reply Magnus was already looking over Alec’s work he was in the middle of working that was sprawled out all over the floor.

 

“History’s Deadliest Dictators,” Magnus hummed as he read the work, “I am guessing you are a history teacher then.” Magnus smiled as he turned to Alec who was still standing by the door.

 

“uh yeah. Yeah I am.”

 

“Thats hot.” Magnus smiled and chuckled when Alec started to blush. Alec pretended to ignore him.

 

“I brought Chinese, I didn’t know what you liked so I just brought everything.” Magnus announced dumping the bag of food on the coffee table.

 

  

____________

 

 

Once Alec grabbed the plates and cutlery he went back over to the living room where Magnus was sitting reading over unmarked work. When the man heard Alec walk back in he looked up to the man and smiled when Alec passed him food and plates.

 

“So,” Magnus said after a while, “Do you teach the same things to all your students?” Magnus asked.

 

“oh no. I teach all 4 years so I teach them all different parts of history and what is on the syllabus. And im head of the department so I basically get too choose who and what I teach so thats a bonus.”

 

He looked back to Magnus who was staring back at him weirdly. It was a look of adoration or admiration? Alec didn’t know.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh nothing. It just seems like you are very passionate about history. Do you enjoy teaching?”

 

“Yes I do. Until some students are dick bags or luke, the head teacher, tries to get me to do an assembly on sexuality.”

 

“Wait. What school do you work at?”

 

“Idris High why?“ Alec asked confused.

 

“Because Luke, who is the head teacher, basically adopted me when I moved over here from Indonesia.”

 

“Really?! That’s crazy, hes only really talked about his step daughter.”

 

“Yeah well its a long story for another time, but his step daughter is actually the woman who waited onto when I saw you at coffee, Clary?”

 

“Ohhh,” things were finally making sense now, “I remember seeing you talk to Clary that day.”

 

“Aw darling, were you jealous?” Magnus teased.

 

“No, no, no, I-” he started but gave up half way though this sentence, “What do you do for work?

 

“I’m a fashion designer. I built my own business a few years back” He said simply.

 

“Oh. That’s cool. Is your brand popular?”

 

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at Alec’s straight forward ness but Alec hated his choice of words

 

“I have a few clients yes. It’s growing slowly but I built it from scratch so I knew it wouldn’t get popular straight away. My office is not too far from here actually we live closer than I thought.”

 

Alec nodded and hummed in response but didn’t say anything as his mouth was full of noodles.

 

They carried on eating in comfortable silence every now and again they would exchange looks followed by laughs.

 

“so,” Alec said as he finished his food, “Why did you want to come over today?” Alec said. He had been thinking this since Magnus got here because why would someone like Magnus want to be at Alec’s house.

 

“Well all week I've been thinking about the man who was having a mini breakdown in a strip club bathroom. And then I gave you my number but you never called me so I was wondering if you felt the same and I tried not to feel disappointed but from those 2 conversations we had together I could tell you different and I couldn’t help but want more if that makes sense? Its weird because we’ve literally known each other for a week but I can’t help but feel butterflies when I speak to you and want to get to know you more.” Magnus said shakily.

 

Ok maybe that wasn’t what Alec was expecting but it did bring a smile to his face. 

 

“Well I want to get to know you too.” Alec said so quietly Magnus thought he was imagining it.

 

“Really?” Magnus said surprised.

 

“Well yeah. Look at you, you are hot and beautiful and have got a great fashion sense, not to mention you were basically my knight in shining armour that night.”

 

“You sweet talker, you.” Magnus said uncharacteristically shyly.

 

Alec just shrugged in reply.

 

“And you are too you know. Hot, sexy, adorable and you seem very smart.” Magnus smirked returning back to his usual self.

 

Alec didn’t really know what to say, so he changed the subject rather than letting Magnus tease him even further.

 

“I am sorry it took me so long to message you.”

 

“It’s okay you had lessons to plan.”

 

“And detentions to run.” Alec grumbled.

 

“Ooh I bet you are hot when you are angry.”

 

“You are shameless.” Alec said fondly.

 

Magnus giggled which only lasted a moment as his eyes widened in realisation.

 

“You work with simon don’t you?”

 

“Simon Lewis? Works in the IT department with my little brother? Real geeky.”

 

“Yes thats him. He’s best friends with Clary.” Magnus says, “Your little brother works a the same school too?”

 

“Yeah. Me and Max are close, I drive him to work every day because he cannot drive, but sometimes its a curse we work at the same place as him. If its not whining about the annoying students its talking about how awesome his girlfriend is or how he wants to be Simon fucking lewis.” Alec animated passionately.

 

“You brother wants to be Simon?”

 

“Yeah I know! He is always talking about how awesome the head of the IT department Is and how he wants to be like him. If he didn’t have a girlfriend I would think he was in love with him.”

 

“Well thats a first.” Magnus laughed into his drink. Alec tried not to stare at Magnus throat and how is Adams apple bobbed. Magnus had a big Adams apple.

 

“What kind of clothes do you make?” Alec said pathetically trying to get his mind off Magnus.

 

Magnus seemed surprised by the comment but seemed to be happy he asked.

 

“Oh we literally make everything really. I have my employers specialise in certain things but they can do everything from intricate dresses to just denim shorts. I could even make you something that isn’t the colour black.” Magnus smiled.

 

“Maybe,” Alec whispered to himself, “Izzy probably would like the things you make too.”

 

“Yeah? Maybe I can show her some of my designs some time.”

 

“Only if I get to see them sometime.” Alec said flirtatiously and once again Magnus was completely shocked by Alec’s words.

 

“Really? You would like that?” Magnus said not hiding his shock.

 

“Yeah of course. I mean I may not have much of a fashion sense but its your work and im quite interested in what you make.”

 

“thank you Alexander. I mean it.”

 

And then they were staring at each other smiling like idiots. Magnus was so head over heels with Alec it hurt even though they hadn’t even known each other for a week. Magnus felt himself leaning in closer but luckily, or unluckily, Alec started talking.

 

“So once when I was younger, I was about 16 and Izzy had already got her heart set on being a hairdresser. She ran into my bedroom and wanted a person to practice doing hair on, Max was very young, Jace had very short hair, my dad was bald and my mum was too ‘busy’ to let her do it so me being the nice big brother I am let her do my hair. The first red sign that I completely ignored was the fact she told me she would surprise me. And then an hour later I looked in the mirror and she had given me a perm. I had to go Into school for months with this massive afro. I think theres still photos of me somewhere.”

 

It was a random comment from Alec and Magnus didn’t know where it came from but I made him properly start to giggle. Like full snorting and giggling.

 

“Did you seriously just snort?” Alec teased lightly shoving Magnus.

 

“I’m sorry darling Im just imagining you as a teenager with a massive afro. Its really quite funny.”

 

“Hey, it was a good look, I think I should have another perm to be honest!” Alec moaned.

 

“That would put me right off you, you would look like a geek.” Magnus said jokingly

 

“Oh so you only want me for my looks.”

 

Magnus leaned forward and squished Alec’s face and whispered, “Exactly.”

 

Alec scoffed and stood up pretending to be angry.

 

“Thats it. I do not get attacked in my own home and let someone get away with it.”

 

“Do you want me to leave then?” Magnus stood up and went along with Alec’s game.

 

“I think thats for the best.” Alec said trying to hide his smile.

 

Magnus knew he was joking but he thought it was time to leave anyway, so he said his goodbyes and Alec walked him to the door.

 

“Bye Alexander. Thank you for letting me come round.”

 

“No problem. Anytime.” Alec smiled.

 

Magnus then leaned forward smirking.

 

“I was right by the way. You are hot when you are angry.” Magnus whispered and before Alec realised Magnus and kissed his cheek and ran out of the apartment giggling

 

 

Alec stood in the doorway stunned. He was frozen in place with a massive smile on his face.

 

 

And then he shut the door and walked to the bedroom and dreamt of Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading I appreciate it 
> 
> add me on twitter for updates: @cryingovermalec 
> 
> It may take me longer to update the next chapter because I have exams all next week so I won't have the time so sorry about that.
> 
> while you are waiting you can always read my other fics ;)
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to live tweet use the hashtag #creatinghistoryfic

Alec woke up the next day with a massive smile on his face. He had a great night last night with Magnus and he really wanted to do it again. He still cannot cope with the fact that Magnus kissed him. Yeah, it was only on the cheek but Alec had never had butterflies like that. Ever.

 

And then his mood was ruined when he realised what day it was. It was his birthday. Alec hated birthdays, maybe it was the emotional trauma he went through as a kid he doesn’t know, but he never enjoyed his birthdays. The only good thing that always came out of it was the good cake that his dad always bought. Other than that it always ended up arguments, so sue him for not liking his birthday.

 

And what was worse than birthdays? Working on your birthday.

 

Before waking up properly and start moping about on his day he checked all his messages on his phone. As to be expected he had loads of messages.

 

 

 

**_From Jace:_ **

 

_Morning grump, happy birthday bro!_

 

 

 

**_From Max:_ **

 

_Yo did you know it was your birthday today? Anyway, happy birthday, I got you some awesome cake._

 

_Oh and Madzie says happy birthday too ;)_

 

 

 

**_From Izzy:_ **

 

_HAPPY 30TH BIRTHDAY ALECCCCC._

 

_I know you hate your birthday and wont celebrate it so I will be doing the celebrating for you. I will see you tonight._

 

_Love you!_

 

 

 

 

**_From Mum_ **

 

_Happy birthday Alec. I hope you have a lovely day and I will see you tonight. x_

 

 

 

**_From Aline:_ **

 

_Oi oi, is it someones birthday today! Remember me? Its Aline! But have great birthday old man. I’m so excited to see you tonight it’s felt like its been forever._

 

 

 

Alec smiled and answered every text trying not to feel dissapointed Magnus hadn’t texted him yet. well, Magnus didn’t know it was his birthday but Alec hoped he would at least get a morning text.

 

Oh what the hell, Alec should stop being a baby and text him. Which is what he did.

 

 

 

**_To Magnus:_ **

 

_Are you up or do you still need more beauty sleep._

 

 

 

Magnus’ reply was almost instant.

 

 

 

**_From Magnus:_ **

 

_You are lucky I am awake, im not normally up this early but my cat woke me up :(_

 

 

 

**_To Magnus:_ **

 

_What a shame you have to be up early like every adult._

 

 

 

**_From Magnus:_ **

 

_Darling its too early for you to be sassy with me. At least let me wake up a bit._

 

 

 

**_To Magnus:_ **

 

_I would but I seriously gotta get ready for work, im picking up my little brother in about 45 minutes._

 

 

 

 

**_From Magnus_ **

 

_I will leave you to it darling. Have fun teaching students all day_

 

 

 

**_To Magnus:_ **

_Haha bye Magnus_

 

 

Alec turned off his phone and started getting ready for work. At 7:30 he arrived at Max’s and Madzie’s apartment and called Max to tell him he was waiting outside. Max came bounding out still looking like he was half asleep but with a goofy grin on his face.

 

 

“Hello big bro. How is your birthday going.” Max smiled as he jumped into the car. Of course he didn’t have to physically jump into the car as he was a lanky 6ft 21 year old but he did it anyway.

 

“Oh as awesome as ever.” Alec said sarcastically.

 

“By the way, dad text saying happy birthday.” Max said awkwardly as Alec drove away.

 

Alec and his parents had a weird relationship. His parents were very strict as a child and were against a lot fo things. Alec came out at 19, on his birthday actually, and his parents were very disapproving, more his father than his mother, and had shouted at him and had end up being kicked out of the house. Jace had left without him, but as he was the perfect adopted child their parents didn’t stop talking to him. Izzy hated it but she couldn’t leave as she was too young, as was Max. A few years after when Izzy was old enough she left too and turns out their parents were divorcing and Maryse, his mum, went back into Alec’s life and apologised profusely for her actions. Him and his mum were now very close but now over a decade later Alec and his father still weren’t on speaking terms and every time he tried speaking to him, his father wouldmock him for being gay and calling him the worst name in the book. So he gave up but that didn’t stop him from texting his other siblings about Alec though.

 

“Tell him I don’t fucking care.” Alec said angrily.

 

Max just sat in silence not wanting to say anything that annoys Alec even further.

 

“Sorry. I just don’t like my birthday. Or dad.”

 

“I’m sorry I mentioned anything.”

 

“Nah it’s cool. He could’ve text me at least.”

The rest of the ride was silent except for music that Max started to play.

 

They arrived shortly after and walked into the school together before parting ways walking off to their classrooms.

 

Every teacher that walked passed said happy birthday and Alec’s designate form class had brought him a card and present. He only had those students for registering them but hes had them for years now and they were like one little family and honestly it was the highlight of his day. After texting Magnus of course.

 

____________

 

 

Shortly after texting Alec he had a slow morning and at midday he went into the office. He greeted his employers and was only their for 4 hours before he went back home and got ready for Friday night dinner with Luke and Clary.

 

Luke, Jocelyn, Clary and Magnus had always been very close ever since they adopted him. So a few years ago when Jocelyn sadly passed away Luke hosted these Friday night dinners they would do every week to catch up on everyones week. As tonight was Friday, it was another week of “Luke Garroway being the cook he is not”

 

Magnus quickly got ready and did his makeup, he checked his phone to see if anyone had texted him, well to see if Alec had texted him, and wasn’t shocked to see he hadn’t. Alec was a workaholic and was probably working still. He really wanted to talk to him again though.

 

It was weird. He knew Alec for a week now and all Magnus wanted to do was be with him. He felt like he had known the man longer and he couldn’t help falling for the man. Alec was so different than anyone else Magnus had dated and sure, they weren’t dating but magnus definitely wanted to potentially date him. Alec is so attractive and adorable it actually hurt Magnus and he could tell Alec had his own little sense of humour and he was so friendly. He wanted Alec in his life, even if it was a friendship, although he really wanted to date the man.

 

Before Magnus realised it was already time to leave for Lukes, luckily they lived quite close to each other so he decided to walk instead to clear his head.

 

He got to Luke’s house about 15 minutes later and when he knocked on the door a red head answered it.

 

“Look who finally decided to show up.” Clary smiled and instantly brought Magnus in for a hug.

 

“it’s alright biscuit i’m only 10 minutes late. You two should know by now I make a dramatic entrance.”

 

“True,” she laughed, “Come on. Luke brought Indian.” Clary said and lead Magnus to the dining room.

 

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Luke smiled hugging Magnus before sitting down at the table.

 

“didn’t fancy cooking today?” Magnus said as they started digging into their food.

 

“Well I tried cooking this really advanced dish I wanted to try but it didn’t turn out very well.” Luke laughed and so did Clary and Magnus.

 

They ate their food in silence and once they finished they put their empty bowls in the dishwasher and sat down in the living room.

 

“So what’s been going on with you two then?” Luke asks.

 

“Well Magnus has been talking to a boy.” Clary smirks and Magnus gives her a death stare.

 

“Oh really? who is he?” Luke asks intrigued.

 

Magnus was about to reply saying it was nobody but Clary with her big mouth decided to talk once again.

 

“he actually works at your school.”

 

Lukes face was pure shock and if it wasn’t Magnus in that situation he would be laughing.

 

“Really? Who?” Luke was looking at Magnus now and so was Clary with a mischievous grin on her face.

 

“Alec lightwood.” Magnus practically whispered almost shyly. Before Luke could say anything else Magnus carried on, “But we are not dating, we have only been talking for a week.”

 

Luke stared back at Magnus not reacting until a massive grin formed on his face.

 

“Alec’s a good kid. And an amazing teacher. He’s a good man Magnus I hope it goes well for you with him. You deserve it.” Luke smiled warmly at Magnus who was very surprised at the man’s comments. He didn’t know what Luke would say but certainly not this and Magnus appreciated it so much, especially coming from someone who was basically a dad to him.

 

“Thank you Luke.” He smiled and hugged the other man.

 

“Clary also fancies Alec’s brother.” Magnus also decided to chime in. Honestly he felt like a 12 year old gossiping but she deserved it.

 

“Jace? Have you even met him?” Luke asked.

 

“Yeah. We’ve been to the same party once or twice and talked a few times. Nothings ever come of It though.”

 

Luke just nodded before turning back to Magnus.

 

“Did you know it’s Alec’s birthday today?” Luke said.

 

“No I did not.” _Interesting._

 

“I thought so, he doesn’t really like his birthday.”

 

“Well excuse me while I go make a call.”

 

 

____________

 

 

After work, despite Alec’s hesitancy, everyone came round his house to “celebrate” his birthday. Well, by everyone he meant: Izzy, Max, Madzie Jace and even Aline. Maryse had got held up at workout Alec didn’t mind

 

He was talking to Maia before his phone started ringing. He politely excused himself and walked into the hall and sat on the staircase. He looked down at his phone and smiled brightly when he saw that Magnus was calling him. He had answered the call before he even realised.

 

“Magnus.” He greeted trying not to sound too happy.

 

“How come you didn’t tell me it was your birthday?”

 

Oh.

 

“er it didn’t really come up.” He suggested.

 

“Well I would’ve brought you a present. Maybe even given you a birthday kiss.” God was that tempting.

 

“Well at least that happened yesterday.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“But seriously you don’t have to get me anything.” 

 

“I have to woo you some how Alexander.” Magnus said seriously which made Alec laugh.

 

“Buying me presents won’t woo me.”

 

“Ok so what will make me sweep you off your feet?” Magnus teased.

 

“Errr I don’t know, taking me on dates?”

 

“Okay, so what are you doing this weekend then?”

 

“I dont know why?” Obviously Alec knew but he had to be sure.

 

“To take you on a proper date of course!” Magnus said it so easily that it made Alec swoon

 

“Wasn’t yesterday a date?” Alec said pathetically.

 

“Sure. But we can go on a proper date this weekend if you want?”

 

“Yeah sure.” Alec said a bit too quickly.

 

“We can celebrate your birthday.”

 

“thats not happening.”

 

“i will make you like your birthday.” Magnus laughed.

 

“Won’t happen. Too much emotional trauma.”

 

“Ah we will talk about it over dinner.” He said while laughing making Alec laugh.

 

“I gotta go Magnus. I have people round but text me about the date yeah?”

 

“Sure darling. Go spend time with your family.”

 

“bye Magnus.”

 

“Bye Alexander. Happy birthday.”

 

They hung up and Alec took a moment and took a long breath on the stares. honestly, Magnus will be the death of him.

 

He stood up and walked back into the living room everyone staring back at him

 

“Who was is that?” Izzy smirked as Alec walked back into his living room.

 

“No one.”

 

“It was Magnus wasn’t it?”

 

“Who’s Magnus?” Jace asked as everyone now was looking at Alec

 

“The person he met at the syrup club.” Izzy smiled and Alec gave her a death stare.

 

“Wait. Magnus as in Magnus Bane? Very glittery, flirty?” MAdzie asked

 

“Yeah, you know him too?” Alec asked

 

“He’s my mums best friend. He’s basically my uncle.”

 

“It really is a small world.” Alec murmured to himself

 

“That still doesn’t explain why this dude called you.” Jace said.

 

“They are practically dating.” Izzy said simply

 

“No! Me and Magnus are only friends!”

 

“Bullshit.” Aline called out from behind. “The last friend you made was me... in high school.”

 

“I have friends!” Alec moaned

 

“Okay name one friend you made after me.” Aline smirked

 

“Okay. Simon.” Alec cringed.

 

“You find him annoying and you met him through me.” Max said.

 

“Luke.” Alec tried again.

 

“He’s the head teacher you have to be friends with him.” Izzy said.

 

“Madzie! Madzie we are friends aren’t we?” He looked at madzie pleading.

 

“I’m sorry Alec but we are 11 years apart, I used to be one of your students and you used to babysit me before I got adopted.” Alec couldn’t really argue with that, he’d known madzie for years and that’s how Max and her met but they are more acquaintances.

 

“Underhill! The other history teacher. We are friends. We love history and we talk about it over lunch sometimes!”

 

“You don’t even know his first name-“

 

“He doesn’t know mine either but we are still friends! See I make friends.” Alec smiled pleased with himself

 

“Okay Alec congratulations for making one more friend after 20 years.” Maia said sarcastically

 

“Well two now he’s met Magnus.” Jace pointed out.

 

“Ah But does he really want Magnus to be his friend.” Izzy smirked and giggled.

 

Alec flipped off Izzy and they all giggled but after that they stopped talking about him. Soon after they all left which left Alec watching reruns of the office all on his own. And then his phone went off again. And he smiled again when he realised it was Magnus.

 

 

 

**_From Magnus:_ **

 

_How do you feel about bowling?_

 

 

 

**_To Magnus:_ **

 

_Its cool. I dont know ive done it before not for a lone while though. why?_

 

 

 

**_From Magnus:_ **

 

_Are you free tomorrow for a date? We can go bowling and go to lunch or dinner afterwards?_

 

 

**_To Magnus:_ **

__

_I’m free. That would be great see you tomorrow._

 

 

 

He put his phone away before Magnus replied.

 

 

Him and Magnus were going on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY I am back 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Let me know if I missed out any mistakes and comment down below what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> follow me on twitter @cryingovermalec for updates.
> 
> I would also like to say I have finished writing chapter 8 and there has been draaamaaa.
> 
> see you next week


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date time for Malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to live tweet use the hashtag #creatinghistoryfic

“Iz, what am I supposed to wear?!” Alec stressed into the phone, clutching it tightly.

 

“I don’t know big brother, what did he text you?” Izzy laughed. Since Alec had called her she had been anything but help. She had just kept on laughing at Alec’s freakout.

 

“He text me yesterday asking about bowling and text me this morning to make sure we were doing it still. What does someone wear to bowling izzy?” Alec rushed. He was supposed to meet Magnus in 2 hours and he still had no clue what to wear.

 

“What did you wear when you last saw him?”

 

“I just wore my work clothes.” Alec said lamely

 

“For gods sake Alec! You’re supposed to make effort for the people that you like!” Isabelle screamed.

 

“I wasn’t planned it just happened! What else was I supposed to do! Alec moaned.

 

Izzy just sighed at her brother.

 

“Basically anything is better than your work clothes, so you should be okay. Just make sure you don’t pick out anything with holes in it.”

 

“Wha-Izzy! Isabelle. That doesn’t help me at all. I still do know what I'm going to wear! Alec whispered angrily.

 

“Alec,” Isabelle sighed into the phone, “I can’t help you. I’m kinda busy busy right now.” Izzy said trying to sound sympathetic but sounded distracted instead.

 

“Where are you?” Alec demanded instantly going into big brother mode.

 

“I’m just at home Alec, but I kind of have a date round at the moment.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah… so he’s probably wondering why I have taken so long in the bathroom.” She laughed weakly.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I am sorry. I will leave you to it.” Alec said.

 

“Good luck on your date Alec. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Izzy said happily

 

“You too, Iz.” Alec said and was about to hang up when she started talking again

 

“Oh and Alec?” Izzy said and Alec could sense her smile on her face, “You look nice in that denim shirt I got you a few months back.” She said and hung up

 

 

That made Alec feel better. He just hoped he still had that shirt

 

 

______________

 

 

“You know I love having you both here, but I do have I date I would really, reallylike to get to.” Magnus said rushing around looking for the right necklace that went with his outfit. Because you know, he had to look flawless for Alec.

 

Catarina and Madzie had come to Magnus’ unexpectedly about an hour before and let them stay while he got read. Magnus had known Catarina for years - Madzie for nearly her whole life - that they basically lived at Magnus’, it was basically a second home to the. Which meant that they could sit around while Magnus got ready for his date.

 

“Oh yeah, you have a date.” Madzie smirked cryptically, stroking Chairman Meow who had been sleeping on her lap since she had got to Magnus’

 

“I know that face Madzie Fell! What do you know?”

 

Madzie leaned in playfully, well as far as she could go with Chairman on her lap, “I know Alec.” She whispered.

 

Magnus’ eyes widened. That wasn’t what he was expecting and he needed Madzie to explain.

 

“Please elaborate sweet pea.”

 

Madzie rolled her eyes, “Alec used to babysit me when I was in foster care. He’s also my boyfriends brother.”

 

Oh. Alec did mention his younger brother having a girlfriend. The same brother who had a weird crush on Simon. He’d have to talk to Alec about that today. Magnus was shocked he hadn’t been told yet and by the looks of Catarina it was news to her too.

 

“Is this the same boyfriend whom you haven’t told me anything about? Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“There’s nothing to tel!”

 

“Youve been dating over a year now and you live with him. I didnt even know his name until a minute ago.”

 

“Well Alec will probably tell you things about him on your date. You will probably meet him soon to, you both are head over heels for each other.”

 

Magnus ignored the last comments because he wanted to know about Max through Madzie but for a moment he didnt care. He knew he was smitten with Alec, but to know Alec felt the same made him smile brightly.

 

“Wait.” Catarina said abruptly. Up until now she seemed to have been in deep thought. “I think I have met Alec. She turned to Madzie, “It was before you two moved in together and I drove you to his old house and when we knocked at the door a tall boy with messy hair answered it. He was very polite and quite polite.”

 

Madzie giggled while she nodded furiously at her mum. Magnus was having a great time but then he realised it was time for him to go on his date which made his stomach go funny. That was weird.

 

“Okay you two, I really need to go otherwise I will be late and I don’t want that to happen.” Magnus said and practically pushed the two out of his apartment while they both made very inappropriate comments about the date.

 

 

__________________

 

 

 

Alec got to the bowling alley a bit earlier than he was supposed to. Once he had finished getting ready, he had turned very restless and couldn’t wait around his house any longer so he decided to walk to where Magnus had told him to go. He had been bowling before -not the same one as today - just not for years.

 

He thought getting to the bowling place would calm his nerves but in fact it was the complete opposite. Well he couldn’t tell if he was feeling nervous or excited, maybe both?

 

He didn’t have time to think about it because there was already a familiar voice calling from behind them.

 

“Alexander!” Magnus called after him.

 

When Alec turned to face Magnus his jaw dropped, although he tried to act subtle about it. Magnus was looking ethereal. He was wearing a t tight purple shirt that showed off his abs which were tucked into his painted on black pants. Alec also couldn’t miss the necklaces that were laying on the bare bit of Magnus’ chest. And by the look Magnus was giving him his mission to look subtle failed.

 

“I thought I was early.” Was all that Magnus said when he finally caught up with Alec. At first, Alec didn’t hear what he was saying and had to force himself to stop staring at Magnus and not focus on Magnus’ silky voice.

 

“You are early, I was just extra early.” Alec smiled at him, lightly blushing.

 

Magnus smiled brightly back at Alec and _oh god_ did Alec love that smile.

 

“Do you want to go in?” Magnus asked pointing towards the the building behind her.

 

Alec nodded and followed Magnus into dark building, definitely not staring at his ass. Don’t say anything but Magnus had an awesome ass, not that Alec was surprised at all. He followed Magnus into a dark room that was filled with lots of music. It blared out some pop music and Alec nearly walked into children running around on a sugar high.

 

The two walked passed the bar and restaurant inside, where Alec assumed they would eat afterwards, and straight to where the bowling alley.

 

“I already payed for the bowling alley.” Magnus said as he saw the look Alec gave him.

 

“How much was it? i’ll give you some money.”

 

“Do not worry Alexander, the date was my idea, therefore it is my treat.” Magnus said and Alec couldn’t bring himself to argue with him.

 

“Well, I will pay for the next date.” Alec replied before he even realised what he had just said.

 

“Already planning our next date Alexander? How forward.” Magnus teased with a hint of fondness.

 

“Yes,, because you look _that_ good.” Alec said cheekily with a hint of seriousness which managed to render Magnus speechless.

 

Magnus stared at Alec while he smiled widely. It seemed to make Alec a little bit uncomfortable which Magnus understood. He was acting a little bit creepy right now.

 

“You can bowl first.” Magnus said as he pointed to where all the bowling balls were kept.

 

confidently, Alec jumped up and grabbed any ball. Before he took his turn he turned back to Magnus smirking.

 

“Be careful, you are about to get thrashed at bowling. I am the king of bowling.”

 

“Is little Alexander a bit competitive?” He cooed mockingly, “I am already loving this side of you.”

 

“You won’t in a minute.” Alec replied getting prepared to bowl.

 

“trash talk,” Magnus observed, “Who knew.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes and ran towards the alley not forgetting to obviously let go of the ball. Alec’s confidence was knocked down when none of the pins got… knocked down.

 

Magnus started to piss himself with laughter as Alec gave him a death stare.

 

“Ok in all fairness the last time I went bowling was about 10 years ago.”

 

Magnus laughed even harder at this and decided to ignore him ready for his next go.

 

Overall on this go, he got 2 pins down and ended up sulking on the seat next to Magnus.

 

“not so confident now are you?” Magnus said still with a hint of laughter.

 

“I’m 30 now, I’m getting off.” Alec joked wiping fake tears.

 

“Poor you.” Magnus pouted and instinctively grabbed Alec’s pouty cheeks.

 

And then all the hints of laughter were instantly gone when they started to stare at each other. Magnus dropped his hands and the whole place paused and it felt like it was just them two in their own little world

 

Alec felt himself lean in, so did Magnus. And as much as Alec wanted to kiss Magnus they still were in the middle of a game and too early yet. He stopped inches away from Magnus and his breathe hitched.

 

“It’s your turn.” Alec whispered.

 

It took a moment to realise what Alec said but Magnus huffed out a laugh trying not to feel disappointed that they didn’t get to kiss. It’s all Magnus had thought about since he met Alec; having Alec’s plump lips on his and their tongues danced together like they were made for each other. Magnus cleared his throat and stood up trying not to look as horny as he felt.

 

Of course Alec didn’t realise. He was too busy thinking about how easy it was speaking to Magnus, how he felt like he knew the man for years. It felt right.

 

The noise of pins crashing brought Alec out of his thoughts. And then it was followed by Magnus doing the sexiest victory dance ever. Alec looked back at the lane to see that Magnus in fact got a strike.

 

“You are an asshole.” Alec said with the biggest smile on his face.

 

“Don’t be jealous just because _I_ am the king of bowling.” Magnus grinned widely as he mocked Alec, sitting back next to Alec.

 

“Haha. Very funny. Just don’t get too ahead of yourself because I will beat you.”

 

Magnus started to laugh so hard he had to lean into Alec for support. And if Alec wasn’t trying to pretend to be angry he would’ve laughed with him.

 

“Come on hotshot, show me how its done.”

 

 

_____________________

 

 

So Alec lost at bowling by 50 points. And yes, Alec was very competitive but he couldn’t feel angry for long because Magnus was so happy with his win and he just couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed with the beautiful man before him.

 

It took Magnus half an hour to stop teasing Alec before he gave up and took Alec to the little restaurant inside the building.

 

“This place isn’t that glamorous for a first date but it does have good food.”

 

“As long as i’m with you I don’t care where I eat.” Alec said with sudden boldness. Magnus looked at him with an unreadable expression before diverting his attention to the menu.

 

“You know what they say. Loser pays for dinner.” Alec smiled because he really wanted to find a way to pay for dinner on their first date considering Magnus and payed for their bowling. So in a way losing bowling was great for him, he would just never admit that though.

 

“You don’t have t-“

 

“No Magnus,” Alec interrupted him, “you payed for bowling, I want to pay for this.” Alec said sternly and Magnus just nodded.

 

Both of them sat in peaceful silence looking through the menu.

 

“Hi i’m Brooke, I will be your waitress today. Are you ready to order?” A young woman with ginger hair said as she approached their table.

 

“I believe we are,” Magnus looked over to Alec for confirmation who nodded, “I will have the Hawaiian burger with a side of barbecue chicken wings and fries please.”

 

“Of course! What would you like to drink?”

 

“I would like a martini please.” Magnus winked and handed her over his menu.

 

“And for you sir.” The woman blushed and put her hand on Alec’s shoulder. Magnus found it really hard to hold back his laughter.

 

“Erm… I would like a double cheese burger with garlic bread and a diet coke please.”

 

“Excellent choice.” She said as Alec handed her the menu her hadn’t touching his. She walked away leaving her hand on his shoulder for a long as possible. As soon as she was out of ear shot Magnus started laughing maniacally.

 

“Shut up! That wasn’t funny.” Alec moaned but laughing with Magnus.

 

“She was into you, can’t say i’m surprised.”

 

Alec’s reply to that was a blush forming on your face.

 

“It is so _easy_ to make you blush. It’s adorable.”

 

That just made him blush even more, “I’m sorry I’m just not used to it.”

 

“Well as long as I’m here I will be complimenting you every day.”

 

Alec carried on blushing and the two went into another comfortable silence. Both Alec and Magnus didn’t think every second needed to be filled with conversation especially when it wasn’t awkward between them.

 

“Guess who I saw today.” Magnus smiled after moments of the two staring at each other.

 

“Who did you see today?” Alec repeated back to Magnus.

 

“Madzie.”

 

Aaah. I so assumed she mentioned me then.”

 

“we talked about you but she didn’t actually mention properly how she knew you other than the fact that she is dating your brother.”

“Well when I was 17 I needed a job so I went into babysitting. I had a few people I looked after but I remember getting a call from this family, who were quite creepy and scary, asking me to babysit their 6 year old foster kid and I took it because I needed the money. I instantly loved Madzie she was so cute but you could tell that the foster parents, who I never actually knew the name of, didn’t take much care if her. They were out every week and the only reason I stayed with that job because I felt bad leaving Madzie alone. She barely spoke to me she was a very shy child but we always had fun. And then I got older and stopped babysitting but couldn’t stop baby-sitting madzie until 3 years later and I got a text, just a text, saying I didn’t need to come next week because Madzie had been adopted, I was so happy for her but I didn’t deny that I missed looking after her every week. And then a couple of years ago, when me and Max still lived together, Max brought home Madzie. I instantly knew it was her she hadn’t changed, but instead of being the shy 7 year old I knew, she was a bubbly and funny teenager who spoke for England. She instantly remembered me and thats basically it. I instantly took Madzies side in their relationship which I probably shouldn’t have but Max understood how protective I was of her.” Alec said animatedly waving his hands around. Since Magnus had started talking to Alec this was the most he had spoken to him at one time and he was loving it.

 

“That is amazing Alexander. Good for you.” Magnus beamed.

 

“When did you first meet Madzie?” Alec asked sipping on his drink which had came during his mini speech.

 

“Well I’ve known Catarina since I moved here from Indonesia, so 15 years? she’s always tried to settle down but it’s been hard for her because of her schedule as a nurse; she never had the time. She’s always wanted children but obviously she never found the right man. And then one day she comes round my house with a shy little 9 year old and told me she had adopted. at first I told her she was crazy but I knew she would be an excellent mother and she had been ready for years. I watched Madzie grow from a shy girl who barely spoke a sentence to a beautiful young woman who, like you said, spoke for hours on end. It’s only really been her and Cat but they used to come round mine all the time and I would always look after her if Cat needed to work, I could easily work from home anyway. Me, Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael and Tessa all became closer than family to Madzie. And then Will and Jem came along, which is a story for another time.” Magnus paused and smiled to himself.

 

“And then a couple years ago she came to mine and was a lot happier than I had ever seen her.She told me she had a boyfriend but that was the only moment I’d ever known her that she didn’t say much more. In face she had literally only told me his name and a few things he had done for her until today. But you could tell she was literally a love sick teenager. Although I do want to question Max’s love for Simon.”

 

Alec laughed, “Okay I may have over exaggerated Max’s love for Simon. He would choose Madzie over him any day.

 

“that’s good I had to make sure. I do want to meet Max though.”

 

“You will definitely meet him one day.”

 

Magnus nearly blushed. He didn’t know what to say to that because Alec had just admitted he wanted to see Magnus again and liked him enough to meet his family. It meant more to Magnus than he would’ve thought

 

Luckily Magnus didnt have to reply because a waiter was arriving with their food.

 

they ate their food in silence but that didn’t stop them from making eye contact every once in a while. At one point they both looked over at the same time which made them both chuckle.

 

“So how was your birthday yesterday?” Magnus asked once they had both finished their food.

 

“It was just a normal day, except I am one year older. So much to celebrate.”

 

“You really don’t like birthdays do you?”

 

“No, I just don’t really care for them. I don’t really enjoy the day probably from emotional childhood trauma.” Alec laughed and Magnus tilted his head in question.

 

“My birthdays, or any birthdays in our house in fact, always ended up in arguments. Our parents were very strict and hard on all of us so birthdays were “a nuisance” to them. It also lead to me coming out on my birthday too and my parents kicking me out. So just bad memories really.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Magnus said and leaned forward to grab Alec’s hands. “That must have been horrible for you.”

 

“Yeah it was at the time. But I’m over it now. My mum and dad divorced and I’m talking tomy mum again. My dad refuses to talk to me though, he still hasn’t come to terms with my “lifestyle.”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, it’s in the past.” Alec said looking at their hands intertwined and smiled sadly. “But what about you though, how was your childhood?”

 

Magnus then let go of their hands and Alec saw a guarded expression wave over Magnus.

 

“Well that is a very long and depression story for another date. But a shortened version is that I was born in Indonesia, I never knew my dad, my mum killed herself leaving me with my step dad who I hated. So i ran away from home when I was 17 and moved here. Luke and Jocelyn took me in taught me English, I taught them Indonesian. They gave me a home and I am forever grateful for them.”

 

“Wow, I am so sorry.” Was all that Alec could say. He always complained about his childhood but compared to MAgnus’ he had had it easy. He couldn’t imagine moving country all on his own not knowing the language.

 

“Like you said ‘it’s all in the past.” He laughed weakly. “But I want to know more about you. Let’s do quick fire questions.” He said a bit more excitedly.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow.

 

“I ask you a question and you answer as quick as you can. And we keep going. You up for this Lightwood?”

 

“Go for it.”

 

“Okay, so… what’s your favourite colour?” Magnus giggled.

 

“Black.”

 

“Dissapointing but predictable.” Alec scoffed and Magnus took a moment to look the man up and down.

 

“What is your favourite animal?” Magnus carried on.

 

“Erm I dont know, a dog?”

 

“Come on that’s such a cliche choice! You must have another favourite!”

 

Alec shrugged, “I think Dinosaurs and mammoths are pretty cool too.”

 

Magnus put his hands up in surrender still smiling widely at Alec, “Of course the historian likes the animals that are extinct. You must love _Ice age: Dawn of the dinosaurs_ ”

 

“My favourite movie.”

 

“No way!” Magnus exclaimed laughing.

 

“Yeah it’s an awesome movie!” Alec said mirroring Magnus’s smile

 

 

________________________

 

 

 

They sat for a little longer talking about nothing in particular their smiles not leaving their faces. And then Alec decided to get the bill and offered to walk Magnus home, it was on his way anyway.

 

Which brought them to where they are now: walking in the cold evening air shoulder to shoulder. Alec felt like he wanted to reach out and hold Magnus’s hand but he felt it was too soon for that. Instead they stayed in silence occasionally pointing out different things around them but other than that there was no need to talk. It was a beautiful evening and it was so much better than Magnus and Alec were spending it with each other.

 

“This is me.” Magnus said sadly stopping in front of a big building.

 

“Okay.” Alec said simply stopping in front of Magnus.

 

“I had a great time tonight thank you Alexander.”

 

“no, thank you. You planned this and it was amazing so thank you.”

 

Magnus’s face softened as he looked at Alec.

 

“It was my pleasure,” he smiled, “and I hope theres more dates to come?”

 

“Oh of course.” Alec replied almost instantly trying not to sound too eager.

 

Magnus chuckled, “Goodbye Alexander.”

 

“Goodbye Magnus.” 

 

Magnus gave him one last smile and turned around walking towards his house. Before he opened the door to enter his building he turned back to Alec.

 

“Make sure to text me Alexander. Or call. I would love to hear from you.” Magnus winked before rushing back into the building.

 

Without thought Alec started to walk home smiling widely to himself like a mad mam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! im back.
> 
> let me know what you thought of this chapter
> 
> follow me on twitter for updates @cryingovermalec
> 
> thank you to everyone who has been here since the first fic and continues to like and comment, you know who you are ;)
> 
> you know what else I realise... Maryse and Luke can't be together because Alec and Magnus would technically would end up step siblings which I can't deal with. Luke can't also be with Catarina because that would've happened by now. so I guess we have to create some original characters then. and we all know how much I love to do that.
> 
> let me know what you thought of the chapter and let me know if I made any mistakes 
> 
>  
> 
> see you next week bois


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has open evening at school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this longer chapter 
> 
> and if you wanna live tweet use the hashtag #creatinghistoryfic

During 3rd period on Monday, Alec had a free period so he was hoping he could sit in the staff room mark some work and maybe think about a certain beautiful man he hasn’t stopped thinking about since Saturday.

That was what he hoped too do anyway, he even got as far as sitting down in the staff room until the annoying intern, who he hadn’t bothered to learn her name, came rushing in looking as flustered as always.

“Alec. Alec. I need you.”

“I am a little busy right now.” Alec grumbled.

“i need you,” she said ignoring Alec, “The drama teacher is off sick and we have no cover teachers left to fill in. And you are the only teacher left.  

Shit. He hated cover teaching enough as it is but drama? It was the worst subject that was ever created.

“Are you sure theres no one else who can cover? Like a teacher who actually knows drama?”

“Believe me your are one of my last people I go to. It’s either you or Luke, and you know how Luke gets when I ask him. He has important paperwork to do.”

That was true. Luke was the head teacher after all, he wasn’t made to teach and Alec couldn’t exactly refuse to do his job. So he nodded and packed up all his work and started walking to the drama block. He had no clue what he was going to do but he did know someone who eh thought would know a thing or two. And before he even got out the staff room he was calling that said person. 

“Alexander. Shouldn’t you be at work?” Magnus answered after 2 rings.

“What do you know about drama?” Alec said keeping the conversation short. He was kind of rushing and he wasn’t supposed to be ringing people during work hours.

“Not much, although I always loved performing. Why?”

Damn it. That wasn’t much help.

“I have to cover a drama class because the teacher is… actually I don’t know but- stop laughing!” Alec moaned when hen heard family chuckles on the other end.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just imagining how grumpy you are right now. I also can’t imagine you doing drama so theres also that.

“Not helping Magnus.”

“Right. Right sorry. Drama is all about being flamboyant; bring out your inner gay or just for you show off your gayness.” Magnus said starting to laugh again.

“I’m not the one doing drama I have to teach it.”

“Well tell them what I just told you. But in all seriousness surely theres a plan you need to follow and just leave them to act you don’t need skill to teach drama, but I am sure you will be excellent at it.”    

Alec smiled into the phone, “Yeah. Okay, thank you Magnus.”

“no problem darling, is there anything else you need?”

“Yeah thank you again Magnus.” He said stopping outside the classroom.

“It’s really okay. Have fun teaching Drama. Break a leg.” Magnus giggled then hung up.  

Alec took a deep breathe and waited a couple of minutes before he opened the door to the drama room.

“Hello students, I am Mr Lightwood I am covering your class today.” Alec bellowed silencing all the students  

 

 

____________________

 

 

Magnus had been thinking about Alec all day. That morning Magnus was about start designing a dress for one of his clients and then Alec rang him and he got completely distracted and before he knew it, it was 5pm and he hadn’t even been to the office that day.

If this is the impact Alec had on him then he isn’t sure when he would ever end up working. He could always get the employees to do his job, he is the founder of the company anyway.  

A buzzing from Magnus’ pocket interrupted his thoughts. He fished the phone out of his pocket and saw that Luke was calling him. 

“Hello _ayah.”_

“Hello Magnus.” Luke replied instantly.

“Why are you calling on this lovely evening?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I have an open evening this Friday so we will have to cancel our dinner.” 

“Okay that’s fine,” Magnus smiled and then he thought of something, “Will Alec be at his open evening?

“Of course. He is a teacher after all. He will be planning something he is going to do in his room and a few students to show visitors. Why do you ask?”

“Can I come with you?” Magnus asks. He had been wanting to see Alec again since their date and there was something in him that really wanted to see Alec in his element.

Luke replied with a groan and Magnus frowned.

“What was that for?”

“Every year I ask you to come with me to see what I have done to the school and you and Clary always say no. and then a man comes into your life, who you would’ve met before if you would’ve come to earlier open evenings, and suddenly you want to come now.”

“…so do you not want me to come?” Magnus said half joking.

“Of course I want you to come! I actually want you to see the school though not just rushing off to find Alec because he does have a job to do and we can’t have someone distracting him.”

Magnus smiled warmly into the phone, “Okay so how about you pick me up this Friday show me around and then go do what you have to do being the head of the school and all and I will find Alec and I promise not to distract him too much. Deal?.”

Luke chuckled into the phone, “Okay deal. I will text you on later on in the week with more details.”

“Okay cool thank you.”

“Don’t be too excited. It’s just a school.” Luke said and Magnus could almost feel him eye rolling which made Magnus laugh.

“But I have to go Magnus I need to call Clary.”

 “Okay Bye Luke, I will see you Friday.”

“See you Friday.”

And then they both hung up and Magnus didn’t waste one moment to call Alec. Only this time he facetimed Alec because he was itching to see the man.

Within seconds the FaceTime had connected and he definitely wasn’t ready to see him again.

He instantly came face to face with blackness which he soon realised that Alec was propping his phone or something. When Alec did finally prop his phone properly Magnus gasped quietly. He was still in his work clothes and was wearing reading glasses, which was a lot hotter than Magnus liked to admit, and seemed to be amongst a pile of exercise books. There was a whiteboard behind him filled with writing and Alec was looking at the screen smiling tiredly. 

So it seemed that Alec was still at school like the workaholic he is looking as cute as ever. But it was nearly 6:30 and Alec should’ve really been home by now and had dinner. Magnus hated how he was already acting like a boyfriend but in reality he barely knew the man and had been on one date.

“Hello Alexander. Are you still at work?”

Alec looked at him with an unimpressed look, “Well I was supposed to finish this on my free period but I had to teach drama instead so…”

Magnus laughed, “Oh yeah I forgot about that. How did it go?”

“Awful! There was this girl called chance, what kind of name is that anyway, and she was this really annoying dramatic drama student who kept trying to sass me and thought she was the best in the class. There was this couple who kept making out in the back so in the end I gave them both detentions haha. And then there was this shy kid who kept following me about and was obsessed with me and came up to me after class and told me he was gay and everything and he thanked me for helping me come out, so thats one good thing that came out of it.”

Magnus felt a warm feeling in his stomach and smiled, “You certainly made an impression on those kids.”

“Yeah I guess… but how are you?” Alec asked moving closer to the camera.”

Magnus took this opportunity to flirt“I am great now I am talking to you.” 

Alec then made gagging and pretended to be sick. Magnus gave him an offended look and Alec laughed.

“I’m only joking I am flattered really.”

“Awe. Well I have to say you look extra hot today with your teacher glasses.”

"hahahaagahagahfgawguore.” Alec said making weird noises and taking off his glasses. Magnus pouted. 

“Is it inappropriate to say I really want to kiss you right now? Magnus said feeling adventurous and he ignored Alec blushing brightly.

“Well you could’ve already done it on Saturday but you missed that opportunity.” Alec smirked.

“Okay Casanova, when was I supposed to kiss you then?” Magnus said resting his elbows on the table and cupping his face with his hands.

“You are Magnus Bane you should’ve thought of a creative way to sweep me off my feet instead of running into your building away from me.   

Magnus scoffed, “I didn’t run away from you, I could’ve easily kissed you!”

“Mm then why didn’t you.” Alec challenged

“Why didn’t you, if you thought there was an opportunity?” Magnus raised an eyebrow and he saw Alec’s immediate panic look.

“Was there a reason you called Magnus? Or just to tell me how good I look?”

Magnus laughed and smiled innocently. “I did actually have a reason to call not just to tell you you look pretty good.”

“Go for it.”

“What are yo doing on Friday?” Magnus asked knowing the answer already.

“the school has an open evening and as a teacher I have to be there to show off history and work and maybe even do a presentation. But I have to plan a thing with a couple of students.” 

“Great,” Magnus said clapping his hands, “because I am going to!”

Alec looked at Magnus and tilted his head confused, “What?”

“Well Luke called me earlier to cancel a dinner we had because he had to go open evening and I was like ‘Hey Alec will probably be there and I want to see the dude I am kind of dating’. Actually while we are on the subject what are we?” Magnus rushed.

“We have been on one date and one fake date I think we are dating.” Alec said confidently.

“Hehe I knew that I just wanted you to say it.” Magnus started laughing falling back into the sofa.

“You are so annoying.”

“Ah you love it. But anyway I wanted to see you and I have never seen the school before and I was like lets go for it. I would run into your room and jump on you and kiss your face off but I have been on strict instructions not to distract you.”

Magnus watched Alec while he was speaking and watched the blush creep up on his neck again and start shaking his head a lot. 

“I think just you being in the same room as me will distract me.”

“Please do not get erection in front of the children that will damage your reputation.”

Alec groaned, “Magnus. Stop.” 

“It is very easy teasing you Alexander.”

“Right, well, I need to go Magnus because I am about to get ready to go home.”

“Okay Darling drive home safe.”

“haha okay Magnus.”

“Bye Darling.”

“I will see you Friday.” Alec smiled.

“Of course.” Magnus winked and ended the call.

 

______________

 

 

Magnus and Alec didn’t really talk for the rest of the week. Magnus was busy with work and so was Alec, planning for open evening. The only thing that got Magnus through the next couple of days was the fact he was seeing Alec in a couple of days. That was the same with Alec too, work had been so boring Alec nearly felt like he was going to fall asleep in his own class.

It got to Friday and Alec woke up a bit too excited than he wanted to admit. He got ready quicker than he ever had. He left the house and picked up Max. He watched Madzie kiss him goodbye, which made him melt, and Max ran to the car with a goofy smile on his face.

“Hello Max.”

“Hello big bro.” He sung. 

They drove in silence for a couple of minutes and then Alec got his attention at some point during the drive.

“By the way Magnus is coming to open evening tonight.” 

“WHAT? WHY? WHEN? HOW? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SOONER!” Max practically screamed and luckily they were on a straight road because otherwise Alec probably would’ve crashed.

“Jesus Max what got you so crazy?”

“Madzie really looks up to the man, he’s basically her uncle I have to impress him. Not to mention he is a potential boyfriend of yours. I have to be on my A game.”

“So you don’t think you just overreacted a tiny bit just now?” 

Max smirked, “Yeah.”   

“Just be yourself, I think he would just be happy that you made Madzie happy.”

“aweeeee look at you being so soft for the morning.” Max teased stroking Alec’s hair.

“Get off me Max!”   

Max just started laughing to himself and they spent the rest of car journey in silence.

When they arrived at school Max fist pumped Alec and ran off in the other direction.

Alec started walking to his form room and tried not to think about how long the day was going to be  

 

 

____________________

 

 

Magnus spent the morning and afternoon in his office doing paperwork and doing the finishing touches on a dress he was making.

He went home at 4 and got ready for tonight, because you know he had to look his best.

At 6:30 Luke picked him up at drove him back to the school, before they left Magnus text Alec and found out Alec hadn’t even gone home before. He may have also mentioned along the lines how he was excited to see him which made Magnus nearly scream into a pillow. 

Luke, proudly showed him around the school, all around each block and classroom and Magnus had to admit it was quite impressive. During the tour Luke had to ke`ve to greet some special guests.

Which left Magnus all alone in the middle of a school he had never been too. He checked it phone and it was already 7:30, how had the tour taken an hour?

After about 15 minutes of getting lost he seemed to have found his bearings and headed towards the furthest block where Alec was. 

Outside the building there was a list of teachers and their rooms and when Magnus found out the room he practically sprinted into the building.

He walked, well he sped walked, passed a few room until he got to the right room. The door was already opened and a few people were in the room. Some students were at the front waiting for someone to speak to them. The room wasn’t decorated a whole lot but it was filled with history book and famous historians quotes. On the smart board there was a powerpoint presentation that was going around on its own about history. And at the back of the room there stood Alec. 

He was dressed in a black suit with his hands behind his back and talking to a tall lady saying something that was making Alec smile. It made Magnus instantly smile.

 Magnus walked in and started looking around the room. He flicked through some history books while he waited and at one point he looked back up at Alec who was still talking to someone and they locked eyes. Alec gave him a small smile and mouthed at him to wait a minute. Magnus nodded and went back to reading a section on Emily Pankhurst a woman who was part of the suffragette movement. 

“teaching yourself about the suffragettes I see.” A familiar voice said behind him and Magnus turned around smiling brightly to Alec who was also mirroring his expression.

“I have to learn somehow I am dating a history teacher after all.” Magnus smirked 

Alec laughed, “I want to show you something. Jade, Paul come over here.” He called and two students who were smiling at each other turned to face Alec with a frown and walked over to their teacher.

Matt leaned into magnus and whispered, “These are the two that were making out in drama today and their detention was to be with me for open evening acting as old famous people.”

“You are evil.” Magnus giggled.

“Just wait.” Alec smiled and watched the two finally get to the two.

“Paul or should I say Martin Luther King what would you like to say.” Alec smiled.

Paul rolled his eyes and spoke in the most monotone voice ever, “Hi. I am Martin Luther King Jr and I was born 15th of January 1929.”

“And what were you known for?”

“I was an activist and I campaigned for the rights of African Americans. And then I made a speech about my dream and got shot in 1968 or 1986 I can’t remember because I am dead.”

Magnus tried his hardest not to laugh he really did.

“Great. Now Jade its your turn.”

Jade, who had an equally unimpressed look on her face gave Alec a death stare, “Hi I am mother Teresa and I am a catholic nun. I was born in 1910 and died in 1997 in India. I fought for the rights of the sick and the helpless.”

“thank you both of you, you did a… moderate job. Go back over to your corner and if I see you make out one more time you will spending all next week with Mr Garroway. You have 30 more minutes and then we can all leave.” Alec said in a stern voice.

When they both left Magnus started laughing, “Oh my god are you like this to all your students?”       

“i am nice to all my students, them two aren’t my students I just had them for drama today.”

“Are you even allowed to do that?”

“I spoke to Luke about it, he found it hilarious and I phoned their parents and they were cool about it.” 

“Fair enough then.” Magnus nodded and then they were interrupted by one his student.

“Sorry to interrupt but theres a couple of people over there who were asking about history.” 

“Okay thank you Shane I will be right there.” Alec smiled.

“I will leave you to it then.” Magnus turned to leave but was stopped by Alec grabbing his arm.

“I have half an hour until I finish can you wait for me, I want to see you afterwards.”

Magnus’ heart melted, “Of course.” 

“Thank you.” Alec gave him one last smile before walked away and started talking to two a few people.

 

 

_______________

 

 

“Hey.” Alec greeted as he met Magnus again outside.

“Hey. How was tonight?”

“Yeah it was alright. I like talking to people about history.”

"That’s nice.”

“Yeah.” Alec said simply, “i also wanted to ask you if I could drive home tonight.”

“I would love to but I have to go find Luke to tell him because he was supposed to drive me home.”

“Yeah thats cool, his office is on the way to where Max is anyway and I have to take him home so.”

“Aaah so I will finally get to meet this famous Max.” 

Alec laughed,“Yeah. But don’t listen to a word he says. He’s always up to no good.” 

“I will keep that in mind.”

“Do you… Do you wanna go?” 

“Leave the way Mr Lightwood.” Magnus smirked

“Don’t _ever_ call me that.”

“Only for the bedroom?”

Alec then choked on his own spit and literally turned into a tomato.

“Too early for that huh?”

“Definitly.” Alec said and started walking towards Luke’s office. Magnus ran to catch up with Alec, because the dude walks fast. 

They walked shoulder to shoulder until they saw Luke and when Magnus knocked on the door Luke jumped in surprise, although if you tell him that he would deny it, before smiling warmly at both of them 

“Hello you two, going home?”

“Yeah, Alec offered to drive me home if thats okay?” 

“Of course it’s okay! Magnus, you are a grown man you don’t need to ask for approval. You haven’t before, you don’t need to start now.” Luke laughed.

“I was just being polite is all.”

“It’s fine go have fun you two.” Luke waved them off

“Bye Luke.” They both said in unison and laughed as they walked away.

They only had to walk through the hall until they got to the IT suite. They arrived just as Simon was leaving the room. When he saw the two he perked up in surprise.

“Oh hey Magnus!” He said happily and then turned to Alec and said quieter, “Alec.”

“Simon.” Alec glared.

“What got him so quiet?” Magnus asked

“I may have told him once how annoying he is. And how is voice sounds like a high pitched girl. What its true?”

Magnus just laughed because Alec was so innocent and so honest it was so cute.

Alec walked into the room, Magnus following and saw Max in the front. From sitting down, Magnus could see he was a tall and lanky kid with scruffy hair much like Alecs but instead of charcoal black it was a dusty brown and had a round moony face. You could definitely tell he was a lightwood. 

“Max. You ready to go?” Alec called out.

Max didn’t even look up from the screen, “Yeah, yeah give me a moment to finish up.”

Alec ushered Magnus over to a couple of chairs at the back of the room while they waited for Max to finish up. 

Alec watched Max as he clicked off his screen and finally looked up. Alec saw Max’ eyes widen for a second as he saw Magnus but kept his cool anyway.

“Now I am ready.” Max smiled.

“Awesome.” Alec said and when Max caught up to them he smiled, “And this is Magnus by the way.”

“Great to finally meet you.” Max smiled shaking Magnus’ hand.

“You too. I have heard a lot about you. From Alec and Madzie,” Magnus replied dropping their hands. 

“All good things I hope.”

“Madzie yes but Alec has told me that you are a pain in the ass.” 

Max punched Alec and Alec yelped giving Magnus a death stare who replied with a gummy smile.

“Okay lets go guys.”

Alec turned and started walking before the two replied. 

Max and Magnus talked the whole way to the car about nothing in particular which Alec loved. It was like 2 worlds coming together.

“Max, Magnus is going in the front.” Alec called over his shoulder as they got to the car. 

“Fine by me.” Max replied and jumped in the back.

Magnus smiled to himself and climbed into the passenger seat exchanging a look with Alec before Alec had to focus on the road.

“So how did you two meet?” Max laughed as Alec drove off. 

“Shut up Max.” Alec grumbled.

“Magnus, was Alec a gay mess in a strip club?”

“Alec is the definition of the gay mess.” Magnus smiled at Max and Max laughed hysterically.

The two of them high fived and Alec rolled his eyes, “Why did I ever want to introduce you two.”

“It was about time as well. I can’t believe Madzie hadn’t introduced me to you sooner.”

Magnus saw Max’s face look sadder and Max dropped his gaze to his lap. “That actually wasn’t Madzie. That was me. I was too scared to meet you in case you didn’t like me. Madzie looks up to you so much and I don’t think she’d stay with me if you didn’t like me.”

“I think you underestimate Madzie a teeny bit. If she loves you she would stay with you. But don’t worry. I approve.”   

“Cool. I will tell Madzie” Max laughed happily again, “Alec we can have double dates!” He teased.

“Oh would you look at that. We are at your place, what a shame.” Alec said with an unimpressed tone.

“Well I better be off. Have a great night you two don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Magnus it was great to meet you.”

“You too Max. Say I said hello to Madzie I hope to see you soon.”

“Bye Max.” Alec called.

Max climbed out of the car and skipped to his house and grabbed his key and let himself in.

“Well that was an experience.” Magnus laughed.

“He’s an idiot.”

“He’s adorable. Much like his big brother.”

“Shut up. Let’s get you home.” Alec said looking embarrassed.

10 minutes later they arrived at Magnus’ and Alec parked on his drive.

They sat there staring at each other with goofy faces on them smiling like crazy people.

“I had fun tonight.”

“We literally spent 10 minutes together.”

“I always love spending time with you Alexander.”

“It feels like we’ve known each other much longer than we have.” Alec blurted out randomly. 

"It has hasn’t it? I feel like we’ve been on more dates.” Magnus replied.

“I can’t believe we’ve been on only one.”

They were staring at each other again and felt each other moving closer towards each other. This time Magnus wasn’t letting either of them pull away.

“I promised myself the next time I saw you I was going to kiss you.”

“Now’s the opportunity. You don’t want to miss another opportunity do you?” Alec whispered moving closer.

“I do not.” 

And then Magnus closed the distance and finally kissed Alec. They both felt fireworks and  it was a beautiful kiss. It was slow and languid and their mouths fitted together perfectly. Obviously, It was awkward because they were still in the car but they made the best out of a weird situation. Magnus had wanted to kiss Alec since they met and he literally couldn’t hold back any longer. The kiss had been worth waiting for. Alec was a very good kisser, he seemed experienced but not too experienced if that even made sense maybe the kiss was getting to his head, he could get addicted to kissing Alec and he wanted to kiss Alec even more. He regretfully pulled away because the angle was starting to get uncomfortable. He also felt if he kissed Alec anymore tonight he may lose his mind and he couldn’t trust himself not to give in and take him to bed already. He didn’t want to lose Alec he was different from anyone else.

“Wow.” Alec said roughly in a whisper as stye pulled away. 

“I’ve been waiting weeks for this and you definitely didn’t disappoint.” Magnus smiled.

“Thank you. Right back at you.” 

Magnus was very aware that he had to leave and go inside soon and leave Alec. He wanted to spend more time with Alec, 10 minutes definitely wasn’t enough. So he asked the thing he had wanted to all night.

“Would you like to come in Alexander?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this chapter I really liked writing this one!
> 
> kudos and comment what you think about this chapter!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @cryingovermalec for some QUALITY content 
> 
> ive just finished chapter 10 or 11 I forgot and there was D R A MA 
> 
>  
> 
> see you all next week bro


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec spend some time together 
> 
>  
> 
> lightwood siblings return

Alec didn’t even need to think twice about his answer.

“Of course.” 

Magnus’ smile widened and unclipped his seat belt.

“Great.” Magnus said staring back at Alec.

“Yeah.” Alec replied still with a hint of roughness. 

“Let’s go inside.” Magnus laughed patting Alec’s cheek and climbing out go the car.

Alec followed Magnus and stood behind him as he fished for his front door key. Alec chuckled when Magnus struggled to get the door open.

“Shut up.”

“didn’t say anything.” Alec laughed and he cheered when Magnus finally got the door open.

“Hello Chairman, daddy’s home!” Magnus cooed and bent down to stroke the line.

Magnus then scooped up the cat and turned around showing it off Alec.

“Alexander, this is Chairman Meow, hes my baby,” Magnus said kissing the cats ears, “Chairman this is Alexander. Be nice you will be seeing more of him.”

Magnus looked back at Alec who was smiling at him. He then turned to the cat and took his paw and began to shake it.

“Nice to meet you Chairman.”

Magnus chuckled and put Chairman on the ground before heading to the kitchen.

“Would you like a drink Alexander?”

“Just a water please.”

“Very adventurous.”

Alec chuckled and took a moment to look over Magnus’ house. It was very classy and fashionable, very Magnus in every way. There were intricate designs on the wall and everything in the house had a special place where it needed to be.

“I like your house.”

“Thank you. I actually did it up myself.” He said as he handed a bottle of water over to Alec.

“Really?”

“Yeah. When I moved over here I had a bit of money from my mum passing away and my father gave my mother a lot of money before he left her to raise me so I got all of that. And when I moved out of Luke’s I spent it on this place and it was the first thing I ever owned by myself, so I did it as a project for myself. I was very proud of myself.”

“You should be the designs oyn the walls are crazy.”

Magnus beamed, “Thank you Alexander. There was a time when I was actually going to go into interior design but I knew fashion would be my true calling.”

“Well if your work is half as good as this house then I guess you a very good at what you do.”

“Oh you charmer you.” Magnus teased as he brought Alec over to the couch.

“So how are you holding up?”

Alec looked at Magnus, tilting his head in a questionable expression.

“From losing at bowling.” Magnus finished.

“Ah well I let you win.” Alec shrugged

Magnus giggled, actually giggled, and shuffled closer to Alec placing a hand on his shoulder. “Oh really?”

“Yeah! I wanted to win you over and I thought if I made you lose that wouldn’t happen.”

“whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Alec gasped and started to sulk next to Magnus. Magnus stared at Alec and he couldn’t seem to look away. Alec was beautiful, inside and out, and Magnus really wanted to be with him. He wanted to get to know him even more than he already had, he wanted to see how long it took for Alec to stop blushing at every compliment Magnus gave and more importantly he wanted to kiss Alec, to see all the different types of kisses they could do, how each one changed in meaning and passion.

“What?” Alec asked once he realised Magnus was staring at him.

“You are cute when you sulk.”

Alec scrunched his nose up like a little bunny 

“I am not cute.”

“Oh but you are.” Magnus smiled and booped Alec’s nose.

“I’m not cute, you are cute.” 

“cannot argue with you there,” Magnus said smirking back at Alec, “I am very very irresistible.”

“Trust me, I know.” Alec said in the same voice he did just 10 minutes ago straight after they kissed.

And once again they were staring at each other and all Magnus wanted to do was kiss the other man staring back at him.

"I really want to kiss you.” Magnus couldn’t help but saying.

“Another opportunity had arisen. And if you miss that I dont know what it would do to your- mmmpph.” Alec was cut off as Magnus cupped his face and brought him in for a kiss. Unlike the last time this kiss was more rushed and Magnus put all his emotion into that one kiss. Their lips danced together putting so much effort into that kiss, they started laughing when they both pulled away together.

“You talk too much.” Magnus says.

“You love it.” Alec teased.

“Debatable.”

Alec scoffed in offence and Magnus smiled innocently.

“You are cute.” Magnus said again and before Alec could moan he was grabbing the controller.

“What would you like to watch?” He asked and snuggled into Alec.

“I don’t mind.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and started looking through Netflix.

“Do you like The Office?"

“Yeah.”

“Well do you want to watch it?”

Alec huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, sure.”

Magnus clicked onto the programme and threw the controller onto the other couch. Magnus then leaned back into Alec resting his head on his shoulder, Alec also leaning into Magnus.

They watched about 10 minutes of the episode before they got too distracted by each other. It started with Magnus reaching for Alec’s hand and Alec taking it. And then Alec started to draw patterns on Magnus’ hand and then up his arms. Magnus couldn’t help but giggle which made Alec start to tickle him which ended with them on the floor, Alec on top of Magnus. Magnus winced as all of Alec’s weight was on him and Alec quickly kissed Magnus’s nose jumping up and helped Magnus up too.

Then they sat back down on the sofa but this time Magnus wrapped a blanket around both of them just enjoying each others company.

Alec was planning to go home after the episode but instead he ended up falling asleep next to Magnus.

 

 

________________

 

 

 

The first thing Alec noticed when he woke up was that he had a neck pain, which then followed for the reason of his neck pain: the couch. He hadn’t remembered falling asleep at Magnus’ but obviously he had because when he woke up he wasn’t at home. 

He woke up feeling happy today. He had a great time yesterday with Magnus he was really starting to fall for the guy. Magnus really seemed to get him and understand him and Alec felt like he had known Magnus for a lot longer than he had. Alec internally groaned because he really didn’t want to turn into a sap.

Regretfully, he pulled himself off the couch and followed the smell of food that seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

Sure enough when he got to the kitchen he saw Magnus cooking bacon and dancing to music that was faintly playing in the background.

Alec leaned himself on the doorway and watched amused at the scene before him. Magnus didn’t notice until he span in a circle but stopped mid way when he saw Alec.

“Did you see all of that?” Magnus asked flourishing his hadn’t around.

“Only the last…” Alec started and started to copy Magnus’ movements he had just saw, a worse version though, “…Bit”

“You are such a dork.”

“Better than being called cute I suppose.” 

Magnus chuckled and went back to cooking the bacon.

“I hope you like bacon.” He said dishing up their breakfast and placing it on the table.

“Who doesn’t like bacon?”

“Exactly! And please sit I don’t want to eat on my own.”

Alec nodded and joined Magnus at the table. They ate their food in silence occasional exchanging glances. Once they finished eating Magnus put their plates in the sink and joined Alec again back at the table.

“What are you doing today?” Magnus asked because he hoped Alec would stay here the whole day.

“I was planning to just mark work and tests while watching all the jurassic parks but I can always cancel them.”

“You want to stay?”

“Only if you want me too.”

Magnus couldn’t help but lean forward and place a quick kiss on Alec’s lips.

“Of course.”

“So. I wanna know more about you. Tell me about your friends.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “You want to learn more about me but you want to know about my friends?”

“Your friends can show me a lot about you.”

Magnus couldn’t argue with that logic.

“okay then, so you obviously know Catarina, too soft and good for this world and a damn good nurse too, I literally met her the week I got here and she was a big part of my experience here. From her I met Ragnor, who is a massive English grump who looks like a cabbage but is one of the best lawyers I know. And then theres Raphael who is this angry latino who is actually a softie, somewhere on the inside. He doesn’t reveal much information to us and even though i’ve known him for years I have no clue what he does for a living and to be honest I wouldn’t be surprised if he was some sort of hit man.”

Magnus smiled to himself and then sighed.

“And then theres Tessa, Will, and Jem. Tessa works with me thats how I met her and from her I met Will, who is a a defence attorney and Jem who is a therapist. The three are in a relationship together they have been since I knew them, they all live together and are the happiest couple I know. No one actually understands their relationship because no one has really heard of people being in polyamorous relationships before, I didn’t before them, but I think it is a beautiful relationship and they are so happy together.”

“It seems like you have a great family.” Alec smiled.

“I do yes, I am forever grateful for them”

“And if It takes more than one person to make you happy and you all fit together in each others life and it works then I think that’s beautiful and then I don’t know why its so hard for people to understand their relationship. I personally wouldn’t want it but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t suite other people.”

It was a random comment Magnus Thought. It wasn’t like Magnus asked for his opinion but he definitely appreciated it and felt better that he understood.

“I agree Alexander. What about your friends?”

“I don’t really have any friends I always considered my siblings to be my friends as sad as that sounds. I do have a friend called Aline who I have known since high school and we have been best friends since then. Although I don’t get to see her much because she lives quite far away. We were also friends with this girl called Lydia who I am still friends with, although I don’t really talk to her anymore and only see her about twice a year because she lives so far away and has a husband and son. She has her own life now and she’s busy but whenever she’s in town me and Aline see her and we have a great time. Last time she brought her child with her and I watched Ice age with him.”

Magnus chuckled, “Of course you did. I bet you had a great time.”

“It was a great night. He started to call me uncle Sid because apparently I look like Sid the sloth to him.”

Magnus giggled so hard he started to cry and Alec had to laugh along with him.

“It really isn’t that funny!” Alec choked between laughs.

“Oh but it is! I am changing your contact name to sexy sid.”

Alec groaned but he couldn’t stop Magnus as he was already changing his contact name. Alec then felt a furry thing rub against his leg.

“Hello Chairman how are you today?” Alec cooed and picked Chairman up ignoring the hissing noise coming from the feline.

“Have you been fed today?” He looked at Magnus and he shook his head at them, “Okay I will feed you. Where do you keep the cat food?”

“It’s next to the food Bowl.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “And where is the food bowl?”

“Next to the sink.” Magnus pointed.

Alec nodded and filled the bowl with food and then filled up the other one with water.

“Thank you.” Magnus said when they both sat down in the living room.

“That’s fine, someone has to feed the cat anyway.” Alec teased.

“Oh yeah? Maybe you have to come round every day to feed the cat.”

“Is that a euphemism for sex or are you just incapable of feeding your pets?”

Magnus scoffed and threw a pillow at Alec the two of them laughing hysterically.

 

 

_______________

 

 

 

The rest of the day they didn’t do anything in particular. They were just enjoying being in each others company and getting to know one another. It was incredibly domestic but they didn’t think too much about it.

Alec stayed at Magnus’ for a while and he wanted to stay for longer but he did need to get some work done and he didn’t have time to be distracted, as much as wanted to be.

He left at about 6pm and started to plan lessons for the rest of the night. He stopped working at about 8 because guess what he couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus so what did he do? He called Magnus, he called Magnus for so long that he ended up falling asleep while still on call.

Alec woke up the next morning sent a good morning text to Magnus and started to clean the house. Today, Max, Jace and Izzy were coming round for lunch and Max needed to plan Madzie’s birthday.

Coincidentally as soon as he finished cleaning up that was when the door knocked. He ran to the door and opened up to see his 3 siblings beaming back at him.

“Hello Mi Hermano.” Izzy sung walking into the house first.

“Hey Iz.” Alec smiled back kissing her cheek.

“I brought booze.” Jace smirked holding 2 packs of beer.

“It’s 2pm Jace.”

“Never too early to drink.”

Alec laughed, clapped him on the back as he passed him.

“I however don’t know Spanish and didn’t bring alcohol but I thought my presence will do as always.” Max gave his famous smile and fist pumped Alec as they walked past.

“Okay who wants coffee?”

“ME!” They all said in unison.

Alec went to the kitchen and turned on his coffee machine, Max Izzy and Jace finding themselves in the living room.

Alec managed to carry 4 cups of coffee to the living room and as he handed the coffee cups to Max he watched his brother form a sheepish smile.

“So how was Magnus?” Max smirked into his drink.

Izzy suddenly looked very alert, “Wait. What happened with Magnus?”

“Who’s Magnus?”

“Seriously Jace? The guy Alec met when he took you to that strip club? The dude he has been pining over and-“

“Hey!”

“What? It’s true.” Max shrugged.

“You still haven’t told me what happened.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “He came to open evening and then I drove him back with Max.”

“There was a lot of sexual tension in the car.” Max quipped and Alec gave him a death stare.

“And that was all that happened?”

“And we kinda kissed. And then he invited me inside and we watched a film and then I kinda fell asleep… but it wasn’t intentional! And we kinda spent the next day together.”

“Shut up.” Izzy shouted and excitedly hit Alec.

“Did my big brother get some?”

“No! No! I have literally known the guy for two weeks.”

“Hasn’t stopped me.” Jace said and Alec grimaced.

“Okay but weren’t we all here for Madzie’s birthday?”

“Oh right yes! As you all know it’s her birthday this Friday and she told me she wants all of us round ours after everyone is finished with work. She said she wants everyone round, for everyone to meet; her side and mine.”

“That’s great Max!”

“Yeah that awesome Maxie.”

Max beamed at his siblings and Alec was very happy for him. Max had wanted everyone to be together for so long and now it was finally happening.

Alec then realised that he would be meeting Magnus’ friends who he considered were his family. He began to feel nervous because that was a huge step in their relationship, I mean that hadn’t even become official or anything. Or had they? He didn’t know, this relationship was growing fast. But then it dawned on him that he didn’t care because he wanted to be with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was posted a little later than I wanted it to be, sorry. ive been very busy with school and helping out a certain somebody with a fanfic they want to right ;)
> 
> tbh I wrote this chapter ages ago so ive kinda forgot what goes on but I hope its okay.
> 
> give a kudos if you liked this chapter and comment anything you'd like for me to see.
> 
> thank you to everyone who has commented and been with me since the beginning I appreciate you all very much.
> 
> im really loving this story and I've just finished writing chapter 11 and it's going great, although I don't know when it will end just yet, it might be going on forever.
> 
> as always follow me on twitter @cryingovermalec. tweet me whenever because im a loner lol 
> 
> see you next week (hopefully)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madzie's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is perhaps my favourite chapter I've written, I actually really proud of it lol. so enjoy reading it

The next week went by in a blur and before Alec knew it, it was already Friday. Max had reminded everyone about coming round his tonight for Madzie’s birthday, making sure no one forgot, but Alec hadn’t stopped thinking about it all week. Yeah, he was nervous, he was going to meet Magnus’ friends and he knew how all of them meant to him. He needed to make a good impression on them he just didn’t know what to do. Eh, that was tonight Alec to figure out.

While he was at school he texted Magnus to ask when he was getting to Max’s. He said he was going to try and arrive straight after work, which made Alec disappointed because he wanted him to be, maybe it would calm his nerves but he would be okay once he got there.

Once he finished with work he drove home alone as Max had a day off that day and quickly showered and changed. 45 minutes he had arrived at Max and Madzies. 

Alec was about to knock on the door but as he was about to someone squeezed his butt.

“Hello hot stuff.” Magnus greeted when Alec turned around with furrowed eyebrows.

As soon as Alec realised who it was, he smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss Magnus quickly.

“You made it.” Alec smiled not hiding his happiness.

“I realised all my work will be there for me to finish tomorrow. I could always make someone finish it for me, after all I am the boss.” Magnus winked.

Alec was about to say how glad he was that Magnus was here but then they were interrupted by someone opening the door.

“I thought I heard voices.” Alec heard his little brother say in a gruff voice. “did you guys drive here together?”

“Nope,” Magnus smiled, “Just pure coincidence. Like… fate.”

Max gave them both a questioning look but shrugged and opened the door wider to gesture them inside.

He lead them into the living room and Alec looked around to see many people he had never seen before. But before he could introduce himself he got attacked by Madzie.

“ALEC!” She screamed jumping onto Alec.

“Ooof. You can’t do that anymore Madzie. you aren’t 19 anymore.”

She giggled but climbed off and hugged Magnus tightly.

“Happy birthday sweet pea.” Magnus smiled and handed her a wrapped gift. Madzie squealed and turned to Alec who was also holding out a present with a smirk.

Madzie squealed again and then ran into the kitchen and didn’t come back.

“Okay so it seems I will be introducing you to everyone.” Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled Alec towards the people sitting on the couches.

“Okay Alexander, this is Raphael and Ragnor,” he said pointing to the first couch with two grumpy faces staring back at him, “They are kind of dating but we don’t really talk about it.” He whispered to Alec but judging by then hard looks Magnus was given they had heard. Or that was just their normal face.

“and this is the lovely, Will, Jem and Tessa.” He smiled when he pointed to the other couch. And this time he was given a friendlier introduction, the trio waving back at them.

“Catarina must be in the kitchen but you’ve already met her. But they are-” Magnus said pointing to a group of teenagers in the corner of the room, “Actually I have no clue who they are.” Magnus laughed and led Magnus to the third sofa opposite the one Ragnor and Raphael were sitting on.

“tu novio es muy guapo, Magnus.” Raphael sad sarcastically to Magnus. And Magnus was about to say something back when Alec interrupted them.

“Gracias, Rafael, lo aprecio. también tu eres guapo.” Alec replied smirking and everyones jaws dropped including Raphael’s.

“I didn’t know you knew Spanish!” 

“Izzy wanted to learn when she was younger so I learnt too.” Alec shrugged.

“How comes you never told me?”

“It never came up.” He said simply 

Will cleared his throat after a while and it was then Magnus realised him and Alec had been staring at each other for a couple of minutes.

“So Alec what do you do for a living?” Tessa smiled

Alec didn’t even miss a beat.

“I am a history teacher at Idris High.”

“That’s lovely, Jem loves history.”

Alec looked at jem for confirmation who smiled gently. “I’ve always been interested in history, it’s how we got here but I don’t think I would ever teach it.” Jem’s voice was very smooth and calming and gave off a serene aura. And just like that all the worries at meeting magnus’ friends vanished.

"Yeah it’s hard especially when most of the kids don’t care about history and never listen.” 

“He’s hot when he’s angry though.” Magnus chimed I’m squeezing alec’s hand and not letting go.

“You’ve never seen me angry.”

“Doesn’t me I haven’t had a fantasy or two.” 

Alec scoffed and Magnus gave an innocent smile.

And then the doorbell went and In came in jace and Izzy.

They immediately spotted Alec and smiled knowingly at him. He tried to ignore them loudly whispering about them holding hands.

“Hello Big brother.” Izzy smiled and high fived Alec.

“Hello Magnus.” Izzy leaves forward for a hug.

“Hello darling how are you?”

“I’m good thank you.” And then Izzy giggled off to the kitchen.

“Hey I’m Jace, I am so glad I finally get to meet the guy Alec has been talking non stop about.” Jace smirked and Alec tried to hide his blush.

“And I’m glad I finally get to meet the guy that made me and Alec meet.

“Oh yeah that was me. Hey everyone I did this! I got these two together” Jace announced 

Magnus leaned in closer to whisper, but made sure Jace heard, “i now understand when you said he was annoying.”

Jace gasped and Alec started to fall into fits of giggles and it was the cutest sound Magnus had ever heard. Magnus couldn’t help but lean in and rest his head on Alec’s.

“Time for presents!” Madzie sung skipping into the living room holding a bunch of presents. Max followed with his presents and then Catarina walked in with more presents. The three of them sat on the floor.

Magnus leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder while Madzie opened her presents from her friends. He heard her excitedly scream but wasn’t’ paying any attention to her. He was paying ay=ttention to Alec leaning into the touch. 

Magnus made himself pay attention when she started to open Jem, Will and Tessa’s gift. She opened the present which was an art book and sketching stencils. Even from when Alec knew her, when she never spoke the only thing she did and enjoy was drawing, she was very good too. She jumped over to the trio and gave them a big hug each. And then she opened Ragnor’s present which was a book on every sex position and everyone pretended that Max didn’t choke on his beer and turn a deep shade of red. Raphael had brought her a Spanish dictionary and a book on Spanish swear words which Madzie loved. And then she opened Magnus’ present and as she opened it she laughed softly.

“Are you trying to tell me something about my style?” she asked holding up a book that said “Fashion for dummies.”

“No, you have a great fashion sense my dear. I brought it so you can learn about fashion and maybe you would want to be an intern for me.” Magnus smiled.

“I have told you before I don’t want special treatment just because I am basically family. I want to get a job on my own.” 

“I know I listened every time you told me. But I wouldn’t give you any special treatment darling, I see you have good skill and that book will teach you about all fashion’s history. You can’t work in staples all your life.”

“I will think about it.” MAdzie said hugging Magnus.

“That’s all im asking.”

There was one last present in front of Madzie which was Alec’s and when Magnus looked over to Alec he seemed quietly confident about it all. It was a great look on him.

“You didn’t.” she gasped, “You found it?”

 

Alec laughed and everyone looked at him for an explanation.

“When I babysat her we always used to read this story. Every time from beginning to end and she would refuse to read any other one. And then after a year I could read it off by heart so I changed it up a bit I found a piece of paper and we both started writing a story together. We added to it every time we saw each other and it made her speak to me. And I was cleaning my house out a couple of months back and I found it and I thought she might like it.”

“He always teased me saying how he was going to publish the story.” Madzie laughed.

“I actually tried but apparently it would need a lot of editing and I didn’t want to change it.”

Everyone looked at Alec smiling softly at him like they approved and Magnus was so happy in this moment it was unreal.

“Thank you,” Madzie said with tears in her eyes rushing over to hug Alec, “I love it.”

“Damn. My present seems rubbish now.” Max pouted.

Madzie went over to sit on Max’s lap and kissed his cheek, “No. your present was amazing. You get more points for being my boyfriend.

“Ha! You hear that? Suck on that big brother" 

Alec just rolled his eyes while everyone else giggled at him.

Shortly after opening presents Izzy and Jace had to leave. Alec hadn’t realised it was already 8pm but hell it was a Friday night., Izzy and Jace probably had a reason to leave but Alec wanted to stay. He was really enjoying spending time with these people even if he was very nervous beforehand.

Soon enough Ragnor and Raphael went home together. Magnus teased them while they tried to hide their blush and say “We live near each other anyway. It’s much easier.”  Alec sense there was definitely something between the two even if he had only known them for a couple of hours.

Tessa, Will and Jem were the next ones to leave which left Alec, Magnus, Max and Catarina. Alec and Magnus hadn’t moved a muscle since they got to Max’s and they kept getting happy looks and smirks from everyone. Which is what everyone was doing right now and Magnus this time had caught them in the act.

“Why do you all keep looking at us? Magnus moaned 

“Nothing, you are both just cute together.” Catarina said.

Magnus looked at Alec as if to say _I told you so._

“This is the most affectionate i’ve seen Alec.’ Max chimed in.

“But we are literally just sitting close together.”

"Exactly.” Max leaned forward, “Alec isn’t much of the affectionate type. Not to people outside the family really. He likes to keep himself to himself and have his own personal space. But with you it’s like he’s a new man. It’s cute.” 

Magnus smiled brightly and squeezed Alec’s cheeks.

Alec rolled his eyes and stood up. “All of you carry on talking about me but im going to get a drink.” Alec grumbled and trudged to the kitchen. Magnus frowned as he watched him go.

Everything Max was saying was true Alec thought. He had changed and he had known this man for not very long. Was that bad? Was their relationship going too fast?”

“You okay Alec?” Max was opposite Alec looking concerned.

“do you think our relationship is going too fast?” 

Max furrowed his eyebrows, “What?”

“Do you think mine and Magnus’ relationships going too fast.” He repeated.

“If that’s what you think I mean’t when I said that i’m sorry.”

“Answer the question Max.”

Max took a deep breath. “No Alec I don’t. Yeah sure you haven’t known each for long but I can see the way he looks at you and you look at him. I can tell you both really like each other. Who cares about the time frame man. You seem good for each other and hes awesome and I know hes a good guy. He’s different from your exes you are probably different from his. Give it a shot and don’t give a crap about if it’s going too fast. I like seeing this side of you Alec you seem more calm and not “Mr Lightwood” for once.”

Alec couldn’t help but pull Max in for a hug.

“I can’t believe I just got love advice from a 21 year old.”

“you are just jealous i’m in a stable relationship.” Max smiled cheekily 

“Of course I am. At 21 I was a virgin who was struggling with being gay.”

“that got deep.” Max laughed.

“Hasn’t this whole conversation been “Deep”?”  

“True. Let’s go back to the living room before we talk about other things.”

“You go. But I actually do need to get a drink.” Alec laughed.

Max nodded and went back into the living room as Alec started to make a coffee.

When he walked back into the room everyone hadn’t moved from there position before he left and Magnus was looking at him worriedly. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked when Alec sat back down next to him.

“Yes. I was thirsty.” He smiled and so did Magnus 

They stayed at Max and Madzie’s for a little while talking about nothing in particular until it got to 10pm and they both decided to leave.

“Would you like to come back to mine?” Magnus asked Alec as they stepped outside of the house.

And even though it was late Alec thought he didn’t want anything more right now.

“Yeah sure. I will follow behind you in my car.”

They both gave one last smile before getting in their cars and headed to Magnus’ house. home.

 

 

___________________

 

 

“Hey. What are you thinking about?” Alec asked. They had both been home for about 10 minutes and Magnus had seemed to be in deep thought about something.

“I was just thinking about what Raphael said earlier about how you were boyfriend.” Magnus said uncharacteristically shy.

“Okay…” 

“Do you think we are boyfriends?” Magnus asked standing in front of Alec who was now sitting on the couch.

“Is this another one of your ‘Are we dating’ tests that you actually know the answer to?”

Magnus laughed and put one knee to either side of Alec so that he was now straddling straddling the other man.

“No, I am genuinely asking this time.”

Alec thought for a second and started to smirk, ‘maybe but people these days do these crazy proposals to ask out someone.” He shrugged and Magnus seemed to understand what he was saying.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s face and leaned in closer, “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Alec tilted his head as if he was thinking about the answer.

“MMmmm…. No.” Alec said but didn’t bother to hide his smile.

Magnus scoffed and wiggled out of Alec’s grasp. He tried to walk away but Alec caught his arm. And Magnus couldn’t pretend to look angry when he faced Alec who was trying not to laugh.

“I am sorry. I was joking. Of course I want to be your boyfriend.” 

Magnus leaned in again and so did Alec but Magnus stopped as he got centimetres away from his face.

“Too bad, you missed your opportunity now.” 

It was Alec’s turn to scoff and he pulled Magnus down back on him.

"What will make you change your mind?” 

“mmm kiss me?” 

And like Alec would deny him anything. So he put his hand on the back of Magnus’ neck and pulled the man forward for a tender kiss. It was a quick kiss but it was lovely none the less.

“Okay you can be my boyfriend now.” Magnus smiled.

“Good.” Alec smiled and leaned forward to kiss Magnus again.

 

 

__________

 

 

“Do you really have to go? Can’t you stay?” Magnus pouted as he started to get ready to leave.

“i could but I have stuff at home I need to get finished and it’s… it’s 2am.”

Alec looked back at Magnus who was still pouting, “I am sorry but I do need to go. I can see you tomorrow again though.”

“That will be great,” Magnus said kissing Alec, “Boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend.” Alec repeated. Alec pulled Magnus in for another kiss and this time they both didn’t pull away straight away.

“I… really…. Better be….going.” Alec said between kisses and Magnus rolled his eyes when he pulled apart.

“Okay. Fine. Go.” Magnus said sulking.

“Oh come on. Don’t be like that.” Alec laughed pulling Magnus in by the waist. “You will see me tomorrow.”

“Yeah you are right. You can go.” Magnus smiled and pushed Alec out of the door.

Alec kissed him before he walked to his car.

“Text me when you are home! Promise me you will be safe!” Alec heard Magnus say and didn’t think about them too much.

 

However he started to repeat them in his head when a car crashed into his car and made it flip over. The last thing he remembered was feeling faint and then blackness. And yet all he could think about was breaking Magnus’ promise even when the paramedics came and carried him into the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> you can shout at me on twitter if you'd like @cryingovermalec. or in the comments.
> 
> see you soon. maybe I will post late so you will all suffer mwahahahah


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cues sad and tense music*. (the jaws theme works too.)

 

 

 

**_From Izzy:_ **

 

_Alec has been in an accident. We are at The institute hospital_

 

 

 

Magnus, who was just about to get ready for bed, dropped everything and ran out of his loft to his car.

He didn’t care that he was over the speed limit and he passed many red lights, he needed to get to Alec. His Alec.

It was his fault, if he hadn’t have asked Alec to come over this wouldn’t have happened. All because he was selfish and wanted to see Alec for longer. Who would ask someone to stay that late anyway? That was all he thought about when he ran into the hospital and saw Jace, Izzy Max and Madzie sitting in the waiting room looking wrecked.

Magnus ran up to the family who noticed him immediately.

“What happened!?” Magnus practically cried.

All of the lightwoods were circling her now even an older woman who looked oddly familiar. She was wearing smart clothes and had a stern yes friendly face. She had a face like Izzy and Alec mixed together. He realised it was probably Maryse their mother. normally he would feel nervous to meet someone’s parents but he was thinking too much about Alec right now.

“A drunk driver hit him whilst he was driving and his car tipped over. Alec’s now in the operation room being operated on.” Izzy said.

 _“_ the car actually isn’t that badly damaged it’s in the workshop now.” Max replied.

Magnus fell onto the chair and put his head in his hand.

“This was all my fault.” Magnus practically cried which gained everyones attention, including Maryse’s

“We were at Max’s and I asked him if he wanted to come back to mine. And he did and if I hadn’t have asked him he would’ve gone home earlier and wouldn't have been in an accident.”

Izzy was about to speak up but the older woman stopped her.

“Hello, I am Maryse, Alec’s mother,” she said shaking Magnus’ hand, “The accident wasn’t your fault. You weren’t the drunk driver. Don’t blame yourself, Alec obviously wanted to be with you and I may not know you but you seem to care for Alec. It is not your fault.”

Magnus felt a tear fall down his cheek and smiled sadly, “Thank you.”

“No problem always happy to help out a friend of my children.”

everyone started to laugh and Maryse looked around confused. Izzy whispered something in her ear and if they weren’t in a terrible situation right now Magnus’ would have laughed. Maryse’s eyes went comically wide and her mouth went in a perfect O shape.

Alec had told Magnus about his relationship with his mum, and even though Maryse was back in his life she still had trouble finding the right words to say to him or his potential lovers. But she respected it and she definitely didn’t want to ruin her relationship again with her son and it would always be a work in progress.

Maryse looked like she was about to say something but stopped herself when a doctor approached them.

“I’m Doctor Cooper, Alec’s surgeon, Mr Lightwood made it through surgery. He had some internal bleeding and his leg is broken and little face injury but he made it through okay. he had a bit done so it might take a while for him to wake up and there still might be some complications when he wakes up. But for now he is out of surgery and in a recovery room. You can go see him but only his family can go in at the moment.”

“Thank you Doctor Cooper.” Maryse said.

Dr Cooper looked at Maryse then gave a small smile to Izzy who returned it shyly.

Okay something was going on there with them but it didn’t matter right now. He also realised he couldn’t go in yet because he wasn’t “family.”

“You go in and see Alec. I know I cant go in, I will wait out here until I can see him.”

“I will wait too,” Madzie said, “I am not leaving you alone Magnus.”

Magnus and Madzie hugged and then Izzy, Jace and Max smiled sadly at him.

“I will sneak you into the room even if this is the last thing I do. You have to see him.” Izzy said with a hint of a smile and followed his siblings to the room where Alec was staying.

“Are you okay?” Madzie asked softly sitting next to Magnus.

“No.” Magnus said laughing bitterly.

“don’t blame yourself Magnus.”

“How can I not when I asked him to come back to mine even though it was late. If he went straight home he wouldn’t right now be in recovery with a broken leg and multiple injuries.”

“You don’t know that. If you hadn’t have asked Alec to come back with you he probably would’ve. And you know Alec wouldn’t blame you for him getting in an accident, even if it was your fault.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at Madzie but understood what she was saying and appreciated it. Magnus knew he was being crazy and stupid but only because he cared for Alec.

“i Know, you are right. I am being Irrational.”

Madzie gasped, “Magnus Bane admitting he’s wrong? Sorry this is all new for me.”

“Just because you are 20 now doesn’t mean you get to sass your favourite uncle.” Magnus scolded jokingly.

“Yep, yep I am sorry I should know better.” She giggled.

And then they both sat in silence again for a minute and Magnus tried not to think about Alec in that hospital bed injured, and maybe waking up.

“You know I have been trying to set you two up for ages.” Madzie said breaking Magnus out of his thoughts. Magnus looked back at her intrigued.

“After Camille and Imasu -forgive me god for saying those names - you were heartbroken and then I get back into Alec’s life and he had just gone through a bad break up. I didn’t know he was gay before and obviously I didn’t care, all I could think about was oh my god Magnus and Alec would be sooo cute together. Grumpy Cat meets glitter bomb: two very different people coming together, it would be like a fairytale. I tried getting you together in the same room. But every time I tried Alec was either being the workaholic he is or you were being the workaholic you were. The closest I tried was my high school graduation last year but obviously you weren’t sitting next to each other and too focused on me so I gave up. And then imagine my surprise when I find out he met you in a strip club out of all places. Not the love story I had in mind but we will go with it.”

She laughed and so did Magnus. After all of Madzie’s efforts and it not working they ended up finding their way to each other. Magnus couldn’t help think that maybe it was meant to be.

“Why were you there anyway? At the strip club I mean.”

“Well I told Alec that one of my friends was going through a break up. But really I was actually meeting one of my tinder dates.”

Madzie raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry he didn’t show up. And even if I did after seeing Alec I would’ve gone home without him. I am quite glad he stood me up I only wanted him for a booty call.”

Madzie smiled and shook her head and tapped Magnus on the shoulder when she saw Dr Cooper walking over.

“Is Alec okay? Has anything happened? Has he woken up yet?” Magnus stood up and rushed.

“Alec is stable, he hasn’t woken up yet and there hasn’t been any changes which is a good sign.”

“Okay so why did you come over here?” Madzie asked and Magnus had to hold  in his laughter. He could see a hint of a smile coming from the doctor as well.

“Well normally we don’t allow people who aren’t family to visit patients when they are in recovery but Alec’s sister is pretty insistent and I am sure we can bend the rules just a little bit. I have been told you two are practically family anyway.” He gave a charming smile.

Madzie and Magnus thanked the doctor and he led them to the room where Jace, Izzy, Max and Maryse were just walking out of looking very emotional. Madzie beelined straight for Max of course and brought him into a hug. Jace stood outside looking uncharacteristically lost and Maryse seemed to be hugging herself as if she was keeping herself together. She reminded Magnus a lot like Alec in the moment.

Izzy locked eyes with Magnus and walked towards him.

“The doctor told me I could see him. How did you do it?”

Izzy just smiled but Magnus noticed the blush on her face. He really needed to know what was going on between the two.

“I have questions that I need to bug you about but first I have an injured boyfriend I am desperate to see.”

Izzy’s eyes widened and Magnus smiled brilliantly, “I asked him when he came back to mine.”

Izzy couldn’t help but suffocating Magnus into a hug, “I am so happy for you. You both deserve it.”

“Thank…. You…. But you are really…. Suffocating… me.” He barely breathed.

“Right sorry,”she smiled pulling away and patting him, “go in see your boyfriend. Force him to wake up with your magical skills.” Izzy said and emphasised her point with crazy hand gestures.

Magnus laughed and took a deep breath preparing himself to go in.

When he walked into the room he immediately looked at the body laying on the bed. Alec looked so peaceful yet their was an odd stiffness in how he laid. He had bruises all over his face yet he still looked like the most beautiful man ever and wore one of those sickly hospital gowns with a cast on his legs.

All Magnus wanted to do was sit next to him and take his hand, which is what he did.

He pulled the chair in so he was nearer to his boyfriend and gently wiped a strand of hair out of his face. He took Alec’s hand and kissed it and gripping tightly onto it.

Magnus sat there drinking in Alec’s presence, even if he was unconscious there was a sense of familiarity and calmness that was in the room

Magnus had to hold back the tears that formed in his eyes.

“Hey Alec.” Magnus softly said in almost a whisper.

Magnus chuckled to himself as if a joke had just been said.

“You would probably think it’s stupid if you knew I was talking to unconscious you, but then again you won’t remember what I say. Which might make it easier for me to say things I wouldn’t say this early in our relationship… I really like you Alexander, more than I should at this point. And I think I am definitely falling for you which seems stupid considering we have known each other a little less than a month. But I can’t help it because you are intelligent and kind and beautiful inside and out, sexy but unknowingly so, not to mention how strong you are. So please Alexander, for the love of God, use that strength to get through this; your family need you, I need you. Not to mention how your students need you, their results would probably plummet without you. And who else am I going to watch rubbish dinosaur movies with.”

Magnus laughed again to himself through his tears and kissed Alec’s forehead. But their moment was ruined when Dr Cooper knocked on the door followed by the rest of the Lightwood’s. Izzy seemed to notice they just walked in on something and mouthed an apology to Magnus.

“Sorry for interrupting, I just need to run over a few checks and then I will be out of your hair for the night.”

they all nodded and Magnus walked away from the hospital bed and stood with Izzy as the doctor checked over Alec.

“Okay so no changes which is good. He isn’t internally bleeding anymore and he seems to be healing he is definitely on the road to recovery. Alec is lucky he didn’t have any major injuries so he will be okay. He’s definitely going to wake up as well but it could take from a couple of hours to a couple of days, but don’t worry get some sleep because it is 4am, you can all sleep in here. Go get some rest and I will check up on him in the morning.” The doctor smiled once more, At Izzy specifically, and left the room.

 

________________

 

 

Maryse had to leave shortly after and couldn’t stay because she had to get home for work but she promised to see Alec again soon. Which left Izzy, Jace, Max, Madzie and of course Magnus. Max tried to get Madzie to go home because it was so late but she was stubborn and definitely wouldn’t leave Alec.

Magnus obviously hadn’t been able to sleep and had been sitting next to Alec holding his hands and watching him for hours. 

He was about to fall asleep when he felt the hand in between his tighten and a big sigh of relief as if someone hadn’t been breathing for a while. Obviously, Magnus sat straight up and wasn’t tired no longer. The rest of them had also woken up quickly, none of them really was able to sleep.

Magnus watched Alec his open big beautiful hazel eyes tiredly and look straight over to Izzy and his siblings.

“Iz.” He breathed and Izzy cried with happiness.

“Alec, I am so glad you are okay.” Izzy cheered and practically flung herself onto Alec, and so did the rest of the Lightwood siblings. Magnus and Madzie held back leaving themhaving a moment. Madzie was teary eyed and so was Magnus and they both were so happy and gladly watched the four of them interact for a while.

They didn’t bother asking any questions to Alec because he had been awake for 2 seconds and all they wanted to do was be happy that Alec was awake.

“Madzie.” Alec acknowledged.

“Alec.” Madzie choked out. She was too young to go through something like this even if she was an adult now.

Alec then looked around at everyone until he came face to face with Magnus.

He looked at Magnus almost blankly.

“Who are you.” Alec said with furrowed eyebrows.

everyone gasped and the tears that Magnus had been trying to hold back were now freely running down his cheek. He didn’t know how to feel in this moment. How was he supposed to feel? It wasn’t like they had been dating for years or had been married. He could easily move o-.

“Oh my god! I was joking! I am so sorry Magnus.” Alec quickly said trying to hold back his laughter. It was cruel yet everyone laughed with relief.

“You are a dick.” Magnus laughed in between his cries throwing his pillow at Alec.

“I am so sorry,” Alec smiled still laughing and squeezing Magnus’ hand in his, “i’m sorry oh please don’t cry.”

Everyone else now went to the back of the room giving the two their privacy which Magnus truly appreciated.

“I am crying because I am happy you are awake and okay. And angry because you pretended to have amnesia.” 

“I am so sorry. I am so glad you are here.”

“Of course I would be here. That’s what boyfriends do.”

Alec smiled brightly, “Oh yeah you asked me to be your boyfriend. I remember now.”

“And then you decided to get yourself hit by a car.” Magnus replied solemnly.

“It’s not your fault.” He said as if he was reading Magnus’ thoughts

“How did you-“

“I can just tell,” he interrupted, “If you hadn’t asked me I would’ve asked you to come to mine.”

Magnus caught Madzie looking at them with a “I told you so” look on her face.

“Madzie told me the exact same thing.”

“Smart kid.”

They were staring at each other now smiling happily at one another.

“Your mum was here actually?”

That surprised Alec.

“Really? You talked to her?”

“Yeah. We talked and she was quite surprised when she found out I was your boyfriend, she thought I was a friend.”

Alec and Magnus giggled together.

“she had to leave though because she had to be back for work.”

“how long was I out?”

“Well its 6:45 now so about 4 and a half hours. We didn’t know when you would wake up.”

“I am sorry I put everyone through that.”

“Don’t apologise it’s not your fault.” Magnus said through a yawn.

Alec put a weak arm onto Magnus’ shoulder. “Magnus, go to sleep. I bet you havent slept much.”

“But-“

“I will be here when you wake up. Now get some rest.”

Magnus didn’t reply, instead he rested his head on Alec’s chest and easily fell into a deep sleep hoping this wasn’t a dream

 

 

_______________________

 

 

The next morning, Dr Cooper walked in seeing Alec awake and went through all different tests to male sure he was okay.

“Okay so,” he started turning towards Izzy and Magnus, Max and Madzie had to leave for work even though they wanted to stay, “No sign of memory loss, his speech is the same, like it was before, so is recalling his information. All that is left to heal is his leg which will have to be in a cast for 6 weeks.”

“So when do I get to go home?”

“Well, you had a bad car accident so I would like to keep you in observation for a week just in case something does go wrong and you start to bleed again, not like it would I just want to make sure and be safe.”

Alec groaned. “But like you said I am fine and I have school on Monday.”

“You may be fine but we have to be extra careful if you start bleeding again. And even if I did send you home you won’t be able to go into work in just 2 days.”

Alec was about to moan more when Magnus cut him off, “what if I stayed here with you? We can have our own hospital party for a week. And I can have Tessa to finish off some designs and maybe get Clary to bring some paperwork here for me to finish off. And I get to spend more time with you which is a bonus.” He winked.

“Can he do that?” Izzy asked the doctor.

“As long as he stays here for a week I don’t care what he does.” He said and looked at Izzy for much longer than necessary and gave a reserved smile before walking out of the room.

Alec looked at Magnus for an explanation but Magnus just shrugged at him.

“Well I won’t be able to stay for the week because I have customers I have to help.” Izzy said and kissed Magnus on the cheek and then Alec on the forehead

“Have fun you two though, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“I’m not going to take advantage of your brother while he is injured and ill.”

“I have a broken leg! Thats it, I am not even sick anymore.”

“Bye Alec! Bye Magnus.” She giggled as she walked out of the door.

There was a few seconds of silence where Alec and Magnus just stared at each other lovingly.

“Heres to the most boring yet greatest week of our lives.” Alec called and high fived Magnus

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEEEEEE IT WASNT THAT BAD.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter I sure did haha
> 
> the next chapter wont be uploaded for a while because I am away camping and have no internet for two weeks so it wont be updated for some time now but I hope I can post regularly like before after that.
> 
> kudos if you liked and comment anything you want haha.
> 
> add me on twitter for quality content lol @cryingovermalec 
> 
> til next time folks


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cue the longest week of Alec's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats right bois, im back. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this episode, it's a longer one.

“How much longer do I have to be here for?!” Alec moaned banging his head on the pillow.

Magnus, who was laying one the spare bed next to him, rolled his eyes, “You’ve literally been in the hospital a day. Did you wake up  with amnesia because your injury was yesterday.” 

“HarHar very funny. I have a great memory for that matter. But you know what isn’t great? The food, this bed, this night gown, this annoying cast on my leg and- why are you laughing, I am being serious?

“I know you are thats what makes it funnier.” Magnus laughed and leaned across to place a quick kiss on Alec’s lips.

“Can I at least get out of bed and walk around?” Alec pouted 

“I mean you can try but you have one working leg and no crutches to help you.”

Alec made more grumbling noises and Magnus laughed and carefully climbed into Alec’s bed making sure not to land on top of him.

“Come on it’s not all that bad! you get to be with me for a week! We will have fun, we can also investigate what’s going on between Dr Cooper and your sister.”

“You noticed that too? They were seriously eye fucking each other when he came to check on me.”

“Yeah they were like that all night. Don’t blame her really.”

Alec just glared at Magnus unimpressed.

“What? You can’t tell me that you don’t think he’s attractive?”

“He’s my doctor!”

“So?”

“And I have a boyfriend who is much more attractive.”

Magnus grinned widely and hugged Alec teasingly.

“Awwwww! How cute are you.” He said ruffling Alec’s hair.

“Agh, okay stop it, I take it back.”

“no no no no no. no take backs now _buddy.”_

They both started to laugh uncontrollably and they wondered how it was so easy to just… talk to one another. They never ran out of conversation and it was just so easy. Easier than it had been in other relationships and they both felt like they could tease one another without feeling the other person could take it the wrong way.

“Okay my injured prince,” Magnus announced patting Alec’s chest, “Let’s watch a film.”

“you brought films?” Alec asked.

Magnus rolled off the bed and walked over to a little cupboard

“No but they normally keep crap films in here.”

Alec chuckled and watched Magnus looking through cupboards.

“Do you like dragons?”

“Pfft of course.”

Magnus looked back at him beaming back at him “You are such a dork.”

“Shut up, what film did you find?”

“Well I found: Petes Dragon, How to train you dragon and Mulan.” And when Magnus looked back at Alec, the pure happiness that formed on the man’s face made Magnus’ heart melt.

“I am guessing you like these films.”

“I love those films.” Alec said shyly and he honestly looked like he was about to cry with excitement.

“Which one shall we watch then?”

“All of them!”

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly.

“Yeah we can watch all of them but which one first.”

“I don’t know you chose.”

“Mulan it is then.” Magnus smiled, inserting the disk and skipping back over to to the bed next to Alec and taking his boyfriends hand.

And they sat like this watching film all day.

 

 

________________

 

 

 

The next day, Magnus woke up early to buy breakfast for him and Alec and when he went back to Alec’s room Alec was waiting up for him. They ate their food in silence and then Magnus found a game, connect 4, which they started to play.

“I’m going to beat you.” Alec said confidently 

“You said that when we went on ourbowling date.”

“Well i-“ Alec started but got interrupted by another voice shouting at the door.

“Alec Gideon Lightwood why the hell would you not text me or call after you got into a serious accident!?” A dark haired beautiful woman shouted angrily at the door.

Magnus didn’t know who the woman was but judging by Alec’s surprised look he obviously knew her.

“Aline?”

 _Ah…_ so _that_ was Aline.

“Yeah I am here. I had to drive 3 hours to see you and cancel my date because I had to find out through _Izzy_ that you got into a car accident and was no in hospital!” Aline’s anger softened throughout her speech and walked into the room.

“I am so sorry Aline.”

“Awh I will let you off because your injured.” Aline smiled. 

Magnus sat between the two looking confused and Aline caught eyes with Magnus and laughed friendly.

“You must be so confused right now, I am Aline Penhallow you must be Magnus Bane I have heard a lot about you.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec who was blushing deeply. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Magnus smiled and extended a hand to Aline.

“I am a hugger.” She smiled and hugged Magnus.   

After this Magnus and Aline flew into easy conversation. They talked about their jobs, girls and even Alec. Alec just watched them and smiled at how they instantly got on. It made him feel content.

“How long are you staying here?” Magnus asked.

“I have to leave tonight sadly, I have work tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry I made you go through all that trouble.”

“Don’t be silly! You are in hospital I needed to see you, it was about time soon we hadn’t seen each other in ages.”

They looked at each other sadly and then all of a sudden his phone started to bleep uncontrollably.

 

 

**_From Lydia_ **

 

_YOU GOT IN A CAR ACCIDENT? WHYY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?_

 

_ARE YOU OKAY?_

 

_IF I HAD A CHILD THAT DIDN'T LIKE AIRPLANES I WOULD BE FLYING OVER RIGHT NOT._

 

_Okay but we do need to see each other, it’s long overdue. Text Aline because im going to book a holiday to Brooklyn with John and Jesse. Love youuuuu x_

 

_Oh and happy 30th birthday old man see you soon xox_

_!_

_BUT IM STILL ANGRY YOU WOULDNT TELL ME YOU ARE IN THE DAMN HOSPITAL ALEC_

 

 

 

“Aline, why is Lydia texting me?”

Aline shrugged smiling with innocence, “I may have text her when I found out. What? We are all friends she deserves to know!”

Alec couldn’t even bring himself to be angry, instead they fell into easy conversation once again.

 

“Hey, because I ditched a date for this maybe you can set me up with someone?” She suggested wiggling her eyebrows after a while of them chatting about everything.

“Of course.” Alec said without hesitation.

“I actually have someone who works with me thats single. Her name is Helen, she’s bisexual and is an expert at making overalls, although she’s good at basically everything.” Magnus smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Aline seemed to be considering this 

“I actually have a photo of her on my phone.” Magnus said and fished his phone out of his pocket, Alec smiling to himself when he saw that Magnus’ lock screen was a selfie of the two from Madzies birthday.

Magnus showed Aline a selfie of the two a couple of months back, when they went to a bar together and was both slightly tipsy.

“she’s beautiful.” Alien huffed out.

“I’ll set you two up on a date.” Magnus winked.

Aline hugged Magnus and for the millionth time that day Alec’s heart swooned

"You are my favourite already." Aline smiled cheekily 

Alec scoffed in offense and Magnus winked at her once more 

The three of them sat and talked for hours, had dinner and then it was time for Aline to go home. She hugged both of them and promised to see them again and wished Alec wel before rushing out of the hospital to the car.

 

 

________________

 

 

 

On Tuesday, the next day into the longest week of his life, Magnus had ended up leaving Alec at the hospital to get a change of clothes, for him and Alec, and to check up on how things were going at the office. He promised he would back tomorrow though.

So instead of Magnus baby-sitting Alec, Izzy was. And as much as Alec complained to the both of them, come on he was 30 years old he didn’t need someone to watch over him like he was a 2 year old, Izzy had insisted she stayed with them for the day.

Coincidentally, Dr Cooper chose today to see him. And chose to enter _with_ Izzy as she arrived.

“How’s my favourite patient doing?” He said cheerfully and Alec frowned because he was pretty sure the doctor said that just to get in his good books because he was clearly crushing on his sister.

“You have 4 more days left I’m sure you are getting pretty excited.”

4 days couldn’t come quick enough.

“I did actually come to visit because I thought you would want to get out of your bed at one point and you can’t exactly walk at the moment so I found these for you.” He started and quickly walked out of the room to reveal a pair of crutches.

“You will need these for the next 6 weeks so you may as well start now.” 

The doctor gave one last smile, at Izzy specifically, and strutted out of the hospital room.

And in that moment Alec really didn’t care about the crutches.

“Okay what’s going on with you and my doctor?” Alec grumbled and Izzy flinched for some unknown reason.

“What are you talking about?” Izzy asked almost blankly.

“Come on Izzy! Every time he walks in his eyes make a bee line for you and gives some reserved loving smile, and so do you! Cool it could’ve been a weird “omg you are so attractive” spur of the moment thing but it happens _every damn_ time so there is obviously something more going on with you. And I don’t care I just want to know what’s going on with my doctor and my sister!”

Izzy, who was sitting on the bed that Magnus had been on earlier,  watched Alec and took a deep breath.

“You remember when you had that date and you called me and I was also on a date? Well that was your doctor. His name is Charlie and we met at a club and then we went on a date and it has been going very well and we’ve also texted a few times and then I saw him when you got into the accident and all I cared about was you. And that is exactly what I told him and he understood which didn’t stop him from going all googly eyes on me whenever he saw me. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but there wasn’t much to tell and I didn’t really know what to say about it but he’s awesome and charming and I’m really starting to like him.” Izzy said quietly avoiding eye contact with Alec. 

Alec frowned and instinctively brought Izzy in for a hug.

“You didn’t have to completely ignore him Iz.”

“I know but you were in an accident, I needed to be with you.” 

Alec just hummed into the hug nodding because he knew there wasn’t really anything else to say.

“You know what’s really annoying,” Alec started as he pulled out of the hug looking at Izzys intrigued face, “i can’t give him the intimidating big brother talk nwo. he saved my life, he’s seen me at his worst.”

Izzy laughed os much she actually snorted.

“Trust me mi hermano he is definitely scared of you.”

“Really?!”

 

Alec just looked at Izzy with a teasing expression.

“But enough about me. What about you? How are you feeling? How and you and Magnus?”

“How am I feeling? Okay I guess, I just wanna leave the hospital and go back to teach to be honest, I hate sitting around I guess. And me and Magnus? Good, we are actually going great. I really like him Iz, and I know we haven't known each other for long but I am definitely falling for him. He’s just so easy to talk to and he is so attractive and ugh im just so lucky.”

Izzy watched Alec with the most loving expression and patted Alec on the shoulder in comfort.

“I’m glad you’ve found someone Alec.” She smiled.

“I’m glad you’ve found someone too Iz.”

“Look at us being a bunch of soppy people.” Izzy laughed.

“Yeah yeah it’s weird lets stop and watch this crap show.” Alec smiled and Izzy sat next to him on the bed and watched films for the rest of the day

 

 

_________________

 

 

“So I’m getting Clary to bring me paperwork from the office that I need to finish off if thats okay.”

Magnus had joined Alec, and now Jace, back at the hospital that morning and it actually was Alec’s idea that Magnus could finish off work because theres only so many times you can watch how to train your dragon. Jace didn’t have work today so he decided to visit his brother and keep him company even though he didn’t need any.

“Who’s clary?” Jace asks from the chair in the corner.

 

The three of them both look outside to see a read head at reception probably asking for which room to go to. There was also someone beside her and when they started walking towards the room Alec realised it was simon and groaned. Jace started laughing to himself and Magnus silently warned him. Damn he forgot Clary and Simon were best friends.

“Be nice.” Magnus said sternly and Alec rolled his eyes as clary and Simon walked in.

“Hey!” Clary smiled as she walked in. She hugged Magnus and then awkwardly hugged Alec.

“Hey Alec, how are you holding up?” She said as if they’ve known each other for years.

 

“Yeah I’m okay, I just want to leave now,” he laughed.

“When do you get to leave?”

“Saturday.”

“You can hang on for three more days.” She smiled and Alec couldn’t help but like her.

Clary then turns back to Magnus ,”heres the paperwork you wanted. Tessa said that there was a big company who wanted some of your clothes so thats in there too.”

Alec didn’t really know what that meant or whether that was good or not but Magnus seemed intrigued.

Simon was still in the door way looking awkwardly around and he seemed to be holding something in his hand.

Alec looked at Jace the first time since Clary had entered and he seemed to be frozen in place staring at the girl. She hadn’t noticed yet but she will do soon, so Alec did the good brotherly thing and cleared his throat to bring Jace back into the room.

Clary also did the same thing to Simon and seemed to be having a silent argument with him. Alec assumed she won because Simon gave a sigh and walked further into the room.

 

Alec couldn’t help but feel really emotional in that moment and it brought tears to his eyes.

“Thank you Simon, tell everybody I say thank you.”

Simon nodded and went back into his corner and thats when Alec saw that Clary and Jace were now staring at each other weirdly. It was like they were having a staring contest although they definitely were not.

“Jace and Biscuit please stop eye fucking.” Magnus said being the shameless person he is.

Jace and Clary blushed deeply and Clary walked back to the door and pulled Simon with her.

“It was great seeing you all but me and Simon have to go. We have to get back for Simon because he has to be back before his break is over.”

“Okay darling I will see you soon.” Magnus smiled.

Clary gave one last smile, her gaze lingering to Jace a little longer than necessary before Simon pulled her out of the room.

As soon as they left Magnus and Alec both looked at Jace silently asking to explain what the hell just happened. But Jace just turned uncharacteristically embarrassed and decided now was the time to leave for lunch. At least he was going to get Magnus and Alec something.

 

_____________________

 

 

It was Thursday now and Alec was really starting to get bored. Yeah he had Magnus and he normally kept things interesting but it really does start to get repetitive.

He wasn’t expecting any visitors today, Magnus was planning to set up a mini date for them both in the hospital room, as romantic as it sounded, but it actually got Alec excited. But all those plans went out the window when his mum, and izzy, came rushing in.

“Alec! I’m so sorry I couldn’t visit you sooner. I’ve been so busy.”Maryse rushed in and brought Alec in for a hug.

“Isabelle was free so she said she would take me.”

Alec looked behind Maryse to see Izzy smiling smugly back. He was in no doubt she was hoping to see Dr Cooper again.

“You didn’t have to come mum I’m okay.” Alec said stroking his mums arm.

“I know you are, but I nearly lost you… again.” Maryse said sadly referring to the time she kicked Alec out of their house.

Maryse hugged Alec and quickly pulled away turning to Magnus.

“Hello Magnus, nice to see you again.” She said and nodded her head at him.

Magnus smiled back at her, “Lovely to see you too Maryse.”

If it was any consolation, Alec felt an extreme amount of euphoria in this moment. He didn’t he could feel any happier. That feeling soon went a

“WHY DIDN’T ANYONE TELL ME THAT _MY_ SON IS IN THE HOSPITAL?” Everyone turned towards the voice and saw Robert lightwood looking angry as hell.

Magnus, knowing what his father did, sat in front of him protectively. Alec felt really vulnerable in the moment feeling like he couldn’t defend himself but luckily Izzy had his back.

Robert seemed taken back for just a moment before standing up straight again, “Do you really think thats how you should talk to your father. You should show me some respect!”

“I’m sorry but I stopped respecting you the minute you kicked Alec out of the house.”

“Do you speak like this to your mother because she did the same thing.”

Izzy was about to reply again but Alec cut in before her, Magnus now standing beside him.

“She actually made things right between us whereas you won’t even send a birthday text to me.”

However Robert didn’t seem to be listening, he was staring intently at Magnus, having only just realised he was there.

“Who’s this?”

Magnus didn’t actually know what Alec would say. Although he shouldn’t have been surprised when Alec grabbed his hands and looked hardly at Robert.

“This is my boyfriend Magnus.”

Robert threw his hands up, “Jesus Alec you are not still in this _phase_ are you?”

And thats when Magnus had enough.

“are you seriously calling being gay a phase?” He practically shouted.

"You DON'T get to speak to me!" Robert boomed, "You manipulated my son to stay gay with your fair, gay charm and makeup! you are just a-"

“Enough!” Maryse screamed. She was now standing in front of him protectively with a deathly glare. “You don’t get to speak like that to Magnus or Alec or Isabelle. I am not tolerating it anymore. You better leave now otherwise i’m calling the police for harassment.” She said in her lawyer tone and Robert knew better than to cross her when she got that mad so he gave one last hard look at Alec before leaving.

Once he was gone Maryse, Alec and Izzy all turned to Magnus.

“Magnus, I am so so sorry for him, he shouldn’t have said that.” Alec said immediately looking to Magnus who seemed to be holding himself.

“It’s okay, I have been called worse.”

“That doesn’t make it right.” Izzy smiled weakly.

“It’s okay really. He just doesn’t understand. But let’s talk about something else.” Magnus said cuddling up to Alec. Magnus looked up to Alec with a sad smile and Alec sensed he really didn’t want to talk about it, so guess what Alec changed the subject to? You guessed it! Dinosaurs! It made Magnus smile nonetheless

 

_______________

 

 

It finally got to saturday and Alec had never been happier to go home than he had been today.

Everyone had managed to take the day off to see Alec on his last day. They really just wanted to see Alec fail using his crutches.

“Are you sure you are okay taking him home Magnus?” Izzy asks.

“Yeah, of course! It’s on my way anyway.” Magnus winked

And now everyone was staring at Alec sympathetically and he just wanted to lighten the mood, so he gives Magnus his brightest smile and says

“Can I drive?”

Everyone started to laugh and that was when Dr Cooper, or Charlie, walked into the room.

“How’s my favourite family doing?” He says and gives a charming smile standing close to Izzy. Magnus and Alec shared a look.

“Great. Alec just asked if he could drive.” Max said.

“I am afraid you cannot do that until you cast is off. I would also advice you don’t go back to work until then but you will probably go soon anyway.”

They all laughed again.

“I promise I wont go in for another week but then I really have to go in and finish work.”

Magnus practically felt everyone in the room roll their eyes at Alec.

“Come on buddy I want to see you try to walk on these crutches.” Jace giggled.

“Why is everyone making it a big deal i’m literally just walking with sticks.” Alec says and grab the crutches from next to Madzie and heaves himself off the bed and easily hobbles around the room.

Everyone starts to call furiously and pretends to cry and Alec hates all of the attention that is put on this moment.

Magnus, being the incredible boyfriend he is, senses this and put a hand on the bottom of his back.

“Shall we get you home?”

Alec nodded and turned to everyone in the room, “I will see you all soon.” He gave a soft smile to everyone and then turned to the doctor and gave his best “Macho big brother” look and left the room with Magnus.

It took 40 minutes to get to the car and they both were silent the whole way back to Alec’s. yeah, they spent a whole week together but Magnus was unusually quiet and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

Magnus pulled into Alec’s driveway and stopped to look at Alec.

“Do you want to come in? Alec asked.

“No its okay you’ve probably have had enough of me this week.”

“Never.” Alec smiled.

And then they were both staring at each other.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday.” Alec blurts out.

“It’s fine Alexander, i’m over it. I have been called worse. And you told me how horrible he was before. That’s not what I’m upset about.”

Alec just watched him waiting for Magnus to carry on.

“I nearly lost you Alexander. I thought I was going to lose you, and I couldn’t bare the thought of that. Ive known you for barely a month and I already can’t see my life without you, it’s a little frightening. I couldn’t bare the thought of finally seeing a future with someone after so long and them being taken away from me. And I’m just so glad, beyond ecstatic, that you are okay. I’m falling for you Alexander, quicker than I thought I would.”

Sometimes you can’t put how you feel into words, like Alec in this moment, so instead he pulled Magnus into a soaring kiss. They both felt so many emotions in this moment they wanted to cry.

“I’m falling for you too.” Alec practically whispered when they pulled apart.

And Magnus smiled so hard his jaw started to hurt.

“I’m glad.” Magnus laughed and so did Alec.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Alec tried again.

“No, it’s okay I have to go home to see Chairman.”

Alec nodded.

“Come on hop-along let’s help you get inside.” Magnus said with a cheeky smile and climbed out of the car around to Alec.

When Alec got out of the car, Magnus started to walk so slowly Alec was walking faster than him. Alec wasn’t amused.

They both got to the door and Magnus quickly kissed Alec goodbye before rushing back to his car. He watched Alec hobble inside and then struggle to turn around to wave Magnus goodbye. Magnus blew a kiss at him before driving back to his house. In the moment he was so happy it was unreal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeeee it all turned out okay!
> 
> im finally back from my holiday and I thought instead of making you wait any longer I will post another chapter.
> 
> as you may have noticed I finally have a number for my chapter count. I worked it out yesterday and it's okay you are only half way through.
> 
> I promise I wont put you through pain anymore, just pure fluff.
> 
> thank you to everyone that always gives me kudos' and nice comments I love reading through them all.
> 
> more importantly thank you to all my friends on twitter who read this story and hype it up and assure me that my writing is not actually trash like I think it is, you know who you are ;)
> 
> also, as you may have guess Charlie Cooper is the Charlie from the show. he will be sticking around 
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on twitter for updates (or just to scream at me thats cool I need friends) @cryingovermalec 
> 
>  
> 
> see you all next time laddos


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes back to school

Alec decides to go back to work two weeks later and even though he is still struggling to walk and everyone else telling him to wait a few weekshe really wanted to actually do something because he’s been so bored.

It took him double the time to get ready and then because he couldn’t drive Madzie had to drive Alec and Max to work. Magnus offered but Alec had said it would be much easier because Madzie was already taking Max as he couldn’t drive.

Alec and Magnus had seen a lot of each other, obviously because Alec didn’t have anything else to do, although they hadn’t seen each other for a week because Magnus had been quite busy catching up with work. That didn’t stop them from texting and FaceTiming though.

“I’ve been covering your form class for while you were gone and they have missed you a lot.” Max says during their drive.

Alec smiled to himself, “I have missed them too. Do you know who’s been covering my history classes.”

“Underhill took some of them but I think they also had a substitute teacher to come in.”

Alec internally groaned because he knew students never worked with cover teachers around. He was glad he was coming back today.

“Right , okay, we are here!” Madzie sung when she pulled into the school parking lot.

Max kissed madzie before opening the door for Alec passing him his crutches.

“Bye Alec, have a great day back!”

Alec waved goodbye to Madzie before walking into school with Max. Max lightly pushed Alec before heading in the other direction Alec was going to.

Walking to his classroom was an experience. Students who he never taught were coming up to him asking if he was okay normally they would try I ignore him because he was a scary man.

When he got to his classroom no one was in there yet as most of the students weren’t arriving just yet.

He took a moment to check his work emails for the first time since “the accident.”

Most of the emails were from teachers wishing them well that he skipped passed. He looked to the latest email and it was sent half an hour ago from Luke, and it was probably important so he decided to open it.

 

 

**_Dear Alec,_ **

 

**_I heard you are back today and I hope you are doing well. Whenever you are free please come and see me, I will be in my office all day. I would love to catch up on what happened and to see how your first day is going._ **

 

**_Luke Garroway._ **

 

 

 

Alec didn’t know whether to be nervous or not. Did it sound bad? Why did he want to see him today? Alec couldn’t meddle with his thoughts any longer because his class was now entering.

“Mr Lightwood!!!” They all screamed once they realised who it was.

Alec smiled brightly and was about to stand up to greet them all but a couple of the students stopped him.

“Don’t get up, it’s okay. We are just so happy you are back.” One of the students, Sofia, said before sitting down with her friend who she is never without. Anna? Andrea? He always forgets her name whoops.

“Hey sir you are back!” Hugh shouts as soon as he enters the room. Joined amongst his “Gang” Will and Toby.

“Can I run around on your crutches?” Will asks.

And all Alec has to do is roll his eyes and give him a stern look for Will to know that a was indeed a no.

Alec had known this group of 30 students for 4 years now. They were his first form ever, even though he has been there for a while before that. To be honest he never wanted a form class because that was “extra work” but he loved it really and he will be sad to see them leave at the end of the year.

“Sir.” Someone whispered bringing Alec out of his thoughts. He turned to see it was Kael the quiet and smart student who always sat at the front of the class. She was real sweet but didn’t have many friends. Alec had a soft spot for her probably because he related to her back from when he was in high school. A couple of months back she came to him after class and asked him if it was bad she liked women. He helped her understand her sexuality and to be proud of it. And she is working up the courage to come out to her friends and family. Alec just feels really special to be a part of her journey.

“Hey Kael, how’s it going?”

“I’m glad your back because everyones a nightmare while you are away.”

Alec laughed softly. “Oh really? Who in particular?”

“Elisha and Mariam.”

“I will have words with them later.” He winked

“You also missed out on a lot of drama, but I will tell you later.”

“Deal?” 

It was kaels turn to laugh now, “Deal.”

They high fived and Kael went to go find her seat.

Alec realised in that moment how much he was glad to be back.

 

 

__________________

 

 

 

“Everyone turn to page 67 in the text book and read until 75.” Alec called and ignored the few groans that came from his first history class back. Okay so maybe not everyone would want to read 8 pages on George Washington but they all were being a pain and he wanted them all to be quiet. This was one of the easiest way to silence children, Alec thought.

His phone started it ring and luckily it was vibration so the students didn’t get distracted. He checked his phone to who was ringing him and it was Magnus. And even though he shouldn’t really pick up a phone call in class, he did anyway. Okay sue him it’s his first day back and he misses Magnus leave him be.

“Hello?” He said. Quiet enough students didn’t hear his conversation but loud enough that could hear he was on the phone.

“I didn’t think you’d answer.”

“Why did you ring me then.” He challenged.

“I thought I would try, and i’m glad I did.” 

“Me too.” Alec smiled

“I miss you.” Magnus blurted out.

“We havent seen each other in a week.”

“a week too long.”

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Alec said flirtatiously said. He was really overstepping this boundary now.

“Are you really flirting with me with a bunch of children in front of you.

“I… er… wait a second. Denny I may be on the phone but I can still see and hear. Stop talking otherwise you will have to read 100 pages in detention.”

Magnus started to laugh, “You really do sound so hot and sexy when you use that voice.”

“Stop flirting with me!”

“Says the one who was flirting with me in front of a whole class a second ago.” Magnus retorted

“Touche.”

“okay but really, when can I next see you?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec thought for a Moment, “How about…. Denny I am going to give you a quiz in a minute about what you have just read and if you dont know at least 8 out of 10 questions you are being put in detention.”

“Damn you Denny, always interrupting the best of our conversation.” Alec practically felt MAgnus’ eye roll in that moment.

“how about after school? You can pick me up and we can go back to mine and watch a film while I mark some work from today?” Alec suggested.

“Yes of course that would be great!” Magnus replied immediately and Alec softly laughed at his boyfriend.

“Cool. But Magnus I need to go because y’know I am teaching a class.”

“Right, right of course. I will leave you to it.” Magnus laughed awkwardly.

“Bye Magnus.”

“Bye Alexander.”

Alec ended the call and looked up to see one fo his students with his hadn’t up and holding in a smirk.

“Yes?”

“So who’s your boyfriend?” He asked and everyone laughed.

“be quiet and do you work.” He said and went back to check his emails.

 

 

_______________

 

 

The next lesson he had free so he decided that was when he would go and find Luke. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t even a little bit worried, because he was, he just didn’t really know why Luke wanted to see him so urgently. Maybe part of it was the fact he was basically Magnus’ father and Magnus things so highly of him, he couldn’t afford for Luke to not like him. although, he has known him for years now and they do consider each other friends, so it should be okay.

He finally got to his office, which happened to be far away from his classroom, and knocked on his close door. 

Luke opened the door immediately smiling softly at him, which put Alec more at ease.

“Hello Alec. Sorry I got you to walk all this way but please have a seat.” Luke smiled and walked to his desk where Alec sat.

“You probably are thinking why I asked you to come here.” He says plainly.

“I was a bit confused, yes.”

“There’s nothing to worry about I just wanted to see how you were in person.”

“Yeah I’m good, better than I thought I’d be.”

“Well I just wanted to say that I heard that you didn’t get your cast off until next month and theres no pressure to come back, if it’s too hard to walk around the school.” Luke said almost cautiously.

So _that_ is what he wanted to talk about.

“Sir, I love working here and the couple of weeks that I wasn’t working for was hell and all I wanted to do was get back and it may take me double the time to get around school but im going to suck it up because I’m just so happy to be back and I don’t want to miss any more work.” 

There was a gleam in Luke’s eye, “I admire that and not many people would do that. But ifyou are struggling to hop around at any point don’t hesitate to find me or email me. Not many people are as hard working as you Alec you deserve a break once in a while.” Luke said.

“Thank you Luke.”

“No problem. I know you, you probably want to mark all of your work straight away so I will leave you.”

Alec laughed, “Normally, yes, but I’m going to do it tonight. I havent planned my lessons for tomorrow yet I will probably do that now.”

“Of course you are, I will leave you to it.” Luke smiled brightly.

“Thank you Luke.” Alec said and grabbed his crutches to get himself up.

“Feel free to use out lifts… if it helps of course.”

“Thank you.” Alec said and left

 

 

_________________

 

 

After his phone call with Alec, Magnus made sure he got his work done so he was able to leave early. It was only Tessa and Helen in today so Magnus obviously made sure he talked to Helen about Aline and “wing-manned” the hell out of her.

At 2:30 he got his things together and went to pick up Alec. He got there fifteen minutes early so sat in his car and literally just day dreamed about Alec. He thought about how someone could be so attractive and so tall. He also thought about his soft lips but he had to stop thinking about that quickly.

Just when he was about to get bored he saw his favourite human walk, well hop, out of the building. It was excruciatingly painful watching him get to the car, Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. When he got closer Magnus made sure to open the passenger door to help him out

“Hello munchkin.” Magnus greeted when Alec finally got into the guitar.

Alec scrunched his nose in dissaproval.

“You don’t like munchkin? Well I will find another nickname for you honey bun.” Magnus said as he started to drive.

“Munchkin sounds like what you’d call chairman.”

“I do.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“so how was your first day back?”

“It was good, refreshing. I am glad to be back.”

“Good. Did your students miss you?”

“Most of them yes. Especially my form class.

“Your form class is just the class you register right?”

“Basically yeah. They come in register with me and spend about 20 minutes in the class giving out letters and stuff. It’s not long but i’ve had them every day for four years. We are basically a little family.”

Magnus just smiled at Alec and that was when they arrived at Alecs.

Magnus parked and grabbed Alec’s bag to help him out.

“Do you need me to carry you bridal style?” Magnus offered.

Alec huffed out a laugh,“Save that for the bedroom.”

Magnus choked on the air, “Don’t tease me when we won’t have sex for another month.”

Alec looked at him confused and suddenly Magnus felt a bit embarrased.

“Well the doctor said on strenuous activities with the cast… which includes sex. And I know we havent had… sex yet, but theres always that option if we ever did want to. But you teasing about stuff we do in the bedroom makes me go… weak in the knees.” He said nervously and opened the door for Alec carefully avoiding eye contact.

Alec burst into fits of giggles passing Magnus

“What’s so funny?” Magnus frowned.

“Nothing. I’ve just never seen you nervous before. It’s different.” Alec smiled when Magnus finally looked at Alec.

Alec then leaned forward and whispered, “You make me weak in the knees too.” And hobbled away.

Magnus groaned internally, pulled himself together and meeting Alec on the couch.

“What are we watching?” Magnus asks.

“Well I am going to mark some work from today but I thought we could watch titanic?” Alec offers.

“I’ve actually never seen titanic.” Magnus reveals and Alec gasps.

“How have you never seen titanic. It’s a _classic!”_

 _“_ i’m sorry?” Magnus said amused

“Have you seen any historical film?”

“Probably not no.”

Alec groans again.

“Well every time you come round we are binging every good history film.”

“I’m cool with that.” Magnus smiled.

 

_________________

 

 

During the time when the boat started to sink and Magnus was on the verge to crying Alec started to chuckle to himself.

“Why are you laughing? They are all going to die!” Magnus practically chokes out.

“Oh! No i’m not laughing at that. I’m marking this piece of work where I challenged a few people to write all 43 American presidents and this person, Tommy, made up rude names but they are extremely funny. I will have to give him a detention but they are really funny.”

Magnus smiled at Alec who still had a bubble of laughter on the tip of his tongue.

“Show me the list.” Because surely he couldn’t think of 43 rude names.

tommy had in fact was able to list 43 rude names such as: Hugh Janus, Anne Ool, Isaac Dick, Master Bates, Nida pee and Mona Lot. The others were just too rude to name. 

“Okay Jenny Tayla let’s finish the movie.” Magnus says after the laughing fits.

 

___________________

 

 

 

“Nope. I’m not finishing this film!” Magnus shouted throwing pillows around.

This had been going on for 20 minutes now. Magnus moaning and groaning and stressing out about titanic. Meanwhile Alec was still sitting on the couch trying to not laugh at his boyfriends antics.

“There was room for him on that door thing! Screw you rose! You let a hot man get away.”

“Come and sit down and finish this film.”

“No, if I don’t finish the film then Jack didn’t die. I have no proof.” Magnus made a gesture that looked awfully like that meme too.

“Fine we don’t have to watch a film, but please sit with me?” Alec pouted and Magnus knew he couldn’t deny him.

so he trudged, weirdly like how Alec walked, over to the couch and practically sat on top of Alec and cuddled into him.

They lay like that for a while, stealing kisses every once in a while. Sometimes they would have a mini make out session but stopped themselves before Magnus tried to straddle Alec.

“I should probably go soon.” Magnus whispered after checking the time.

“you can stay over if you want?” Alec offered.

“I totally would but we both have work tomorrow and I haven’t seen chairman all day” Magnus said sadly and kissed Alec, “But soon.” Magnus replied standing up.

“Soon.” Alec repeated.

“Maybe “soon” could be our always?” Magnus smirked.

“So you’ve seen the fault in our stars and not titanic?!” Alec groaned.

“Madzie went through a phase of loving it and she always watched in when she came round.”

“You are forgiven then.” Alec rolled his eyes.

Once Magnus collected his things he walked back over to Alec, rested his hands either side of Alec’s head and kissed him. When he pulled away Ale started to get up but Magnus pulled him down.

“I’ll see myself out. Don’t move that perfect ass of yours.” Magnus said and Alec tried not to focus on how Magnus licked his lips as he said that.

“o o okay. I will wait here. Bye.” He said lamely.

Magnus chuckled. “Bye darling.” He waved.

Alec held his breathe until he heard the door shut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bros im back.
> 
> ii hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> feel free to kudos and comment what you thought about this chapter.
> 
> come speak to me on twitter @cryingovermalec 
> 
>  
> 
> I wont be posting as regularly because im going back to school and will be extremely busy, but I promise you I wont let you wait too long
> 
> I just finished writing Chapter 15 so I have to write 4 more chapters and then I have finished this story. :(
> 
> thank you to everyone that has read my story and have been awesome to me.
> 
> Dont worry I should be writing more stories after this one so dont worry.
> 
> til next time mothertruckers


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, this is the worst chapter ever. I think I was high but im updating it for you anyway because ya'll need it.

It was a month later now, everyone was well, malec were going great, but today Alec had decided would be the best day of his life.

Yes, not only was it a beautiful saturday morning, it was also the day his leg cast, which Alec named after our lord and saviour David Attenborough, was going to be removed. And not only that, but his beautiful, sexy and magical boyfriend was coming with him too.

Okay, so that didn’t seem romantic but any time he got to spend time with Magnus he treasured it deeply. You see, he was falling In love with the man. Yes, it came quite a shock to Alec too, much like being hit by a car, but Alec already knew how that felt like. Too soon? Too soon.

We are getting off topic, where were we? Oh yes Love. You see this month Alec had done a lot of thinking. And he realised he was falling in love with Magnus. Wasn’t that surprising though, Alec was glad to love someone like him. Alec had been in love only once before and we do _not_ speak of… that man who broke his heart. He was a teenager though when it happened he was definitely over it.

And of course he wanted to tell Magnus, oh boy did he, but he knew it was still very early in their relationship and he wasn’t entirely sure how Magnus felt yet. And he certainly didn’t want to push him away just by three words. Three important words mind you. If he had to hold on his feelings for a little longer to save his relationship then so be it.

And plot twist, although not really, Magnus loved him back.

See Magnus had kind of suspected his feelings about Alec during “The accident” but hadn’t really accepted it until a couple of weeks ago. He was basically in the same kerfuffle that Alec was: not knowing if the feeling was mutual yada yada.

Jeez, them boys just need to communicate.

Okay, I’ve gone a bit ahead of myself. Let’s go back to the happiest day of Alec’s life.

 

 

_____________

 

 

“By the way,” Magnus said as they waiting to go into their appointment, “I’ve invited people to come round mine tonight as a get together celebrating that your cast has finally come off.”

“Really, why?”

“Because we are all happy that your cast will be gone.” 

Alec just looked at him like a lost puppy.

“Come on! It will be fun!”

Alec rolled his eyes, “fine who have you invited?”

“Jace, Isabelle max and madzie. Clary, and.... simon. Your mum couldn’t make it”

“Simon? Why simon?”

“come on, Simon’s lovely. He’s sweet and caring, yeah cool he can be annoying but he’s just a geek. Much like you really.” 

Alec gasped, a bit too loudly for a hospital waiting room. “You did not just compare me to simon?!” 

Magnus giggled, “yes” one kiss on the cheek, “I” another kiss on the other cheek, “did” and finally a quick kiss on the lips.

“Whatever.” He mumbled.

“Oh I also text Aline, and she was able to come because she actually has the day off today, so I took the opportunity to invite Helen to set them up.”

Alec chuckled.

“Operation Heline is ago.” Magnus announced.

“Alec Lightwood follow me.” A nurse approached them and said.

Alec squeezed Magnus’s hand and practically jumped up he was so excited.

“are you sure you don’t want to come in with me?” 

“No, it’s okay. You won’t be long and and will talk to all of my friends while im waiting.” Magnus said and gestured to and empty waiting room and laughed.

“okay.” Alec smiled, kissing Magnus quickly and following the nurse into the room

 

 

______________

 

 

It only took twenty minutes for the nurse to cut off his cast and as soon as it did Alec felt a huge reliefoff his shoulder. He couldn’t wait to finally walk properly and run around… and maybe do other things that included Magnus.

“You should be okay, your leg is perfectly repaired, just make sure you don’t do too much exercise straight away because you haven’t used it for a while” the nurse said and Alec swore he saw a hint of a smirk.

“You got it.” Alec smiled.

“If you have any more problems come back anytime.”

“Thank you.” Alec smiled and went back to find Magnusin the waiting room.

Magnus was on his phone and as soon as he heard familiar footsteps he looked up and smiled his biggest smile.

Alec took the opportunity that there was no one in the waiting room to do a weird cat walk towards Magnus, who found it pretty hilarious.

“Are you going to give me cat walks everyday now?” Magnus smiled when Alec finally reached him. 

“Well I do have two working legs now.” Alec smirked.

“Come on my darling let’s take us home and start planning for the party.” Magnus took Alec’s hand and lead him out to the car.

“i still can’t believe you are throwing a party for my leg.”

“Of course I would! we are all happy to see “David Attenborough” leave.

Magnus laughed because only Alec would not only name a cast, and name it David Attenborough.

“You know what I’m gonna do it.” Alec stated and Magnus looked up at Alec confused.

“The nurse told me not to do too much exercise but i’m too excited and i’ve waited 6 weeks for this so i’m going to do it.” He said confidently

Magnus was about to ask him what he was talking about but then Alec let go of his hand and starting bouncing and running around like an excited puppy. Magnus just carried on walking towards the car looking at Alec with pure adoration.

Magnus waited at the car while Alec just spent a couple of minutes running around as if he was a two year old. How can a grown man be so cute?

“You are a dork you know that?” Magnus teased leaning against the car.

“I’ve literally been in a cast for 6 leave me alone.” Alec moaned.

“Still a dork though.” Magnus smirked.

“Oh really?” Alec made the face he did when he was flirted with Magnus and stepped forward putting his hands on Magnus’ waist.

Magnus forgot what they were talking about because all he was thinking about now was the intense look at Alec was giving him right now. And obviously Magnus couldn’t stop himself and looped his arms around Alec’s neck and brought him in for a kiss.

Alec was surprised at first but soon their mouths were dancing together. Magnus pulled Alec in closer to him and soon Alec’s arms were roaming all around Magnus’ body. Alec was now licking Magnus’ bottom lip asking for entrance which Magnus gladly let him. Although he did remember that they were making out in the hospital car park.

“We… need… get in the… car.” Magnus said in between kisses.

Alec looked dazed when he pulled away and Magnus had never been so attracted to the man than this moment. He laughed when he realised what they had just done and rested his on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Come on, we need to get ready for the party.” Magnus said and lifted Alec’s head up kissing his forehead.

“Fine,” Aleec grumbled but opened the door for Magnus and ran around to the other side.

“But we are finishing that after the party.” Alec said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Magnus shook his head amused and started to drive back to his house.

“I’m so excited to finally drive again.”

“Has your car been fixed yet?”

“surprisngly the car took on less damage than I did, so it didn’t need much fixing.”

Magnus just nodded because he wished the car would’ve taken more damage than Alec, As selfish as that sounded. Why was it Alec that had to end up in the hospital? It wasn’t fair. But it was six weeks ago and it was all in the past.

 

 

 

________________

 

 

“Clary just texted me to ask if Simon could bring his girlfriend.” Magnus shouted from the living room loud enough from Alec to hear from the bathroom.

He heard a flush of the chain and the tap run furiously followed by Alec running out of the bathroom.

“Simon. Has a girlfriend?” Alec asked.

“Seems that way yes.” 

“Well we have to meet her!” Alec announced sitting down next to Magnus.

“We do?” Magnus asked.

“Of course! I want to know the girl who’s stupid enough to date Simon!”

“you have got to stop being so mean about simon.” Magnus frowned.

“Sorry he just gets on my nerves.”

“okay, so shall we tell Clary yes or no?”

“It’s your party, you decide.” Alec shrugged and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“When is the party anyway?” Alec asked and shifted closer to Magnus and stroking his arm.

“in 2 hours wh-“ before Magnus finished Alec had lunged forward, grabbed his face and kissed him frantically.

“Hold on there cowboy. We have party to get ready for.” Magnus said pushing him back.

“Says the man who is laying on the couch watching… are you seriously watching Shrek?” 

“I sat down when clary called me and was about to get up to start to get ready and then you decided to start stroking and then became sexy Alec.” Magnus said flourishing his arms around.

“I just wanted a kiss.” Alec moaned.

“So you could’ve just asked instead of pouncing on me like tiger.” Magnus teased.

“don’t act like you didn’t love it.”

“whatever you say.”

Alec scoffs.

“come on, let’s get ready.” Magnus said pulling Alec up

 

 

_________________

 

 

“Isabelle! Hello!” Magnus greeted his first guest as she walked into his house.

“Hey Magnus!” She answered and hugged the man tightly, “I brought wine.”

Magnus graciously took the wine, “Thank you.”

“You have a lovely home.” Izzy smiled.

“Thank you. I decorated it myself.” Magnus winked and chuckled.

“Where’s Alec?”

And as if Alec had heard her, which he probably did, he entered the room with Chairman in his arms.

“I am here.” He announced and Magnus and Izzy turned round to see Alec.

Izzy ran up to Alec and gave him a cuddle, carefully trying not to squish the cat and then gave the cat attention who hissed at her.

“Chairman Meow doesn’t like many people. It’s even rare for him to let someone pick him up thats not me.”

“What can I say I’m special” 

“Can’t deny that.” Magnus said and kissed Alec.

Izzy was watching them with the biggest smile on her face.

“You two are so cute.” She stated and they couldn’t deny anything.

Someone knocked on the door again and Magnus jogged to the door and opened it to Max and Madzie.

“Hello you two.” Magnus said happily hugging both of them.

Madzie stood with Magnus for a second while Max went over to his two siblings

“So Davo has left you has he?” Max said trying his best to laugh.

“It was about time too. I finally can run around too.”

“Ah but not too much, the nurse said.” Magnus quipped

Alec pouted and everyone laughed.

The door went again and this time it was Jace looking unusually smart. It was probably something to do with the fact that Clary was coming tonight. Not that he had mentioned her 50 thousand times to Alec or anything.

“Magnus!” A girl screamed the next time the door was opened.

Alec could instantly tell it was clary which meant that Simon and mystery woman were also here.

Clary walked through hugging everyone and then casually stopping at Jace giving him a secret smile.

Simon was following close behind holding a woman’s hand. He had dark skin and a curly brown afro and Alec for sure thought he recognised her but didn’t know where from.

“Hey Magnus, this is Maia.”

Wait. He knew that name.

“Maia? As in woman from the strip club maia?” Alec couldn’t help but ask.]

Maias eyes went huge, “Alec? As in gay mess who was looking after his brother Alec?”

They all started laughing and Maia went over to Alec.

“Long time no see.” Alec says, “Hows the strip club?”

“I quit that job. I had enough of it so I quit and i’m doing online classes in marine biology.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Yeah it is I’m loving it.” She smiled.

Helen shortly arrived afterwards and Magnus introduced her to everyone and she got on with everyone straight away. Aline then joined and after her mini reunion with the lightwood siblings she walked over to Helen boldly and started having a conversation with her. Magnus and Alec shared glances.

“Okay now that everyone is here. Let’s get this party started!” Magnus announced.

 

_______________

 

 

It was a couple of hours into the party and things were going good. Magnus had been on the dance floor (the living room) dancing for most of the night with all different people. He tried to get Alec to come up and dance but he refused so that’s what brought them to here: the two of them cuddled up on the couch watching everyone and stroking chairman who was laying on Magnus.

Magnus started laughing and when Alec silently asked why Magnus just pointed to the corner where Clary and Jace were making out.

“Oh my god.” Alec whispered.

“seems like we got everyone together tonight.” Magnus said.

And Alec realised he was right when he looked around to see Maia and simon looking very comfortable and giggling to one another, Max and Madzie were next to them holding each other silently.And Helen and aline were dancing together giggling with Izzy.

Magnus then suddenly jumped up and offered his hand to Alec.

“Last offer to dance with me?”

“Im good with watching.” Alec replied and Magnus nodded rushing up to the three girls and grabbed Izzy to started dancing with her. Probably to give Aline and Helen a chance to dance and talk on their own.

Magnus was a great dancer and honestly Alec couldn’t stop staring at Magnus’ hips swaying back and forth. He also couldn’t stop thinking about how well Magnus and Izzy got on and how easy Magnus had fit into his family in such a short time. Even though they hadn’t known each other for long Alec knew that Magnus was their family now and he would be in their lives for a long time. God who he loved him.

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus said pulling him out of his thoughts. Magnus was now sitting next to him again and Izzy was sitting next to Magnus with a smirk on her face.

“Nothing.” Alec quickly said and Magnus just nodded smiling.

“Soooo Isabelle. How’s Charlie?” Alec smiled smugle when he caught Izzy smiling down at her phone. Izzy quickly put her phone away and that was when Magnus started to seem interested in this conversation.

“Were you just sexting him?” Magnus asked and Alec laughed high fiving his boyfriend.

“No! Of course not! I was just texting him!”

“He should’ve come, why didn’t he?” Magnus asked.

“He was on call tonight.” Izzy said quietly.

“He should come round for dinner one time. Have a double date.” Magnus offered.

“i’ll ask him.” Izzy smiled.

 

 

______________

 

 

everyone started to leave Magnus a little while after that. Max and Madzie went home first, followed by Clary, Simon and Maia who took home a very loved up Jace. Yes, Clary and Jace had been making out all night. Aline and Izzy went home together as Izzy was letting Aline stay over the night. Which left Helen, who sat with Magnus and Alec for a while just chatting before she left them in peace.

“Would you like to stay over tonight?” Magnus offered and Alec raised an eyebrow.

“We don’t have to have sex, we can just sleep.”

And although they both wanted to, it was late, or early depending how you saw it, and all they wanted to do was sleep.

“I would love to. I’m exhausted.” 

“Our first proper sleepover.” Magnus stated and took Alec’s hand pulling him to the bedroom. Magnus changed into his pyjamas in the bathroom considering they still haven’t even seen each other topless. And Alec just took his pants off obviously not planning on sleeping over tonight.

They both got into bed and Magnus cuddled into Alec and he couldn’thelp but feel how normal this felt. He wanted this moment to last forever

“Goodnight Alexander.” _I Love You_

“Goodnight Magnus.” _I Love you too._

 

And those unspoken words were played in their heads all night

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo ladz sorry for the wait ive been really busy. and I hOPE you weren't disappointed with this chapter lol.
> 
> comment what you thought; and kudos if you liked it.
> 
> again im so sorry for the first bit, I dont know why I wrote like that.
> 
> nEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO MUCH BETTER!!!
> 
>  
> 
> heres a sneak peak ;)
> 
>  
> 
> “Lydia?” Alec asked stunned.
> 
> “Hey Alec.” Lydia smiled warmly.
> 
>  
> 
> SAAAAUCCCCEEEEEE. 
> 
>  
> 
> GET READY FOR LYDIA TO JOIN THIS STORY YEEEEEETTTTTT
> 
>  
> 
> ONLY 8 MORE CHAPTER TO GOOOOO
> 
>  
> 
> SEEE YOU SOON


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia arrives
> 
> and things get heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically before uploading each chapter, because im five chapters ahead of you guys (writing wise) I upload it once I have written the next chapter. I finished chapter 17 on Monday, quicker than I expected but I thought, hey I will make them wait a bit more. so I have just finished writing chapter 18 so here is chapter 13 for ya'll

The next week went by in a blur. After waking up next to each other on Sunday they spent most of the day together watching different historical films until Alec had to leave.

They didn’t see each other throughout the week again, both of them were extremely busy although they did text 24/7.

It was saturday now and Alec wasn’t planning on doing much but marking work and maybe seeing Magnus later. But then someone knocked in the door and he smiled brightly assuming it was Magnus at the door. But what he didn’t expect to see when he opened the door was his friend Lydia and her son

“Lydia?” Alec asked stunned.

“Hey Alec.” Lydia smiled warmly.

“Uncle Alec!” A little boy screamed and ran up to Alec. Alec laughed and picked the boy forgetting how big he was getting.

“Hey buddy! You’ve got big.”

“I’m big boy now. Im four!” The little boy said excitedly.

Alec turned to Lydia, “What are you doing here?”

“Me and Jess weren’t doing anything this weekend and he missed his uncle Alec. It was Jesse’s idea for it to be a surprise. Sorry if you are busy.”

“Lucky for you I am not planning on do anything. Come in.” Alec said putting Jesse down and leading Lydia into his home.

“Where’s John?”

“He got held up at work for the weekend. He said hello though.”

Alec nodded, “Would you like a drink?”

“Not for me thank you.”

Alec felt his sleeve being pulled, “Can I have juice?

“Of course you can!” Alec smiled ruffling the boys hair, “do you want it in a special dinosaur cup?”

“Yes!” Jesse cheered.

Once Alec grabbed some juice for Jesse the three of them sat down on the couch.

“So how are you feeling? How’s your leg?”

“Im good, great even. I’m glad to finally be out of the cast.”

“I’m so sorry we couldn’t be there.” Lydia said sadly.

“hey. It’s okay. I didn’t expect you to be there. And I had other people take care of me.”

Alec didnt miss the smirk that formed on Lydia’s face.

“speaking of, I heard from Aline you have a boyfriend now.” She said wiggling her eyebrows.

“yeah, I do. His name is Magnus and it’s going really well. He’s amazing.”

“When do I get to meet him?!”

“What?”

”Well I want to meet him of course!” Lydia said happily

“Right now?”

“Yeah! I’m only here for a weekend. I’d love to meet him. Call him!”

So that’s what Alec did. He fished out his phone and without thinking he started ti FaceTime Magnus. 

Magnus answered within the first ring.

“Hello sugar plum.” Magnus answered. Alec made a face and Lydia had to hold in a laugh. Magnus seemed to be walking through the street wearing a very tight top and some black sunglasses. Alec thought he looked very sexy.

“No to sugar plum? Okay. What’s up? Why did you call?”

Before Alec could answer Jesse went in front of the screen now hiding Alec looking intriguingly at his phone.

“Hello, person on Uncle Alec’s phone.” Jesse called a bit too loud.

Jesse tried to wrestle to get to the phone but Alec managed to jump up and be able to see Magnus again.

“Who was that?” Magnus asked.

“Remember I told you about my friend Lydia and her son? Well they are over for the weekend unexpectedly and I was wondering if you would like to come over and meet them.”

Magnus replied immediately, “Of course I would! I will be there soon okay? I’m just at the supermarket.”

“Okay, cool. I will see you soon.”

“Bye my darling.” Magnus said and flashed him once last smile before ending the call.

“So when are you and Magnus going to do the deed.” Lydia interrupted Alec

“Lydia!” Alec said shocked.

“What? That call was full of sexual tension!” 

“We are not having this conversation while he is in the room!” Alec said pointing at Jesse who was too busy playing with his toys.

“Come on, he cant even hear us now. What’s holding you two back?” Lydia asks.

“Well the fact that I got into a car accident and had one leg for 6 weeks kinda stopped up. But believe me we want to.”

“Okay so do it.” Lydia smirks.

Luckily the door knocked because Alec really didn’t have an answer to that.   

Alec quickly jumped up and walked to the door. He opened it to a very smily Magnus holding a couple of bags in his hands. He looked even better in real life than he did on FaceTime and Alec wondered how we even got so lucky.

“Hello Alexander!” Magnus greeted and kissed Alec for a bit longer than necessary.

“Hey.” Alec said quietly.

They both were staring at each other madly for a while until Lydia had to clear her throat.”

“Right so um… Magnus this is Lydia, Lydia this is Magnus.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Lydia, i’m his bestest friend ever.” She smiled smugly and Magnus laughed while Alec rolled his eyes.

“And extremely immature even though she has a child now.”

“What can I say? He’s rubbed off on me.”

Alec laughed and gestured for the two to follow him over to the couches where Jesse was.

Magnus and Alec sat closely to one another on the smaller couch and Lydia sat on the other one with Jesse. 

“This is Jesse, who seems to be playing with… Alec’s dinosaur figurines, of course he is.”

Alec smiled proudly and Magnus had to try hard not to laugh.

“Jesse say hello to Magnus.”

Jesse turned to Alec and Magnus and smiled a gummy smile.

“Hello Magnus!” He said happily.

“Hello little one. I have a present for you.” Magnus smiled and Jesse instantly looked intrigued. Magnus reached into his bag and lifted out a green dinosaur plushie, and Jesse’s (and Alec’s) eyes went wide.

Jesse took the dinosaur out of Magnus’ hand and hugged it tightly.

“What do you say Jess?”

“THANK YOU.”

“You are welcome.” Magnus smiled.

Magnus turned to Alec who was silently staring in awe at the giant plushie.

“Don’t worry I got you one too.” Magnus told his boyfriend and lifted out a pink dinosaur. 

Alec loved it.

“Oh my god! I love… it. I love it thank you.” Alec smiled and hugged Magnus.

“I was pretty sure you didn’t want to a dinosaur toy.” Magnus said to Lydia. Hopefully she will be okay he didn’t get her anything.

“I have lived long enough with Alec going on about dinosaurs for a while and I get bored of it after a while. I will pass the baton over to you.”

The two of them laughed together and Alec and Jesse exchanged a confused look.

“Im not _that_ bad!”

Lydia and Magnus looked at him as if to say “Really?” And Alec sulked in his chair.

“I knew introducing you two would be a nightmare.”

“Too late, me and Magnus and now besties, right Magnus?” Lydia turned to Magnus.

“hmmmm, I think I like Aline better.” Magnus teased

“HA HA.” Alec teased and high fived Magnus without having to even look at each other.

“Awh im only joking.” Magnus said hugging Lydia.

 

 

 

_____________

 

 

 

They spent a couple of hours chatting, Lydia and Magnus getting to know each other while teasing Alec. After lunch, they went to the park for Jesse and all watched him play on the swings and at one point Jesse even managed to convince Alec and Magnus to go on the roundabout with him.

Magnus was in awe how good Alec was with kids and it honestly made him love the man even more.

When they got back to Alec’s he even cooked dinner for the 4 of them. Cool, it was just spaghetti bolognese but god was it good. Jesse had it all smeared across his face, it was very adorable.

And then it started to get late and Jesse started to fall asleep on Alec.

“We better be going. Jess is about to pass out.” Lydia says.

“Where are you staying?” Magnus asked.

“One of John’s friends is out of town for the weekend so he is letting us stay there.”

Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Come on J we need to go and leave uncle Alec and Magnus.” Lydia said softly and pulled him out of Alec’s lap.

“Don’t wanna go.” Jesse yawned.

“We have to go honey. Say goodbye.”

“Goodbye A..lec and Magn us.” He said rubbing his eyes.

“Bye Jesse.” They both said and they walked Lydia and Jesse to the door.

“I hope to see you two soon okay?” Lydia says.

“Yes of course.” 

“It was great to meet you Magnus.”

“You too.”

“Take care of Alec okay? And give him a punch every now and again for me.” Lydia winked.

“I will do all of that.” Magnus cheekily said and locked his eyes with Alec.

“I will leave you to love birds to it. Bye.” And then Lydia was gone and Alec and Magnus were again staring at each other lovingly.

“Would you like to stay over tonight?” Honestly Alec couldn’t help himself from asking when his boyfriend looked like THAT.

“I was hoping you would say that, I even bought a bag just in case.” Magnus smirked.

Alec laughed and took Magnus hand and pulled him to the couch. Alec sat down and pulled Magnus onto him so that Magnus was now straddling him.

“That was graceful.” Magnus purred. It made Alec’s dick bounce.

Alec really wanted to kiss Magnus right now, and maybe do other things.

Magnus mustve wanted it to because he suddenly grabbed Alec’s face and kissed him fiercely.

Unlike their other kisses this began hot and messy and never stopped being this way. Their mouths were fighting for dominance and their hands were exploring over each others body. Magnus’ hands soon found the hem of Alec’s top and started to lift it up.

Alec soon got the idea and pulled away - just for a moment - and let Magnus pull his top over his head. Magnus stared and Alec’s body and let his hands roam freely.

Alec cleared his throat impatiently to get Magnus attention back to him and Magnus in for a soaring kiss. MAgnus’ hands went to Alec’s hair and pulled at it moaning into Alec’s mouth making him moan too. Magnus pulled away this time to take his own shirt off.

This time it was Alec doing the ogling which made Magnus laugh flirtatiously. His lips found Alec’s neck and start to suck random parts which would definitely leave a mark in the morning. Alec, who had been moaning for quite a while now, moaned louder when their naked torsos rubbed against each other.

“Bedroom.” Alec manage to gasp and before Magnus could answer Alec had already stood up and brought Magnus up with him.

Magnus let out a surprised noise but immediately wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist without breaking the kiss.

Alec managed to walk to the bedroom without knocking anything over and pushed Magnus onto the bed landing on top of him. In this moment Magnus looked pure God like and it was driving Alec crazy.

He silently asked permission to pull Magnus’ pants off which Magnus responded maybe a little too eagerly. 

Alec laughed, “If I don’t do a good job i’m blaming it on my leg.”

Magnus laughed too, “shut up and kiss me.”

 

And let me tell you Alec definitely did do a good job that night ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter I hope you did too.
> 
> from early on I made Lydia have a son because I wanted a child character for Alec to be cute with and I was just waiting for the right moment to introduce them into the story.
> 
> and it was about time Malec had sex right? sorry if ya'll expected smut I'm so so so ace I always find it awkward to write and well I have tried before but I absolutely awful at it.
> 
> thank you to everyone for reading my stories.
> 
> especially Kami, Alyssia, @shadowhuntersfan8302 and @allyangel who have read my stories since the beginning.
> 
> all of you that write the most lovely comments I love you too, I don't deserve


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo Boyz im back with chapter 14. this chapter is extra fluffy and cute... enjoy.

Alec woke up the next morning and instantly had a huge smile on his face; the memories from last night still in his head. It was really good, excellent even and Alec loved every minute of it.Magnus was… he didn’t even know how to describe him: excellent, selfless, great in bed. He was a literal gift of god and he was having trouble understanding how he could get someone like Magnus. He honestly didn’t deserve someone like him.

Alec turned over and was faced with the most beautiful sight. Magnus was laying fast asleep facing away from him. The sun was glistening off his back which clearly defined Magnus’ chiselled back muscles. 

Alec found himself smiling brightly and thinking how much he loved this man. He started to lightly draw patterns on his boyfriends back. After a while of doing this, Magnus seemed to have woken up as he happily sighed and turned around to face Alec.

“Hey.” Magnus said quietly instantly smiling when he saw Alec.

“Hey.” Alec replied.

They were now smiling goofily at one another like the lovesick couple we were.

“Did you have a good sleep?” Alec asked.

“I had a perfect sleep thank you.” Magnus said and wrapped his muscly arms around Alec.

Alec, who had a moment of boldness, moved so he was now lying on top of Magnus/

“You know, I never realised how muscly your body was, your body is perfect. Were you sent down from heaven?”

Magnus chuckled softly, “I could say the same thing about you."

And then they were staring at each other again and Alec really wanted to finally say “I love you” but he really couldn’t be _that_ person who says it the morning after they had sex for the first time. What’s next? Him crying after sex?

Alec caught glimpse of the dinosaur plushie that Magnus brought for him yesterday and without further explanation climbed out of bed, completely forgetting he was naked, and brought the toy back to Magnus.

“Wow we made a baby very fast.” Magnus joked when Alec sat back next to him.

“where did you find this anyway?” 

“Theres a shop next to the supermarket I go to that has children’s toys and I wanted to get something for Jesse. And then I found that and I had to buy one for you too.”

Alec leaned down and placed a kiss on Magnus’ lips, “Thank you.”

“and thank _you_ for last night.” Magnus smirked.

Alec laughed and played back down onto the bed looking up at the ceiling, Magnus watching him intently.

“I was really glad you came yesterday. Meeting Lydia and Jesse, they really liked you.”

“I really liked them too.”

That was when Alec looked back at Magnus again, his dark eyes staring back at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. They were great. Lydia really is lovely and she brings out a different side to you I haven't seen before.”

Alec furrowed his eyebrows confused.

“Well we’ve known each other since college. It has always been me her and Aline. It’s sad they both live so far away and Lydia has her own family.”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus was now stroking Alec’s hair in comfort.

“Ah its okay.”

“Im hungry for you.” Magnus smirked.

Alec groaned, “Magnus i’m serious.”

“So am I.”

“well I am going to cook something up so what would you like?” Alec said climbing out of bed and putting clothes on.

“Anything as long as your naked.”

Alec gave him a pointed look and Magnus giggled into the mattress.

“I’m going to make breakfast you can stay here if you want.”

Alec placed a lingering kiss onto Magnus and walked out of the bedroom.

Magnus stayed in Alec’s bed for a while thinking about nothing in particular before grabbing his overnight bag to get ready in the bathroom. He quickly got changed and did a bit fo makeup before walking into the kitchen to see Alec looking very good in the kitchen.

Magnus couldn’t help but tiptoe up to Alec and slide his arms around his waist. 

“Mmmm this smells great what are you cooking?”

“Im actually trying to cook ketoprak.” Alec said shyly.

“You are trying to cook me a traditional Indonesian breakfast?” Magnus asked in awe.

“I am. I wanted you to feel comfortable and if you wanted to talk about your culture you could.”

Magnus turned Alec round and kissed him firercly.

“Oh my god I love you.” Magnus said before he even thought about it.

Alec tightened around his waist for just a second but then kissed Magnus again.

“I love you too.”

And you know that feeling where you cant express it with words. Thats how they were both feeling. They didn’t think you could feel this happy it was crazy. Thats what brought them to making out in the kitchen.

“i’ve wanted to say that for a while.” Magnus says when they break apart

“Me too.” Alec chuckled.

“What a pair we make. I would’ve said it much earlier if I knew you felt the same.”

“Yeah me too. Now would you like to try this breakfast I made or not.”

“Of course I would.”

Alec grabbed the two plates and put them on the table. Alec waited wanting to see Magnus try it first.

Magnus confidently took a spoonful of the food and as soon as it went into his mouth he tried not to hurl. He knew that Alec wasn’t a very good cook, but this was next level. And he knew he couldn’t spit it out so he just nodded at Alec as if to say it was good.

Alec, who seemed very proud of himself and eagerly took a bite out of the dish before gagging.

“Okay I don’t know how that is supposed to taste but ive done that completely wrong. It’s horrible.” Alec grimaced

“oh thank god.” Magnus breathed out and ran over to the sink to spit the food out.

“Hey! You said it was good.”  Alec pouted.

“Actually, I didn’t say anything. I just nodded.”

“I tried my best.” Alec said sadly.

“I know you did darling,” Magnus kissed Alec before sitting back down next to him, “It’s actually a really hard dish to make.”

“Really?

“no, I was just trying to make you feel better.”

Alec groaned and hit Magnus’ arm, “I hate you..” He grumbled.

“You love me.”

“I really do.” Alec said lovingly and kissed Magnus softly.

“Do you want me to cook something else?”

“No its okay I-“ Magnus was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. 

They shared confused glances because they weren’t expecting anyone at 7am.

Alec opened the door and was faced with a very tired looking Isabelle.

“Izzy? What are you doing here?” Alec asked as Izzy entered his home.

“What can I not see my brother?”

“Yes of course but we are busy.”

“Who’s we?” And her question was answered as she walked into the kitchen and magnus was beaming back at her.

“you two spent the night together?” Izzy practically squealed.

“Yes.” They both said in unison.

“And you…?”

“We are not discussing our sex life.” Alec interrupted.

“So you did! Well it was about time!”

“Its not a big deal. We are dating after all.”

“Oh but it is, because it was your first time together. Thats special. Not tell me _everything.”_

“Isabelle, darling, im not sure you want to know all the details on how your brother got me all hot and bothered last night.” Magnus winked at Alec who blushed profusely and Magnus giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

“God you two are like love sick teenagers.” Izzy commented and now both of them were blushing. And thats when Izzy realised.

“you both said I love didn’t you.”

They both nodded silently and Izzy really did scream this time, “And after sex. Oh god did you cry after sex too Alec.”

Magnus laughed hardly and Alec rolled his eyes, “no we said it about 10 minutes ago.”

“oooooh,” Izzy seemed very apologetic now, “Is that what I just walked into.”

“kind of yeah.”

“That and Alec messing up a very simple Indonesian dish.”

Izzy had to hold back her laughter.

“don’t judge me! You are a worse cook than I am!” Alec moaned.

“That’s true, I can’t even cook pasta without burning it, but I try!”

Magnus laughed at the siblings encounter, and for the first time in a while Magnus wanteda sibling of his own.

“I will leave you two love birds to it then.” Izzy said and started to leave but Magnus stopped.

“Isabelle you should stay and I will even make breakfast.”

So thats what they did, Magnus raided Alec’s fridge for any ingredients he had and ended up making pancakes for the three. 

Izzy ate the pancakes and couldn’t help but watch Magnus and Alec interact. They looked happy, and when Alec was happy Izzy was happy. It also helped that she liked Magnus and definitely considered him one of her friends now.Alec deserved this happiness, he deserved someone like Magnus and she was just so glad Alec finally could be happy.

Izzy watched Magnus whisper something to Alec, Alec choking on his pancake the two of them laughing together. Izzy shook her head in amusement but didn’t say anything not wanting to ruin the moment between the two.

And then her phone bleeped a little bit too loudly but luckily Magnus and Alec didn’t notice they were too busy staring lovingly at one another.

 

 

 

 

**_From Charlie <3_ **

 

_I’m off work tonight, date night? ;)_

 

 

 

Izzy smiled so brightly her face hurt.

 

 

 

 

**_To Charlie_ **

 

_Of course, 7pm? x_

 

 

 

**_From Charlie_ **

 

_Great. Can’t wait_

 

 

 

 

“What’s got you all smiley?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow

“I could say the same thing about you.” Izzy smirked and Alec poked his tongue out at Izzy.

“anyway this has been lovely but I really should go.” Izzy said and stood up walking towards the door.

“Bye Isabelle. See you soon.” Magnus said.

“bye Iz. Good luck with Charlie.” Alec laughed and Izzy gave him the finger before opening the door and leaving.

As soon as the door shut Magnus jumped onto Alec’s lap and kissed him.

“You wanna….” Magnus said and pointed to the bedroom.

“Hell yeah I do.” Alec sia da bit too enthusiastically.

Magnus gigged and pulled Alec up and rushed him to the bedroom.

 

 

____________

 

 

“Who’s looking after Chairman?”

Alec and Magnus were now cuddled up on the couch with the TV on. They weren’t watching anything they had just been talking for hours.

“I asked Catarina if she could look after him before I got to yours just in case I did stay over. But she has an overnight shift at the hospital so I will have to go back soon.”

Alec nodded but didn’t reply as Magnus phone started to ring. Magnus picked it up immediately.

“Halo Luke.” Magnus said.

“Yes I will be there.”

“I’m not sure I will ask him.” Alec heard him say and watched Magnus smile at him.

“Yes, yes, I will let you know Luke. Baik. aku mencintaimu juga. Selemat tinggal.” MAgnus said and hung up. Alec had to admit he loved it when Magnus spoke Indonesian about.

“What was that about?” Alec asked.

“Luke wanted to make sure I am coming to out weekly Friday dinner,” Magnus started, “He also asked if you wanted to come along.” Magnus sounded hesitant.

“Of course I will come.” Alec said instantly.

“Really?”

“Of course. Me and Luke are already friends and I have met Clary. I am also interested to see what you three get up to every week.”

Magnus laughed, “Nothing interesting I assure you shall I text him a yes then?”

“I can tell him tomorrow I have a meeting with him.” Alec smiled and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry I am not in trouble. Its just a fortnightly meeting he has with the teacher to see how everyone is and everything.”

When Alec stopped talking he looked over at Magnus who was grinning comically at him.

“What?”

“I just really love you.” Magnus smiled.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet meet lads I hope you enjoyed this. only 6 more chapters until this is finished :((( ive just finished writing chapter 19 so the next time I update I would have officially finished writing this story. 
> 
> bUT dont worry. I will be carrying on writing, but I will talk to you more about that in the next update.
> 
> in other news its my birthday on Tuesday, so happy birthday to me I guess haha 
> 
> if you wanna tweet me feel free @cryingovermalec
> 
> comment and kudos 
> 
> see you next week ladoz


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be uploaded earlier but it was my birthday on Tuesday so it has been a busy week. BUT ITS HERE AND ENJOY

To Alec’s surprise he wasn’t nervous for Magnus’ famous family dinner. True, it was his first family dinner well ever but that just made it more exciting and another important step in their relationship. He was well aware Magnus had already met his family so it was about time.

It put his mind at ease that he already knew Clary and had known Luke for years and considered him as one of his friends, so he was sure he would be okay and get their approval.

Alec wasn’t usually this confident and he shouldn’tbe because a lot of things could go wrong today. 

He hadn’t seen Magnus for a week, not since that magical morning (and night) they spent together. They had both been so busy with work they didn’t have time to see each other but they phoned each other every night anyway.

It was Friday now, the dayof the dinner and right now Alec was sitting in the staffroom alone as he had a free period. It was also the last lesson of the day which meant he would be going home after this.

“Alec.” A familiar voice came from behind him.

“hey Luke.” Alec said not looking up from his computer screen.

He didn’t have to look up to know that Luke had joined him at the table and pulled out a chair to sit on it.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Emailing parents to tell them their students have to go detention.” Alec grumbled and Luke laughed.

they were both silent until Alec finished his last emailed and turned to Luke for the first time.

“What do you need.”

Luke seemed taken aback that Alec had assumed he needed something but quickly recovered.

“I was just asking how you are getting to mine tonight.”

“Well I was planning to go home after this, quickly get ready and head to yours.”

“i was thinking, I will finish up here about 4:30 so I could easily come and pick you up on the way back to my house because thats on the way, Magnus and Clary don’t usually get to mine until about 5 so you wouldn’t have to wait too long before they arrive.” Luke said, chewing on his lip almost nervously.

“Yeah thats cool.” Alec smiled.

“I will pick you up at 4:30?”

“Thats perfect. I trust you know where I live by now?” Alec smiled.

Luke chuckled and fist pumped Alec before leaving.

 

 

___________________

 

 

 

“Please don’t tell me you are on a date again?” Alec shouted nervously into the phone.

“Alec, what are you talking about?” He heard izzy say through his phone.

“I’m calling for fashion advice! But last time I asked you were on a date with perfect doctor and gave me shit advice!”

“Hey I gave you good advice!”

“It was rushed, you were busy and I can’t wear the same thing again!”

He practically heard Izzy roll her eyes on the other line

“No Alec I am not on a date but a client is about to come round for me to do their hair.”

“I just need to know what kind of thing to wear. pleeeease help me.” Alec pleaded.

there was a moment of silence before izzy spoke again, “find a sweater without holes in it Alec, and then a black pair of pants.”

“Thank you Izzy, you are a life saviour.”

He heard Izzy laugh, “You should know how to dress yourself by now Alec.”

“I’m sorry! I just didn’t know what to wear!”

“are you okay now big brother?” Izzy teased

“Yes, Izzy you can go now.” Alec grumbled.

They both said their goodbyes and Alec ended it and started to get ready.

Just as he finished getting changed Magnus texted him.

 

 

 

**From Magnus**

 

_Ive just finished work, getting ready now ;) would you like me come pick you up on there way through?? xx_

 

 

Alec smiled to himself.

 

 

**To Magnus**

 

_No, it’s okay! Im getting there a bit later just getting changed. Love you! xx_

 

 

He could’ve said that Luke was taking him but he really wanted to surprise Magnus. 

 

 

 

 

**From Magnus**

 

_Okay see you soon! Love you too :*_

 

 

 

Alec didnt understand how his stomach still flipped every time Magnus said I love you to him. And he wondered how long that will last.

He didn’t have much time to think about it as his doorbell had been rung. Alec quickly grabbed his things and rushed to the door, opening it to Luke.

“Hey Luke.” Alec greeted.

“Hello Alec.” Luke smiled back and gestured for Alec to follow him to his car.

the car journey to Luke’s was silent but it was okay, both of them were men of few words. Alec had never been to Luke’s so the journey took quicker than he expected. Luke smiled to Alec before undoing his seatbelt and walking to the door, Alec following close behind. 

“Make yourself at home, would you like a drink?” Luke asked.

Alec sat himself on one of the kitchen stools, “Just a coffee if you don’t mind.”

Luke chuckled and nodded.

“So how are you Alec?” Luke asked.

“I am okay.” He simply replied.

“How’s your leg?”

“It’s much better now, although if I do too much exercise or stand up on it, it sometimes hurts.”

“Well my offer still stands. You can have as much time as you want off. You haven’t took a day off for yourself ever since you started working.”

“Yes I know but I am okay. I like being in control of things and teaching rather than sitting at home knowing theres a sub not controlling the class.”

Luke laughed again, “I know you do Alec but theres nothing wrong with giving yourself a break every once in a while.”

But Alec didn’t get to reply because they both heard the door start to unlock and a familiar voice spoke.

“Sayang, saya pulang!”

Alec didn’t know what that meant but it made Luke laugh and smirked at Alec and gestured behind the door. Alec didn’t understand what he meant at first but after a while he noticed the mischievous glint in Luke’s eye and realised he wanted Alec to hide and jump out at him.

Alec could play along with that.

So Alec rushed behind the door careful not to make any noise and waited for Magnus to pass.

“Hey Magnus.” Luke called to Magnus who seemed to be hanging his coat on the banister, “Wheres Alec?” 

Alec watched Luke silently laugh to himself but quickly pulled himself together Alec assuming he was about to walk passed Alec.

“I text him earlier and he said he was…AHH!” Magnus didn’t get to finish his sentence because as he walked into the kitchen Alec jumped behind him wrapping his arms around Magnus’ torso and shouting “Boo!”

“What the hell Alec?!” Magnus practically screamed and Luke and Alec started bursting into laughter.

Magnus frowned for a couple of seconds but couldn’t hide his smile after seeing the other two giggling.

“Im sorry.” Alec said between laughter and tightening his grip around Magnus’ waist.

Magnus turned around still in Alec’s grasp pouting.

“How did you even get here?” Magnus asked.

“Luke picked me up.” 

Magnus turned to Luke for confirmation who nodded.

“Is this what its gonna be like now? My step father and boyfriend being best friends and bullying me?”

“I’m not being funny but me and Luke have always been friends.” Alec smirked and air high fived Luke.

“Do you want something to drink?” Luke asked.

“A tea would be great.” Magnus smiled.

Magnus and Alec sat down on the two stools smiling to one another.

“Hey.” Alec whispered fondly and took Magnus’ hands.

“Hey.” Magnus smiled back squeezing Alec’s hands.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Alec leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Magnus’ lips.

“Sorry we scared you earlier.”

Magnus scrunched up his nose, “Its fine, I wasn’t really _that_ scared.”

Alec snorted, “don’t lie.”

“Okay fine you scared me.” Magnus rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out at Alec.

“Awhhhh.” Alec teased and brought him in for a hug

“Alright stop it.” Magnus pouted again and pulled Alec away.

Alec heard the door being unlocked again. Magnus and Luke didn’t turn around probably because they didn’t hear it go.

“Hello to you too.” Clary said when she entered the kitchen.

Magnus finally took his eyes off Alec and went to hug his sister.

“I didn’t hear you come in biscuit, I’m sorry.” Magnus kissed her cheek

“Too busy ogling your boyfriend?” She smirked and looked over to Alec and silently said hello. Alec nodded back.

“Whats in the bag?” Luke called from the other side of the kitchen.

“Chinese.” Clary said smiling sheepishly.

“Clary! I cooked!”

“Last time you made steak Luke you burnt it to crisp. We have to have a back up, we have a guest.”

“I’m good at cooking!”

“No you are not.” Clary, Magnus _and_ Alec all said at once.

They all looked at Alec and Luke looked at him as if he’s been betrayed

“When did he ever cook for you?” Clary asked.

“When he first became head teacher he threw the teachers a party and cooked all this food and we all tried it and it tasted like charcoal. The only person who ate it was Hodge but he’s used to your cooking.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“You were our new boss, we had to get on your good side!” Alec said.

Clary and Magnus found this hilarious and bursting out into fits of giggles.

“Alright fine, let’s have takeout.” Luke moaned.

 

 

________________

 

 

 

Clary had brought a lot of food. He was surprised when she gave him what he exactly liked by apparently Magnus had told her what he had when he had Chinese. They were all in the living room eating and falling into easy conversation. It was nice, Alec noted and he felt like he had known this family for years.

“So Alec what are you doing for Christmas?” Luke asked.

Oh yes Christmas. Another holiday that Alec didn’t like one bit.

Alec squinted his eyes at Luke because Luke knows what he does at Christmas; it was the same every year. What was he up to?

“Same as usual. Christmas Day going to mum’s and celebrating with her JAce, Max and Izzy and then on boxing day sit on my own watching trashy films. That happens for the whole two weeks we are on Christmas break.”

“You should come to mine.” Magnus blurted out as soon as he finished, “on boxing day, im at my house with all my friends. They’d love to see you.”

And of course Alec would love to see Magnus and he will no doubt actually like Christmas this year.”

“Of course.” Magnus grinned next to him and he saw Luke smirk to himself.

 

_Oh._

 

“Well I think it’s time to show Alec baby pictures of Magnus.” Clary announced once they finished dinner.

“Clarissa! No!” Magnus said with wide eyes.

“Come on there’s not many considering there only from what you brought to New York. But we do have 17 year old Magnus.” She smirked.

“But they are the worst! I was covered in spots and basically had an afro!”

“Now I _really_ want to see these pictures.” Alec wiggled his eyebrows and Magnus hit him.

“Ok im gonna go find the most embarrassing one.”

“Clary!” He tried but Clary had already run out the room sticking her tongue out at Magnus.

Magnus groaned and dropped his head onto Alec’s shoulder. Alec chuckled and kissed Magnus’ head.

Clary came back a couple of minutes later with one photo and handed it to Alec. It was of a lanky 17 year old Magnus with zits all over his face, rectangular glasses and long hair. He was standing next to what Alec assumed to have been Jocelyn with a wide smile. Alec thought it was adorable.

“you were cute.” Alec smiled

“No I wasn’t.” Magnus pouted.

“My baby pictures are much worse.”

“Really?” Magnus looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah. I was cute from ages 0-5 and then it all went downhill from there."

Alec watched Magnus’ expression shift to a playful smirk.

“I am definitely asking Maryse for photos next time I see her.”

“Go ahead because you are stuck with me now.” Alec teased.

everyone started to laugh.

 

 

__________________

 

 

 

They all played games at Luke’s for a while which made Alec and Magnus’ competitive sides come out.

At one point Luke and Clary had to sit back and watch the couple have an intense game of Pictionary and obviously they filmed it.

It was 1 am when Magnus decided that it was time to go and offered Alec a drive home since he didn’t have his own car.

They said their goodbyes and Alec thanked them for a great evening before joining Magnus in the car.

“Hey.” Magnus said softly as he got into the car.

“Hey.” Alec replied and kissed Magnus on the cheek 

“That wasn’t too bad was it?”

“Of course not! I love Clary and Luke.”

Magnus just beamed back at Alec and leaned forward to kiss him.

“I love you.” He said simply

“I love you too.”

“And you didn’t have to come round mine at Christmas by the way.”

“i want to . And plus I have two weeks off so I get to spend more time with you.” Alec wiggled his eyebrows and Magnus laughed into Alec.

“Come on darling let’s get you home.” Magnus announced and started to drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I liked this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> so I've finally written all of this story as of 30 seconds ago. which means I can post regularly now until this is done. I was going to post all 5 chapters all at once but I will post another chapter every saturday now and you can get excited for the end. and as I said before the rest of these chapters are going to be pure fluff. I put Alec in a car accident so it thought we didnt need any more angst!
> 
> I really love you guys so much and all your lovely comments I dont deserve.
> 
> and im definitely going to carry on writing malec fics for now but it may not be a while before I start another story as ive been a bit busy. ALTHOUGH, im planning on writing part 2 of my malec + dog series which will only be one short chapter so look out for that soon. and if you havent read part one "Love me Love my Dog" make sure to do that because that story was my first story and it's my actual baby.
> 
> so strap in and enjoy the next 5 weeks that is awaited for you. 
> 
> and as always comment stuff you liked or disliked about this chapter and follow me on twitter @cryingovermalec
> 
> til next saturday folks ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lads im back. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Christmas came all to early for Alec’s liking. The next week wasn’t that busy considering it was the last week before breaking up for Christmas and new years but Alec spent that time marking his work so he didnt have to do any over the holidays. He was definitely going to miss his classes and when he comes back to school some of his classes and his form will only be there for a couple of months. He would miss some of them.

He saw Magnus nearly every day, whether it was for a couple of hours or the whole evening. He even stayed at Magnus’ _on a school night_ one night which Magnus teased him for. He then broke up from school on the next Friday and did nothing but mope around and call Magnus. 

It was Christmas Day now and he was now just arriving at his mum’s to celebrate.

Before he got out of his car his phone bleeped and was about to be angry if it was one of his siblings texting him again to bring his Christmas sweater, he didnt but that wasn’t the point. He was surprised when he saw that Magnus had texted him

 

 

 

**From Magnus <3**

 

**_Merry Christmas Alexander xoxoxo_ **

 

**_I got you the best Christmas present ever, I am definitely winning the best present competition this year!_ **

 

**_I cant wait to see you tomorrow! Love you! Xoxoxoxo_ **

 

 

 

Alec didnt think his heart could ache any more than it was right now. He quickly sent a text back saying that he missed him to and made himself get out of the car.

the second he knocked on the door his mother enthusiastically opened the door and was about to shout Merry Christmas to her son but stopped mid sentence.

“You are not wearing your Christmas sweater?” She said almost sounded offensive

That was when Izzy ran around the corner. 

“YOU ARE NOT WEARING YOUR CHRISTMAS SWEATER?!” She practically screamed.

“No Izzy, I, a 30 year old, does not want to wear an ugly Christmas sweater. Especially when I don’t like Christmas.

“But we even got you a grinch sweater.” Max suddenly appeared with a smirk on his face.

“Can you at least let me in? Its getting cold.” He moaned and tried his best to pull the most adorable puppy face.

“Fine.” Izzy finally huffed, “But its only because im full of Christmas spirit, that doesn’t mean I wont kick your ass next week.”

Alec huffed out a laugh and walked in with a bag full of presents and when he turned around they were all staring back at him and somehow Jace had now appeared to.

Before he could question it they all leaped in for one big group hug.

“Merry Christmas.” Maryse said softly and Alec couldn’t help but smile and hug his family back.

“So where are all your other halves then?” Alec asked when they all pulled away.

“Madzie is spending the day with Catarina today so I will see her tomorrow we are just going to stay in.”

“Charlie had to work today.” Izzy said sadly.

Everyone stared at Jace waiting for him to answer when he stayed quiet.

“What? Me and Clary aren’t dating.”

Everyone, including Maryse, all scoffed and roll his eyes.

“Come on! You and Clary text all the time and practically - sorry for my language mum - eye fuck each other every chance you get!” Max quipped.

Jace shrugged and it was then Alec realised that Jace actually didn't know what was going on between him and Clary.

“Alright let’s open presents!” Alec said to change the topic. It worked as they all screamed with excitement rushing to his mum’s living room.

 

 

______________________

 

 

 

They opened presents and Alec loved all his presents he was given. He also thought he brought the best presents for everyone and was proud of himself when everyone loved their presents. he was awesome at giving gifts.

And now it was time for Christmas dinner and his mum was amazing at Christmas dinner so he was very excited. At least Izzy wasn’t cooking.

“Thank you Alec.” Maryse said when Alec helped her dish up the dinner and take it to Izzy, Max and Jace.

Alec sat next to Max and was opposite his mum and they were all about to eat but Maryse stopped them.

“Before we eat I just want us to say what we are all thankful for.”

“Mum this isn’t thanksgiving.” Jace joked but Maryse glared at him.

“I know it isn’t but we weren’t together at thanksgiving and it’s nearly the end fo the year.”

When no one replied Maryse sighed, “Okay ill start then. Im thankful for all my children. Im thankful that I was given a second chance after I treated my children horribly. I’m thankful that we get to spend Christmas’ and birthdays together and I will never take it for granted.” She said tearfully and gave a small reserved smile to each of her children.

Alec reached across the table to grab Maryse’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“Im thankful for the fact my Mum is back in my life.” He said softly and smiled back at his mum when she shyly looked up at him.

“I’m thankful for this awesome dinner.” Max said suddenly and everyone started to laugh. Max was always one to lighten the mood.

“I’m thankful for family. And thankful for Alec getting in a car crash _and survived_ which meant I got to meet Charlie.” She smiled cheekily at Alec who scoffed.

“i’m thankful for Magnus, for making Alec happy.” Jace practically whispered which made Alec think he was imagining it.

Jace silenced him before he got to say something.

“Can we eat now? I’m starving.”

“Yes we can.” Maryse giggled and no one wasted any time and dug in to their food.

There was a chorus of moans in delight after one bite of the food. Maryse definitely didn't disappoint

 

 

_______________________

 

 

 

 

“You got me… a photo of you in a frame?”

“Yeah! You don’t have a picture of me on your desk at work so now you have one.” Magnus grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes, “Thats because I don’t have any pictures on my desk.”

“Well now you do. Open the next one.”

It was another photo frame, but this time it was a photo of Luke, Jocelyn, him and Clary. It was during the first month of Magnus having moved to New York. He still didn’t know English then but he was learning and was already feeling at home with his new family. It was a photo Magnus half preciously.

“Terima kasih, putraku. aku menyukainya” Luke smiled and gave Magnus a hug

To this day, it still warmed Magnus’ heart that Luke had gone through all that trouble to learn a new language for him. And when he did he spoke it as much as possible to make Magnus feel comfortable. Now, he rarely spoke Indonesian. It felt like his second language and he was now starting to even think in English. It was a shame really, it was a beautiful language. So whenever he had the chance to speak Indonesian he took it and he was so glad Luke still spoke to him every now and again.

“anda sangat diterima” he smiled into the hug.

“Okay now biscuit open my present!” He said excitedly, handing over a wrapped present.

Clary ripped apart the neatly folded tissue paper and gasped when she opened it.

“You made this?” She asked Magnus who nodded in return.

She held up a short black dress. It was designed with lots of intricate patterns and you could tell it was made by someone who was very experienced and excellent at their job. It was a beautiful dress and one that suited Clary perfectly.

“it’s beautiful.” Clary smiled and brought Magnus into a hug.

“Thank you.” Magnus said, “You can wear it on one of your dates with Jace.” He smirked.

Clary looked away from Magnus sadly.

“i wont be going on any dates with Jace.”

Magnus raised his eyebrow at Clary.

“We haven’t talked since your party for Alec. We made out but he hasn’t messaged me since.”

“I’m sorry, im sure you two will figure it out.”

“Yeah. I just want a relationship like you and Alec have.”

And as if on cue his phone started to ring and Magnus beamed when he saw that Alec was calling him.

“Escuse me.” He blurted and walked out to the corridor.

“Alexander.” He greeted.

“Hey, Magnus you are on speaker. My family wanted to say merry Christmas.” Alec said which followed with a chorus of people shouting “Merry Christmas!”

Magnus chuckled, “I didn’t realise that you all loved Christmas so much."

“ _we_ love Christmas, although Alec hates it.”

Magnus could imagine Alec glaring at his sister

“I have always wanted to dat ether grinch.”

Everyone started to laugh.

“HarHar very funny.” Alec dead panned.

Magnus gigged.

“okay say goodbye because im taking you off speaker.”

“Bye Lightwood Family.” Magnus called.

“Byeeee.” They all replied in unison.

And then he heard a shuffling and then footsteps.

“okay im in my bedroom now.”

“oh so we are having phone sex now?” Magnus smirked.

“Magnus.” Alec moaned.

“sorry, sorry. I had to.” Magnus laughed. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” He replied.

“Are you still up to coming tomorrow?” Magnus asked.

“Yes!” Alec said a bit too excitedly, “i got you a _great_ present.”

“No, _I_ got the best gift.”

“sure jan.” Alec said immediately and Magnus choked on his laughter 

“Did you really just quote the Brady Bunch?” Magnus said in-between laughter.

“no? Students always say it, so it thought it was kinda fitting for this situation.”

Well that just made Magnus laugh even more.

“Hey! Stop it!”

“Sorry.” Magnus tried but laughed even more.

“what shall I get for your friends though? I feel like I should get something for them.”

He really didn't deserve Alec.

“You don’t have to buy anything for them but alcohol will be greatly appreciated.”

“alcohol. check. Anything else to win over your friends?”

“no need. They already love you.”

“sure Jan.”

“Alexander stop it.” He laughed again, “they really do love you.”

“Okay.” Alec said simply. “And Magnus?”

“Yes darling?”

“I need to go, my mum is about to dish up desserts.”

“Okay, I love you.” Magnus said simply

“i love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Magnus hung up the phone and stood in the hallway smiling giddily. He thinks it took him about 15 minutes for him to calm down and join his family. And even then Luke and Clary saw right through them and teased him for what seemed like hours.

 

 

_________________

 

 

 

“so when is your main squeeze arriving?” Raphael asks the next day when him, and all of Magnus’ friends arrive at Magnus’

“His name is Alec. And he will be any moment.” Magnus tried not to sound to excited but he was. He felt like he hadn’t seen Alec for a while and he honestly missed him. He reminded himself to ask Alec to stay over because its also been a while since they did that too.

He quickly forgets about Alec and rushes to the bathroom because he suddenly needed a wee. When he comes out its oddly quiet except from a few laughs and when he follows the laughs he sees his beautiful Boyfriend surrounded by all his friends like he was an animal in a zoo

“Can you stop surrounding my boyfriend like you are a bunch of vultures.” he announced.

everyone all looked at Magnus at the same time and Alec instantly looks relieved.

“He bought alcohol!” Catarina said excitedly and everyone seemed pleased by this and even Raphael had a hint of a smile.

Ragnor took the two bottles of wine from Alec and rushed away followed by Will, Jem and Tessa.

Magnus happily skipped to Alec and snaked his arms around his waist and under his jacket and kissed his nose.

“Hey.” Alec smiled his goofy little smile.

“Hey.” Magnus replied and pulled him in for a kiss. This one was almost needy yet passionate but it was a great kiss. well, until Will interrupted.

“Get a room!” He called.

Magnus gave him the finger and turned to him giving him the deathest of stares.

Will puts his hands up insurrender, “touchy,” he says slowly and walks away.

Alec rests his head on Magnus’ forehead and laughs.

“I missed you.” Alec admits.

“i missed you too.” Magnus replies and kisses him again, “Come on.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him to the living room where everyone else was.

They seemed to have walked in on a heated conversation on who’s the best chris in Hollywood.

“Chris Pine is the best Chris. Chris Evans is overrated.” Alec said and Magnus had to hidehis laughter.

“Thank you!” Will agreed and fist pumped Alec.

“ _I_ think Chris O’connell is the best Chris.” Ragnor stated and everyone turned to him sitting on the couch a bit too close next to Raphael.

“Ew! No.” Everyone said in unison.

“You have horrible taste in men Ragnor.” Magnus said and stared at Raphael.

Raphael and Ragnor both flipped him off at the same time which made the whole situation far more funnier.

After Magnus finished laughing he pulled Magnus onto the single couch making Alec sit on his lap. Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina were occupying one of the couches and Will Jem and Tessa were occupying the bigger one.

“So Alec,” Tessa said for the first time since Alec arrived, “how are you?”

Magnus had told all of his friends about the incident with Alec because honestly he was a mess and needed to vent. Tessa was obviously asking about his well being after the accident but poor Alec didn’t seem to get that.

“I’m good. I haven’t done anything since we broke up from school, it’s been nice.” Tessa smiled back at him and went back to giggling with Will and Jem.

They all end up playing random games that Magnus finds and they soon end up playing twister.

“Okay Magnus, Alec it’s your turn. I’ll spin.” Jem announced.

At first Alec moaned about it but Magnus gave him the best puppy eyes expression and instantly gave in. And after a couple of go’s Magnus and Alec were tangled up in each other and Alec had the best view of Magnus’ bum. Alec and Magnus, being the competitive couple they are would not budge for anything so Alec decided to test that theory.

“Ow! Alexander! Did you just bite my ass?” Magnus shrieked.

“I dont know what you are talking about.”

“Oh so _that’s how_ its going to be?” Magnus stated and before Alec could reply Magnus, being the _extremely_ flexible man he is literally folds in half and looks at Alec upside down through his legs and smiles the most distracting smile.

 And obviously Alec was too distracted thinking about how that was humanely possible to not notice Magnus basically trying everything he can to make Alec fall.

“This game is still going?” Ragnor mumbled to Raphael most likely.

“they are a competitive couple.” Raphael replied.

“If I was allowed to take my hands of the mat I’d show the finger.” Magnus said in a strained tone.

“come on, surely it doesn’t care who wins.” Catarina tried

“Yes it does. I lost at bowling and I be damned I lose at this too.”

Magnus laughed evilly, “Oh yeah on our first date we went bowling and Alec was so confident but I ended up winning and now im gonna beat him at this too. Now James spin!”

“Okay okay wait…. Okay Magnus right foot yellow.” He announced.

Magnus smirked and moved his foot _over_ Alec to the other side of him consequently straddling Alec who swallowed thickly.

“Still not giving in?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

A lot of sexual innuendos later and giggles, and everyone getting bored. There was finally a winner. Alec during doing his move knocked Magnus’ leg which made Magnus wobble and try to regain balance but it didn’t work and fell straight on his back .

The next moments were full of Alec celebrating high fiving each of Aelc’s friends and doing a very bad victory dance. Magnus was still sulking on the floor and Alec grinned and went and laid on top of him.

“Who won?” Alec whispered smugly into his ear.

“You did.” Magnus mumbled.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear that. Who won?”

“You did.” Magnus said louder this time.

“Heck yeah I did.”

Magnus 1 Alec 1

 

____________________

 

 

 

Everyone stayed for a couple more hours and once it got to midnight everyone said their goodbyes.

Alec stayed behind to help Magnus clean up and afterwards they sat down on the couch and gathered their Christmas presents.

“Open mine first.” Magnus said happily and passed his wrapped gift to Alec.

Alec ripped through the paper and lifted out a pair of black ripped jeans and a floral top. Alec looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Last week I went shopping with your sister so she helped me pick out what kind of pants you liked and what your size was. And that floral top… well we both decided that you needed a bit of colour on your wardrobe. Plus id think you would look _extremely_ sexy.” Magnus said and licked his lips.

Okay so Alec was definitely going to wear this shirt.

“Thank you.” Alec smiled and kissed Magnus tenderly, “now open mine.”

Magnus didn’t waste any time and started to laugh when he saw a book that said “History For Dummies.”

“I thought fit was quite funny and maybe now you can keep up with all my facts.”

Magnus laughed again, “Thank you Alexander.”

“Theres another present In there.”

Magnus frowned but only for a second and ruffled through the paper and managed to find a little gold ear cuff with a tiny letter “A” in it. Magnus wanted to cry.

“Where did you find this?”

“My mum did. She thought of you. She really likes you by the way.”

“Tell Maryse I said thank you. She really is lovely. But thank you Alexander too.”

“I didn’t get you It though.”

“Thank you, just for everything.”

Alec smiled and brought him in for a hug, “Right back at you.”

Magnus yawned through his laugh.

“Yeah, it’s late I should get going.” Alec said and stood up to leave.

“No!” Magnus stopped him and dragged him back down, “Stay over.”

“Really?” Alec shouldn’t really be as surprised as he is. They’ve spent the night together a lot of times now.

“Yes of course, knucklehead.” Magnus giggled.

Alec chuckled and stood up once again extending an arm.

“Let’t go to bed then.”

Alec didn't answer, instead he looked up after noticing that a mistletoe had been hanging above them all this time.

"mistletoe." he stated and Magnus looked up and chuckled.

Alec didnt waste another moment and placed a soft kiss on his lips 

Magnus smiled brightly and grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged Alec to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> only 4 more chapters to go lads :((
> 
> make sure to comment your favourite bit and kudos if you liked it. 
> 
> follow me on twitter if you want to chat @cryingovermalec
> 
>  
> 
> heres a sneak peak for next chapter :
> 
> "oopsies" 
> 
> thats all you are getting lmao 
> 
> see you next saturday, I love you all.
> 
>  
> 
> oh and also, who is your favourite Chris?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops I nearly forgot to post today but here I am

“I’m not going.”

“Y-yes you are!” Alec said over the phone, trying to hide the fact that Magnus was naked and pressing open mouthed kisses on the back of his neck.

“Tell Magnus i’m busy tonight.” Jace grumbled into the phone

“Jace! It’s new year. I really want you to be there.” Alec managed to say after he swatted Magnus away. Although, I didn’t last very long and he was back kissing him everywhere straight away.

“But C-“

“Yes! Yes! Clary will be there! You two both haven’t ca-called each other. You you are as bad as each other. At least you will get to talk it out.”

“Ugh.” Jace huffed out

“If it helps Izzy and Max are coming. And Izzy’s bringing Chadwick.” Alec did know Charlie’s name but he was a bit _distracted_ right now.

“You and I both know his name is Charlie. You spend too much time with Magnus.”

And as if on cue Magnus finally gets off Alec and takes Alec’s phone.

“Hello Jace, you really should come to my new year’s party. My parties absolutely legendary.”

Alec watched Magnus nod while listening to Jace.

“I have free alcohol.” Magnus suggested and his smile brightened before hanging up.

“So Jace said he can come now.” Magnus smirked and started placing more kisses on Alec’s jaw

“you are distracting.” Alec huffed.

“and _you_ are wearing too many clothes.”

And with that Magnus pushed Alec onto the bed in giggles and ripped all of his clothes off.

 

 

________________________

 

 

 

“I should really start getting ready for the party.”

The two of them were now feeling a lovely sense of afterglow and were cuddled up to each other on Magnus double bed.

Alec looked up at Magnus and rolled over so he was now laying on top of Magnus.

“You could, but we could do more of this.” To explain his point, Alec kissed Magnus tenderly on the lips.

Magnus hummed in agreement, “I would love to but we have three hours to get ready. And I still have to dress myself, dress you and do my hair and makeup.”

without permission Alec started to style Magnus’ hair and started to giggle as he flattened it to make Magnus have a middle parting and curtains. It looks extremely adorable and domestic.

“i have never let anyone else touch my hair. Feel special.” Magnus joked and moved his hand to change it back to normal.

“No!” Alec stopped him, “wait until we get up. I want to see your reaction to my new hairstyle.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes and tried to wriggle his way out from underneath Alec.

“Come on sexy dinosaur. Let me get up.”

Alec blinked, “Sexy di-? What? Nah you are not getting up now.” Alec said and started to tickle Magnus but frowned when he realised Magnus wasn’t at all ticklish.

“Fine.” Alec said and climbed out of the bed and waited for Magnus to look in the mirror. Magnus’ look of pure horror made the whole situation even funnier.

“I think I am an excellent hairdresser. Shall I take it up as a profession Magnus?” He pondered and was answered with a hairbrush being thrown at him.

“Hey! It isn’t that bad!” Alec lifted his arms up in surrender.

That was when chairman walked into the bedroom purring up at Alec. Alec smiled and picked up the cat.

“Chairman do you think daddy has a good hairstyle?” Alec asked the cat. The cat answered with a hiss aimed at Magnus.

“See?! even my own cat doesn’t recognise me!” Magnus pouted.

Alec chuckled and brought Magnus in close.

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Alec said stroking Magnus jaw.

“You are lucky I love you.” Magnus pouted.

Alec chuckled and kissed Magnus.

“Come on let’s get ready.

 

 

____________

 

 

 

They both got ready and Magnus was very delighted that Alec chose to wear his clothes that Magnus got him for Christmas. He showed his happiness by ripping his clothes off… twice. And then they realised they had an hour until everyone got to Magnus’ so they had to stop ogling at each other.

“It’s not fair how you could look _that_ good.” Magnus groaned after the two of. Them finished getting ready.

“If I knew this was going to be you reaction when I wore colour I would’ve worn colour a long time ago.”

“I’m sure everyone in the strip club would’ve enjoyed that too.” Magnus smirked

“but what if I went home with someone else?”

Magnus gasped, “Blasphemy!”

Alec chuckled and brought Magnus in close, encircling his arms around his waist.

“i could have never forgotten about the man in the strip club bathrooms.”

Magnus laughed into Alec’s chest.

“You make me sound really creepy.”

Alec didn’t get to reply because there was a knock on the door.

Alec huffed and dropped his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Come on. It wont be that bad.” Magnus smiled lifting up Alec’s head

“I know.” He said simply.

Magnus walked away to get the door but stopped mid step.

“also simon and maia are coming so please dont be mean.” Magnus said and went to open he door.”

 

 

_____________________

 

 

 

“I forgot you don’t like parties.” Maia smiled and joined Alec who was on the couch.

everyone had arrived about half an hour before and the party was now in full swing. Magnus was off mingling somewhere, some people were drinking and dancing together and he even saw Clary and Jace walk out to the balcony. 

But obviously Alec didn’t like parties so he found himself a quiet corner and just people watched. And then, like the night in the strip club, Maia came and saved him.

“Is it really that obvious?”

“almost as obvious as that night at the strip club.” Maia smirked and they both laughed.

It was then Alec caught sight of Magnus. He was talking to Izzy and her boyfriend Charlie, his sister and his boyfriend laughing at whatever Charlie said.

Maia saw Alec staring and craned her neck to see who he was staring at. She didn’t seem surprised when the source of Alec stares was Magnus.

“Ive heard a lot about you two. Apparently you two are the cutest couple.”

“Let me guess, Simon?”

“What about me.” Simon appeared and jumped down next to maia and put his arm around her.

“It actually was clary that told me about you two.” She said smugly.

“Oh this is about how in love Alec and Magnus are.” Simon pieced together.

“how do you cope with Simon?” Alec said mainly to change the subject

“because he’s _very_ sexy and a big softie.” She giggled.

Alec groaned, “Okay so that is my cue to leave. Ive had enough of straight shit for today.” He got up ignoring Maia and Simon’s giggles and went to join Magnus who was still talking to Izzy and Charlie.

Alec put his arms around Magnus’ waist and kisses his hair.

“Maia and Simon were being too cringy so I left my corner.” Alec stated and they all looked at Maia and Simon who were now making out.

“You know, you and Magnus are exactly like that.” Izzy pointed out 

Alec was about to deny that but he looked at Magnus who was smiling brightly.

“she’s right.” Magnus laughed.

“So what were you guys talking about?” Alec asked.

“We were just talking about Izzy and Charlie’s relationship.”

Alec looked over To Izzy and Charlie. It was the first time he properly looked at Charlie. He was taller than Alec which didn’t happen quite attractive, not as attractive as Magnus but he was attractive. What was the best thing though was that he looked at Izzy like she was the stars.

“Hello Alec it has been a while.” He said formerly and shook Alec’s hands.

“Hello Charlie.”

“Got into any more trouble lately?” Charlie smirked.

“One trip to the hospital is enough for me.” Alec replied

“Glad to hear it.” He smiled and Izzy pulled at his arm.

“Lets go dance.” She whispered and Charlie nodded eagerly and let himself be dragged by Izzy.

It was just Magnus and Alec again and Alec turned back to Magnus and Magnus instantly snaked hims arms around his neck.

“Hey.” Magnus said softly and pulled him in for a kiss.

“are you enjoying the party?”

“Yeah.” Alec said simply 

Magnus chuckled and stroked his face, “You can be honest.”

“i get to kiss you at midnight. It’s a great party.”

“You know you can kiss whenever we want.” Magnus said in a seductive voice.

Alec replied with a soaring kiss that immediately went _very saucy. (lets please take a moment because I am crying at the very saucy part I just wanted to share that with yall. Okay lets carry on)_

 _“_ Let’s move this to the bedroom.” Magnus stated

“Oh hell no! Max interrupted, appearing from no where, “You aren’t leaving your own party to have sex.”

In that moment Alec had to think quickly. He wanted Magnus right now. And he would do anything it took to take his clothes off right now. So he stole Magnus’ drink from his hand and poured it all over Magnus. Magnus gasped.

“Oopsies. Looks like Magnus needs to change after all.” Alec announced and pulled Magnus to the bedroom.

When they ran into the room Alec quickly shut the door and pulled Magnus in for a hungry kiss.

“Now… why… did you have…. to poor water… all over me.” Magnus said breathlessly between kisses.

“I needed an excuse to take your clothes off. And get you all wet.”

“I cannot even be mad at you for ruining a great shirt.” Magnus said quickly and ripping off his clothes as well.

 

 

_____________________

 

 

 

3 orgasms later, 4 outfit changes and an hour later they finally decided to join the party again.

“Oh look who decided to finally show up.” Will smirked.

“how convenient when theres 2 more minutes until the ball drops.” Max said smuggle

“I mean they could’ve started 2019 with a bang.” Jace offered.

The three of them all laughed and high fived one another.

“Who’s idea was it to introduce Jace and Max to Will.” Magnus rolled his eyes and led Alec over to the screen where everyone was now standing in couples: Alec and Magnus; Charlie and Izzy; Will Jem and Tessa; Ragnor and Raphael (although that relationship was still unknown to everybody; Max and Madzie; Catarina and a random date for the evening; Maia and Simon and even Jace and Clary were now giggling together.

1 minute now until the ball drop and everyone turned silent. Alec unkowingly put his arm around Magnus.

 

 

 

_10_

 

 

_9_

 

 

_8_

__

 

_7_

 

 

_6_

 

 

_5_

 

 

_4_

 

 

_3_

 

 

_2_

 

 

_1_

 

 

 

The ball dropped and everyone started to cheer excitedly. Alec turned to Magnus, who was already staring back.

They shared a quick yet soft kiss.

“Happy new year, My love.” Magnus whispers.

“Happy new year Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a shorter chapter so im sorry about that.
> 
> the last three chapters I'm really proud of them so make sure you look out for them. I was going to post them all at once but I wanted to savour this story for was long as I can.
> 
> next chapter Alec is back at school, Kael returns and we are introduced to a really important character to me but I will talk hero about that in the next chapter.
> 
> heres a sneak peak:
> 
> They all “yayed”
> 
> why are they yaying? who is yayying? I guess you will have to find out in the next chapter.
> 
> as always follow me on twitter @cryingovermalec 
> 
> whoever it was what tweeted me during the week saying you loved my stories thank you!
> 
> see ya soon ladinos


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I nearly forgot to update it today but I am here.. even if its later than normal

The next week went by quickly, the year did start off with a bang for the two and Alec practically stayed at Magnus’ since they were both off work, he only left to get more clothes and by the end of the week Magnus said he’d clear out a draw for Alec.

The day before Alec had to go back to work though he had to go back to his and sleep there. So waking up in an empty and cold bed made Alec feel grumpy even though he had been doing it for most of his life. 

So going into work, he was in a pretty bad mood. He had arrived early because he had nothing else left to do in the morning so he was now in his form room waiting for his form class to show up. He wasn’t expecting them for another half an hour and he certainly wasn’t expecting Kael to come storming in breathing heavily.

“Are you okay Kael?” Alec said with a raised eyebrow watching Kael looking very flustered and pulling a chair up to Alec’s desk.

“How was your Christmas?” Alec tried again.

“I came out to my family.” Kael blurted out.

Alec tried to hide his shock.

“really? What did they say?”

And thats when Kael’s face brightened and smiled the brightest smile

“I sat my parents and brother down and when I told them they laughed and then hugged me and apparently they knew for years. Apparently they saw me staring at pictures of Zoe Saldana and Priyanka Chopra.”

Seeing Kael looks so happy made his chest heart. He wondered how that would feel if his parents had reacted that way instead of threatening to kick him out of his house. Kael deserved a loving family and people that supported her.

“I am really proud of you Kael.” Alec smiled. And he meant it.

“Thank you Sir.” Kael replied still beaming

“I also wanted to ask,” she carried on immediately yet more hesitantly, “I want to come out to everybody else to just so they know but I dont know how and I was wondering how you came out and if you had any ideas for me.”

“i dont have an interesting story. I told, actually more like shouted at my parents, that I was gay. That didn’t end well. But I didn’t make any grand gestures I literally just told everyone and hoped for the best.”

“What about your boyfriend, if you dont mind me asking.”

That was a good question. Magnus had never told him how he came out… but this seemed like a great excuse to talk to him.

“I dont actually know but I will call him for _you_ and ask him.”

Yeah, okay It was totally because he hadn’t seen his boyfriend for 12 hours but whatever.

Kael laughed and watched as Alec fished his phone out to faceted Magnus, who answered within two rings.

Magnus seemed to be in his office at work and was currently trying to prop his phone up somewhere.

“Hey.” Magnus smiled when he finally found a place to set it. “i have to be quick because I have a meeting soon.”

“Thats fine I only just needed to ask you something quick.” Alec smiled and Magnus nodded letting Alec carry on.

“one of my students came out over Christmas, her name is Kael I think I talked about her once.”

He watched Magnus’ face light up and his smile widened, “Oh my god, tell her congratulations.”

“You can tell her now if you want.” Alec said and turned around his phone showing Kael sitting opposite him.

“Hello.” She said shyly.

“Hello darling! congratulations for coming out, Alec talks about you a lot.” He teased.

“He talks about you a lot too.” She smiled.

“I hope he doesn’t get distracted too much.”

“I am sure everyone will thank you for it. He hasn’t given much homework since”

“Alexander!” He gasped and then the two giggled.

“Ok, Ok you two. Let’s get to the point.”

“Oh yeah,” Kael went back to her composed and shy self, “I want to come out to my friends and everyone else but I dont know how to do it. Mr lightwood screamed at his parents and then casually told everyone. We wondered if you had any ideas.”

Magnus was silent for few seconds, “contrary to popular belief, my coming out is just as boring. Everyone either knew already or it made sense to them once I told them. Coming out is a big deal for the person coming out but to other people it shouldn’t be. Im sure no one will judge you and since we now live in a world where this kind of thing should be normal theres no need for grand gestures.”

Alec’s heart pulled at Magnus’ speech and was so glad Kael and someone who gave actual good advice to her.

“Thank you Magnus.” Kael said after a while and gave back the phone to Alec.

“That was great advice.” Alec said.

“Always here to inspire 17 year olds.” Magnus smirked.

And just like that the door opened and in walked in Charlie, Craig, Ben and Jomei.

“Hey sir!” Charlie, the groups “leader”, called when he walked in.

“Magnus I have to go. Students are starting to arrive.”  

“Magnus? Wait, sir is that your boyfriend.” Charlie said excitedly.

Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus laughed.

“Can I talk to them?” Magnus asked and Alec looked over to the four who were giggling like little girls.

“Fine.” He said passing his phone over to Charlie and giving him a stern look.

“Hello Magnus!” The four said excitedly waving.

“Hello. Now I need the gossip, is _Mr Lightwood_ a good teacher?”

Alec rolled his eyes again.

“Mr Lightwood is a _brilliant_ teacher.” Jomei quipped.

“does he bore you with dinosaur facts too?”

“Yes.” They all replied including Kael.

“If he ever does just make groaning noises to make him stop.”

They all “yayed”

“Do not do that! I will send you to Mr Garroway.”

“AWww”

“He cant send me to Mr garroway because im his son.” Alec could practically feel Magnus’ smirk.

“No way you are boning the head teachers son!”

“Craig!”

“sorry, sorry sir.” Craig said in surrender.

“Okay would one of you take me back to Mr Lightwood pleeease?”

After a quick wrestling match between ben and Charlie, fighting over who would take the phone back Jomei quickly stole the phone and gave it to Alec.

“Hey.”

“Hello again.”

“I’m gonna have to go because everyone starting to arrive.”

“That’s okay my meeting is in 10 minutes anyway. Are you coming to mine tonight.”

Alec hadn’t thought about that since it was a school night be he really wanted to see Magnus.

“Yeah! I will go home and then meet you at yours.

“Okay! “Love you?”

“Love you too.”

And then the screen went black.

“I like Magnus I approve.” Kael smirked.

“I cant believe i’m saying this, but I agree with the hippie.”

“Charlie!” He shouted

 

 

_________________________

 

 

“Tonight, we are going to watch Dunkirk.” Alec announced when he joined Magnus back on the couch after finding the film.

“Ooh is that the one with Harry Styles in it?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.

“Yes, but you are not going to get distracted by him. Im going to ask you 5 questions after the film about It.”

Magnus giggled into Alec’s neck, “You are such a teacher.”

Alec shrugged, “You love me for it.”

 

“and don’t you pretend you don’t like Harry Styles either.” Magnus replied.

“Yeah he’s cool. But I’m not watching it for him it’s a good film. And you need to learn about history too.”

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly, “okay my beautiful historian, let’s watch it.” Magnus cuddled into Alec and rested his head on Alec’s chest.

 

______________________

 

 

Once the film was done the cuddled on the couch for a little while until Alec thought it was time to go.

“I dont want you to go.” Magnus hung onto hims when he got to the door.

“what if you come stay over at mine at the weekend.”

“Okay you are forgiven.” Magnus giggled.

Alec kissed Magnus softly and tenderly.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

This time it was Magnus who kissed him.

“Goodbye darling.”

“Goodbye.” Alec waved and ran to his car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter I sure did.
> 
> I hoped you like Jomei too because he is a character that is really important to me and you will be seeing more of him in the next 2 chapters.
> 
> as always thank you for the nice comments and all the Kudos'
> 
> if you want to follow me on twitter go for it @cryingovermalec, I also do malec social media aus on there
> 
> hopefully when I update next week it wont be that late.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec visits Magnus at work,,,
> 
> and other things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two more chapter to go :((

Alec hated Monday morning meetings. It was the one time he felt like a student. All the teachers crammed into the auditorium listening to Luke on the latest news he had to tell them.

Although, today he hadn’t been listening to a word of it because instead he was thinking about the wonderful weekend he had with Magnus. Which was probably bad considering that Luke had just asked a question and a few teachers had put there hands up to probably volunteer for something. It could be important, Alec might need to go but he actually didn't know what he even asked so that wasn’t helpful. He saw Luke almost catch his eye in sort of like a pleading manner.

fuck it, he will put his hand up and hope for the best.

“Excellent Alec. Thank you for volunteering to be a chaperone at prom.”

Shit. He hated prom. Its not like he could back down now. _Hey Luke I can’t actually go prom because I wasn’t listening to your question and instead I was thinking about the mind blowing sex I had with your son last weekend._

On the other hand though, it was his form’s senior prom this year and it will be one of the last times he sees them so it might be nice.

It also meant he had to dress up and stop 17 year olds from spiking everyones drinks.

Luke said a few more announcements about a certain student and then dismissed everyone. Alec literally ran down the steps to run away but Luke stopped him, smiling back at him.

“Can I talk to you quickly Alec?” He asked and Alec nodded and waited for everyone to leave the hall.

“I know you don’t like these kinds of things but thank you so much for helping we were running low on staff that could make it.”

“No problem Luke. It will be nice to see my form one last time too.”

“Speaking of your form, Kael told me she was gay and that she had come out to everyone else now. She said that you helped her a lot.”

After last Monday when they planned about what to do when Kael came out to her friends, every day that week she came into form after having told someone else. No one had been rude and even when she stood up and came out to the form Alec glared at Charlie before he even could make a comment. And as surprising as it was Jomei stood up and told everyone he was biro-mantic. He made a whole speech about being a Japanese queer person and how he hasn’t told his family yet because they are openly homophobic.

Over the past 4 years of having Jomei, he didn’t really say much. He didn't really fit in with Charlie’s “gang” as they called it but he was in it just to fit in with everyone. He was always staring at Craig which Alec always used to think that he just looked up to him but maybe not. He never bullied Kael, in fact he never was involved with being rude to anyone, even if Charlie asked him to join in. And after his speech, Alec had high fived him and congratulated and asked him to talk to him whenever he needed.

“Yes. She came to me a couple of years ago after realising she was a lesbian. I had regular meetings before school with her and helped her out to slowly feel comfortable to tell her parents I had no idea she was going to come out to her parents until she came and told me after she had done it.”

“I have tremendous admiration for you Alec. I can tell your form means so much to you.”

Alec smiled shyly, “They have helped me as much as i’ve helped them”

“I can tell.” Luke said simply.

“Is that all you wanted me for Luke.” He didn’t say it rudely he just wanted to get back to form and see everyone.

“No one last thing. You can invite Magnus to come if you want.”

Alec tilted his head confused. “I know you’d feel more comfortable if he was there and we always need more people to help out. And you know Magnus, any excuse to dress up and he will be there.”

Alec chuckled and nodded, “he’s coming to see me tonight so I will ask him then.”

Luke nodded and Alec said goodbye and started to walk away.

“Oh and Alec,” he called and Alec stopped In his tracks and turned around, “Don’t you two do anything… inappropriate at prom”

Alec nearly choked on his spit.

“You know i’m not like that.”

“I know but Magnus can be.”

Alec laughed this time and nodded before leaving.

 

 

 

_____________________

 

 

 

 

When he told his form that he was going to be joining them at prom they all cheered and gave him a big group hug. The bell went for first period but no one moved.

“Okay everyone. Time to go lesson.” He announced and they all scrambled to their lessons. Well everyone except Jomei.

“Jomei, you okay?”

“yeah I just wanted to thank you for being supportive when I came out yesterday. I wasn’t actually planning to come out. And well, Kael did and i’ve always looked up to her and I saw the faces Charlie and everyone else pulled so I just had to. They haven’t really spoken to me since yesterday. I have obviously been involved with the wrong group.” He said sadly.

“Jomei, I admire you for what you did, I would have never had the guts to do it. And as for Charlie and everyone else. Ignore them. They don’t deserve you. Hang out with other people that aren’t horrible to others.” Alec winked

“yeah, yeah you are right.”

“But you do need to go lesson and I have first years lining up waiting for me.”

“right, right, right, right sorry.” He blabbered and ran off.

Alec quickly found his laptop and got up the lesson plan for that lesson and walked outside to get the class to come in.

“Okay, so today we are going to learn about the French Revolution, please turn to page 221 in your textbooks…”

 

 

 

___________________

 

 

 

At lunch he joined the other History teachers, underhill and Hodge in the staff room. They got into a heated discussion about who the worst dictator of all time was. They managed to settle between Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin. They also got into a conversation about who hated Donald trump more but that wasn’t important.

He had one free lesson where he spent it totally not FaceTiming Magnus and asking if he wanted to pick him up on the way back. Magnus agreed and then the last lesson was spent him smiling crazily to himself.

After the last lesson he literally ran to his car and drove to Magnus’ office. Normally when he got there he would wait in the car and call him but there was something in him that really wanted to see Magnus in his element. So instead of calling his boyfriend he walked into the building, _ran_ up three flights of stairs and entered through the only door that was on the floor.

Before walking in, it was silent but as soon as he opened the door he was instantly brought into a different world. It was quite a large room filled with mannequins and tables full of fabrics. There were sewing machines happily working away and 5 or 6 desks filled with busy people. Alec had remembered Magnus had told him how not many people worked with him only a few people that he trusted and was close to. He also remembered Magnus had told him his office was right at the back as he had his one separate office with his own things. Seeing as he was the owner of this place.

Confidently, Alec strides to the back of the room ignoring the people working there. He quickly spots Helen who waves at him and he quickly nods back.

He soon got to another door and before he realised he had already knocked on the door and walked cautiously in.

Magnus obviously hadn’t heard him as he was currently sewing what seemed like the start of a dress and bopping along to whatever song was playing in his ear buds.

He took that moment to look around the room. It was almost as chaotic as outside; loads of fabric were hanging on the walls and boxes and boxes filled with things unknown to Alec.

“Alexander!” Magnus sang happily when he realised Alec was standing there.

“What a lovely surprise.” Magnus bounded up towards Alec, snaked his arms around Alec’s neck and kissed him.

“I wanted to visit you at work.”

“I was literally just waiting for your text saying you arrived.” Magnus smiled not unhooking his arms.

“Well here I am.”

“Here you are.”

“What were you making when I walked in anyway?”

Magnus boomed Alec’s noise, “It’s a secret.”

Alec gasped in offence, “I thought we didn’t keep secrets in this relationship.”

Magnus laughed into Alec’s chest, “I’m actually making a dress for a not well known celebrity that wishes to be anonymous.”

“Why would anyone want to be anonymous?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Magnus shrugged, “But before we go can I introduce you to all the employees?”

Alec felt so honoured to be let into this part of Magnus’ life.

“Of course.”  

Magnus took Alec’s hand and lead him out to where everyone was.

They first stopped at Tessa’s desk. Obviously Alec knew who Tessa was already but it was cool to see her doing whatever she was doing.

“Alec, hey!” Tessa smiled and dropped whatever she was doing and stood up to hug Alec.

“Hey Tessa.” Alec smiled into the hug.

“What are you doing here?”

“Here to pick up Magnus and take him to mine. And I wanted to see him working.”

“I’m introducing him to everyone.” Magnus chimed him

“Well don’t let me keep you. It was nice seeing you Alec.”

“Bye Tessa. Say hi to Will and Jem for me.”

Tessa nodded and Magnus lead him to the next person who seemed to be designing something on a big sheet of paper.

“Hey boss.” The man called out when he noticed the two of them approaching. He was a short petite man with facial hair and a nice face,Alec thought.

“Hello Elias, how is your design going along?”

“okay so far.”

Man of few words. Alec instantly liked him.

“Elias, this is my boyfriend Alec.”

That was when Elias properly looked at him.

“He goes on non stop about you by the way.” Elias grumbled unimpressed going back to his drawing.   

Alec silently chuckled to himself while Magnus winked at him.

“why wouldn’t I talk about my beautiful boyfriend.” Magnus smirked.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get it. You can go now.” Elias waved them off while he was still drawing.

“Okay Elias goodbye.” Magnus sung and walked off.

“Man of few words, very grumpy but is very good at what he does.” Magnus whispered to Alec as they walked away.

“ALECCCC!” They heard someone shout. Alec spun around to see Helen putting on her coat smiling widely.

“Hey Helen, where are you off to.” Alec smiled brightly as she came bounding up to him.

“I’m actually having a couple of days off because i’m going to stay with Aline.” She said shyly.

And according to Magnus’ smug smile, he already knew the reason she was having a couple of days off.

“No way thats awesome.” 

“Yeah, I haven’t seen her for a while obviously because of how far apart we are but im going to see her for a couple of days.”

“That’s great! Tell her I miss her.”

“of course.” She smiled and then turned to Magnus, “You okay with me gone for a coupleof days?”

“Yes! Of course I am! Go!” Magnus insisted and practically pushed her out of the door.

“Magnus!” Someone shouted and they both turned around and a dark haired attractive women was staring back at them holding an iPad in one arm and two different coloured silks in the other. She looked at Alec a bit wary but then turned back to to Magnus showed him something on her iPad and lifted up the two silks in some sort of question. Magnus pointed at the purple silk and dot smiled and turned to walk away but Magnus stopped her.

“Dorothea this is my boyfriend, Alec.”

Dot smiled at Alec, “Hello Alec, I have hears so much about you. I would shake your hand but my hands are quite full right now.”

Alec laughed, “Haha thats fine.”

“anyway I got to get back to work but it was nice meeting you Alec.” She smiled at Alec then nodded quickly at Magnus before scurrying away back to her desk but quickly getting stopped by Magnus again .

“Dot, did Meliorn and Heidi leave early?”

“Meliorn had a client he had to get to and Heidi… actually I don’t know where Heidi.”

“Okay thank you Dot.” He smiled and turned to Alec, “The other two have gone so theres no one else to introduce you too, so we can go back to yours if you want.”

“yeah, lets go.” Alec smiled and reached his arm out and took Magnus’ and walked out the room towards the car.

 

 

_____________

 

 

“Tonight, instead of watching one of your history shows we are going to watch one of mine.” Magnus announced as they walk into Alec’s living room.

“Oh really.” Alec spun around and put his hands on Magnus’ waist. Magnus easily put his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Yeah! You are teaching me about history, I am going to teach you about the legends that are the Kardashians.”

Alec groaned, “I used to watch the Kardashians with Izzy when we were younger.”

“did you enjoy it?”

“It was years ago and I watched like 2 episodes so I don’t remember.”

“let’s watch it then!” Magnus smiled happily and tried to skip towards the couch but Alec stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“i have a question.” Alec said simply.

Magnus frowned for a couple of seconds but turned back to him waiting for Alec to carry on.

“Luke asked me to help out at senior prom and I agreed. I don't normally that kind of scene but I would like you to come with me, if you want because having you there with me will be so much better. But only if you want to you don’t have to go If you-” 

Alec was silenced by Magnus giving him a flying kiss.

“I would love to go Alexander.” Magnus said softly when they pulled apart.

“Really?!” Alec replied in surprised.

Magnus chuckled again, “Of course Alexander. There is nothing else I would love more.”

“Good. I was going to be really embarrassed if you said no.”

“Of course I would say yes. Any opportunity to maybe see you dance and, or, dance with you I cannot miss.

“You will only see that if I am drunk and sadly there is no alcohol at the party.”

“I guess I will just have to dance with another teacher then.”

“You do that while I stop students from spiking drinks.”

The two of them laughed and Magnus reached for Alec’s hand.

“come on let’s watch a film.” Magnus smiled and pulled Alec down onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I sure did.
> 
> Jomei means a lot to me, because I am also biromantic and he's just a sweetie pie. 
> 
> comment and kudos your thoughts on the chapter.
> 
> you can always talk to me on twitter @cryingovermalec.
> 
> id like to thank everyone who's read this thank you I love reading all your comments
> 
>  
> 
> so one more chapter.... 
> 
>  
> 
> see y'all next week for the final chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter boyz :((

“Why do we have to do this.” Alec pouted like a 12 year old.

“Because theres 2 days until prom and we both don’t have something to wear.” Magnus replied pulling Alec into the shopping centre.

“I’m sure you have so many things in your wardrobe that you could easily wear to the prom. And I can just wear what I wear to school.”

Magnus audibly gasped, “You cannot wear something that you wear every day, madu. It’s an opportunity to buy some great stuff that actually has colour and even doesn’t have any holes in it.

Alec stopped dead in his tracks, “Izzy put you up to this didn’t she?”

“The other day I went to lunch with your sister and I _may_ have mentioned that I was planning to shop with you and izzy _may_ have mentioned that I should try and get you some new clothes.”

“I don’t need new clothes.” Alec moaned.

“You do.”

“But I hate shopping.”

“Ah but you have never gone shopping with me have you?” Magnus smirked and kissed his boyfriend, “We will have fun I promise.”

“fine.” Alec gave in and grabbed Magnus hand gently and started following Magnus. 

 

 

 

_____________________

 

 

 

 

“How about this?” Alec asked holding up a black shirt.

Magnus had to hold back his eye roll.

“It’s black and you need something nicer for prom.”

 _“I’m_ not even going prom im just helping out.”

“Why am I your date then? Don’t you want to look good for your boyfriend.” Magnus pouted.

“To be honest I thought it was a nice top.”

“I really need to teach you about fashion.”

“Okay Mr Fashion Guru what have you found me.”

“I am glad you asked,” Magnus smirked and skipped around the corner and came back with 2 full shopping bags of clothes.

Alec’s eyes went comically wide

“Is that all for me?”

Magnus giggled, “Most of it yes.”

Alec was about to open his mouth to say something but Magnus shushed him

“Come on darling let’s try all these on.” Magnus said and pushed Alec towards the fitting rooms.

Magnus waited outside and texted Izzy to tell her that he had found a few sweaters.

A couple of minutes later Alec walked out with the same pants he had on before but with a long sleeved green top. It was a slim fit, one that showed off Alec’s muscles. Magnus absolutely loved it. 

“You look absolutely ravishing.” Magnus purred.

Magnus definitely miss Alec’s blush on his face.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s very tight but I could get used to it.”

Magnus smiled brightly and kissed Alec on the cheek.

“See shopping with me is fun!”

“Yeah, okay, it is.”

Magnus silently cheered which made Alec laugh.

“Okay hot stuff you still have hundreds of other things to try on.” Magnus slapped Alec’s bum, Alec yelped in surprise and rushed back to the fitting rooms.

 

 

 

_________________________

 

 

 

 

After many outfits later, some that weren’t successful some that were, they finally found themselves outfits, that matched, for the prom. They did even manage to get sweaters that had no holes and more patterned shirts. Magnus had texted Izzy to say he had been successful.

They were now eating in McDonald’s, because they were hungry and there was no other places they liked.

They were both mid eating when Magnus saw Alec notice something followed by Alec leaning in closely.

“Don’t stare but behind you is one of my ex boyfriends from college.” Alec whispered.

Magnus, instantly intrigued turned around and saw a extremely tall man with a very thick beard and geeky glasses. He was quit chubby yet oddly charming.

“The beard? Really?”

“We were 19 he didn’t have that beard then.”

“Did things end badly between you two?” Magnus asked stealing one of Ale’s chips.

“No, we only dated for like a month but I broke up with him because we didn’t really act like a couple you know? It turns out it was because he realised he was straight so I couldn’t blame him.” Alec chuckled. 

“That’s awful.” Magnus smiled sadly and reached out to hold his hand.

“It isn’t, I understood and we tried to keep in touch but we stopped talking shortly after.”

“Well you should call him over. Catch up.” Magnus offered.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t remember me- oh god he’s coming this way.”

Magnus laughed when Alec tried to hide himself behind a menu, that didnt even cover his face mind you.

“Alec?”The man said when he realised who he saw.

Alec stopped trying to hide behind his menu and smiled at him awkwardly, “Hey Reggie.”

“It’s been about what..?”

“10 years yeah.” Alec finished.

“What are you doing now?”

“I am a history teacher at Idris high.”

“Oh my son just started there.”

Oh right, he must be married and have beautiful children by now.

“Oh yeah? What’s his name?”

“Rocco.”

Shit. How could he not forgot Rocco. He taught him history and Rocco always talked in class.

“I teach him history.”

 

_Parents evening will be fun._

 

“Thats great, I will ask him about you.”

 

_Please don’t._

 

Luckily Alec didn’t reply because Magnus had cleared is throat.

“Oh Reggie, this is my boyfriend Magnus.”

Reggie seemed surprise for a second but soon recovered and leaned his arm forward to shake Magnus’ hands. Magnus happily took it.

“Hello Magnus. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Magnus replied

“It was great seeing you Alec, but I was actually about to go to order some food for my family, but I hope we can catch up soon.”

Yeah! How about at your son’s next meeting. That will be great!!!!!

Obviously Alec didnt say that.

“Yeah, see you soon.” Alec smiled and Reggie nodded one last time before running up to the counter.

When he was out of sight Alec groaned and banged his head on the table.

Magnus started giggling.

“It’s not funny.”

“Oh it is, you are going to have an excellent time at the next parents evening. Can I be there.”

Alec flipped Magnus off which only made Magnus laugh even more.

“Come on darling let’s go home.”

 

 

_________________

 

 

 

Magnus woke up in Alec’s bed which had been a regular occurrence for them. They spent as much time together as they could and considering today was the day of the prom they were going to get ready together.

This morning though, Alec’s side of the bed was already cold. Maybe because he had already gone to work, its fine he has done it before and always left a note before going to work. So Magnus was quite surprised when he climbed out of Alec’s bed, not bothering to put on some clothes, and couldn’t find a note anyway. But he did smell the smell bacon, and Magnus couldn’t resist the smell of bacon.

And sure enough when Magnus walked into the kitchen Alec was standing there cooking.t

“Food smells delicious.” Magnus said.

Alec jumped in surprise at the sudden voice but turned around anywa. His jaw opened comically low, probably because Magnus was standing there naked.

“Uh.. uh bacon.” Alec said in a higher voice than usual.

“Why are you not at work?”

“Sorry Alec Lightwood is too distracted to answer right now.” Alec said in a robotic voice pulling Magnus into his arms.

“Would Alec Lightwood like me to change?”

“Not really but if you dont want the bacon to be burnt then yeah you might want to change.”

“hmmm I really do love bacon.” Magnus smiled.

“more than me.”

“Never.”

Alec then gave in to all his self control and kissed Magnus hardly on the lips. It was only for a second tho before he pulled away and squeezed Magnus’ bum.

“Okay you can get changed now. But don’t put a shirt on.”

Magnus raised his eyebrow.

“What?! I still can ogle my boyfriends beautiful abs cant I?”

Magnus cackled and and strutted back to the bedroom making sure Alec was watching.

He quickly found some sweatpants in his section of a drawer. Alec had cleaned a section out for him so if he did stay round he wouldn’t need to worry.

When he walked back into the kitchen Alec was now setting bacon and waffles onto two plates for them both.

“you breakfast mi amor.” Alec sung when Magnus sat down.

“You are in a very flirty and happy mood this morning.”

“I always am when I get to wake up next to you.”

Magnus’ heart nearly melted

“you sweet talker you.” Magnus teased.

They ate food in silence, every no and again Alec huffed out a laugh when Magnus stroked Alec’s leg with his foot.

“so why aren’t you at work?”

“Luke gave the whole school a day off so everyone can get ready for prom and they can set everything up.”

“does he need us to help set up prom?”

“No, no they probably have enough people for that.” Alec said quickly and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t want to be at school any longer than I have to.” Alec admitted.

“Fair enough.” Magnus laughed.

“is the bacon good?”

“ _excellent.”_ Magnus moaned in delight.

“Come on its not that good.” Alec rolled his eyes

“Oh I disagree,” Magnus replies leaning forward dramatically, “you see it’s a combination of my 4 favourite things: you, You cooking, you cooking topless and bacon.” Magnus beamed.

“I didn’t know you were that passionate about bacon.” Alec noted.

“when you make it I am.” Magnus winked

Alec shook his head fondly.

Once they both ate their breakfast Alec picked up both of their plates and put into it the dishwasher.

They both then cuddled on the coach not watching the TV but being too enrapt into each other. It was a lovely and serene morning and afternoon but sadly at one point they had to start getting ready.

Alec carried Magnus bridal style to the bedroom and had a quick make out session before regretfully pulling apart and starting to get ready. Alec definitely didn’t stare at Magnus while he got change. That was the same for Magnus, although Magnus made the excuse of helping Alec get changed.

They were done getting ready at 5, had something quickly to eat and then Alec drove them both to venue they were headed at and parked around the corner.

“You ready?” Magnus smiled once he parked.

“To watch a bunch of teenagers dancing and just being teenagers? Yeah sure.”

“Come on. It will be fun. We can have fun.” Magnus smiled caressing his face.

“yeah it will be okay. And it may be one of the last times I see some of my students.”

“there you go then.”

“come on then.” Alec announced and heaved himself out of his car, meeting Magnus halfway and taking his hand.

Luke was outside the venue saying hello to everyone that was arriving. When he saw Alec and Magnus approach Luke looked instantly relieved.

“thank you both so much for coming,”

“no problem.”

“When are the students getting here.”

“They will be arriving any time now. Most of the teachers are in there now, you can both go in. And have fun by the way I am not going to make you stand on lookout the whole time I just want you to make sure nothing bad is going on. But this is your night too so have fun.” Luke smiled

“Thank you Luke.” Magnus smiled before pulling Alec inside.

“did I tell you that Luke warned me and you not to do anything “inappropriate” when I told him I would go help at prom.”

“No! really?” Magnus exclaimed.

“Yeah. It was awkward for both of us.”

Magnus didn’t reply but nodded.

Alec introduced him to all his coworkers who told him how much Alec talks about him. It was only fair, Magnus talks about him _a lot_ too.

Students started to show up looking all dressed up and beautiful. Some were with dates others with friends and a couple of people were on their own. This one kid, Klause Smith came in a onesie and Magnus found it hilarious but Alec rolled his eyes at him when Klause came and fist pumped Alec. Apparently Alec had dared him to do it when Klause mentioned it one time in their lesson.

“Mr Lightwood!” Magnus heard someone say.

He turned around and saw from what he remembered Kael. And she was with an asian looking boy. They were wearing matching outfits which looked adorable.

“Kael, Jomei! How are you? I didn't know you two were going together ” Alec said brightly.

“No it wasn’t planned but we became friends and we didn’t have anyone to go with so we decided to do the gays proud and stick together and look iCONIC.” Kael smiled and Alec was so glad that Kael was happy.

Kael and Jomei noticed Magnus smiling at Kael’s comment and eyes widened=.

“Oh my god Magnus it’s so great to finally meet you, Hi!” Kael said excitedly and high fived Magnus.

“I am pleased im finally meeting MR Lightwoods two favourite students.” Magnus winked.

“I do not have favourites.” Alec said immediately and turned to Magnus, “you are a terrible influence” he whispered 

Magnus just winked at Alec and the other two giggled.

“We are going to see what food they have by sIR!” Jomei exclaimed and pulled Kael along.

“They are so cute” Magnus smiled to Alec.

“They are good students.”

“I heard there’s some good food at the buffet, want to see what they have?” Magnus offered and alec’s stomach grumbles in response.

“I take that as a yes.” Magnus smiled and took Alec’s hand again and led him to the buffet table.

They passed a lot of children who high fived Alec and smiled at Magnus. They only got a couple of weird stares but they were teenagers after all.

They found some cakes which Alec stuffed his face with. And Magnus wondered how he could look so sexy with a mouth full of food.

At one point Magnus got up and danced with the gym teacher Ollie who he instantly loved. Obviously he tried to get Alec to dance but he just sat down still eating. He ended up dancing with a group of teachers, and a few students, for ages until a slow song came on. Magnus’ favourite song. 

Soon couples were flooding the dance floor slow dancing. Magnus made it his mission, in that moment to get Alec to dance with him.

Magnus easily spotted Alec who was currently sitting in a corner silently watching Magnus.

“I’m not dancing Magnus.” Alec warned as soon as Magnus joined him and sat on his lap.

“Come on darling this is my favourite song and I really want to dance with you,” Magnus pouted, “and if you do dance with me,” Magnus leaned in and whispered seductively, “i will do that thing you have wanted to do for ages.” He purred.

Magnus watched Alec’s expression change and his eyes go wide. Alec then practically jumped up.

“Okay then let’s dance.”

Magnus silently cheered.

Magnus pulled Alec to the middle of the dance floor and then placed two arms around Alec’s neck. Alec instinctively put his arm around Magnus’ waist and started swaying.

“See it’s not that bad, you are a natural!”

“I guess.” Alec mumbled.

They stayed in silence for a while just staring into each other’s eyes.

“I can’t believe we known each other for nearly 4 months.” Magnus broke the silence at one point.

“It’s only been 4 months?”

“Feels like more doesn’t it.”

“Feels like a lifetime…. In a good way.” Alec smiled.

“I get what you mean. And I am excited to spend a lifetime with you Alexander.” Magnus smiled and Alec nearly melted.

“God it’s crazy how much I love you.” Alec whispered.

“It's crazy how I fell in love with the man who was having a breakdown in a strip. Club all those months ago.”

Alec threw his head back and laughed. Magnus hoped he would make Alec laugh for eternity.

“I’m glad that Jace dragged me to said strip club.” Alec practically whispered.

Magnus replied with a kiss but remembered that they were in a room full of teenagers and pulled away.

They were so enrapt with each other that they didn’t realise that a fast tempo song started to play and they were still slowly swaying in each others arms.

Alec was the first to notice and pulled away walking out of the dance floor out of the way and Magnus following close behind.

“I want to get all my form together because it may be the last time I see some of them. I want to say a few things to them.” Alec said when they stopped.

Magnus just nodded and followed Alec as he herded up all 29 students like sheep. They found a quiet place away from everyone else.

They all got into a semi circle which Magnus found a bit too funny.

“This may be on of the last times I see some of you so while you are all together I just wanted to say my final goodbyes and that I will miss you all deeply and you will all have a special place in my heart considering you were my first form. I am sure you will all do big things and try not to forget me in years to come.” Alec smiled when everyone laughed in response.

“Some of you will have made friends for life,” he looked at Jomei and Kael and some of the girls who have been glued to the hip ever since you joined, “Some of you will learn from your mistakes you made here,” he looked at Charlie and his posse then, “but you all have to stick together through rough times. I’m going to miss you all. Charlie I will miss you cheekiness, Jomei I will miss your honesty, The Jones twins I won’t miss not trying to tell you two apart because I still can’t. Kael i will miss our talks in the morning. Toby I will definitely miss you trying to teach me English slang. All of you have so many amazing and unique qualities you need to use that for the real world now. Do what you love and what you are passionate about and use those qualities to succeed. Don’t be scared to say hello to me if you ever pass me, or Magnus, in the street. Follow me on Facebook if you want because yo u aren’t going to be students anymore. Just make good choices and I am sure you will all do great. That’s all I wanted to say.”

Every student replied with a chorestra of “awes” and claps. And then Kael hugged Alec followed by Jomei and soon everyone was in a massive group hug. Magnus snapped a few pictures knowing full well Alec would want the pictures. 

Alec looked up at Magnus and gestured for him to join but Magnus declined because this was Alec’s moment not his. Alec whispered something into the group which was then followed by 29 heads looking this way.

“Magnus! Come join the hug you are part of the family now too.” They all screamed at him

And Magnus couldn’t decline that so he laughed and joined the massive

He looked up at Alec who was already staring back at him.

“I love you.” They both mouthed to each other at the same time 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I posted this chapter early because I wanted to get this story finished so here Ya go...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story I really did! thanks for all the kind of comments I've truly appreciated it.
> 
> I will be back with another story (Dont worry) eventually but at the moment I am very busy with school and exams and I actually haven't felt much inspiration to write lately. I will try my best to come back sooner rather than later, I am never usually gone for that long. I do have 3 stories which I may carry on when I have the chance but as of now I think I will take a short back. BUT I WILL BE BACK 
> 
> as always though thank you so much for reading their story I love you all
> 
> Follow me on twitter @cryingovermalec for updates and me freaking out over Mr harry shum kr 
> 
> Bye Folks xox

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Josie thank you for reading this story.
> 
> I have written other stories before so if you want to check them out I will be very grateful for that!
> 
> for this story, I have already written 5 chapters and will continue to write it. I am not entirely sure how long this will be and I don't have a posting schedule but always update somewhere between 1 - 2 weeks. if it is longer than 3 I will update you all.
> 
> there will definitely be more characters introduced and I hope you carry on reading even if you found this episode no that good lol. I guarantee that the chapters coming up are much better and longer.
> 
> If you are interested in wanted to know how old each character so far is I have a list (although you will probably be able to work it out as we go along):
> 
> Alec: 29  
> Magnus: 32  
> Izzy: 25  
> Max: 21  
> Madzie: 19
> 
> once again thank you for reading I really appreciate it. and if you are reading again and have read all my other stories holla at me, I know who the three of you are!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @cryingovermalec
> 
> see you next week


End file.
